When You're the Captain
by Clue Impaired
Summary: This Story is Complete.   Ch 27  Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

**When You're the Captain**

He had come aboard after a good captain, a well loved captain, had resigned. He had nothing to do with it, but he wasn't well liked immediately. He never expected to be. It wasn't in his nature to be a warm fuzzy person. Not where his work was concerned. Not where the lives and safety of his squad was concerned. Yes, he'd made a serious mistake when he'd prejudged Goren and now he realized he should've relied on his own observations. It was passed and he couldn't undo the past.

But he was a good captain and a good man. He intended to show the doubting Thomas's that he could be both himself and a good captain. He signed the requisition form and put it in his outbox and reached for the personnel files when his phone rang.  
"Captain Ross."

"Are you busy?" Karla asked in her professional voice.

"You know how it is. Just because I'm not now doesn't mean I won't be in a minute. What's up?"

"Ummm..."

He recognized the teasing tone in her voice. "Don't start that now. You called for another reason." He warned her, but it made him smile anyway.

"I did. That present you ordered for Brent is in. I thought you'd like to stop after work and get it. They said they'd stay open for you for an extra hour if you let them know ahead of time."

"I don't have your truck." He reminded her.

"You will if you take me to lunch. I'll bring your car home."

"Alright. You know he won't thank you for it."

"Ah, he's your son. Let him thank you. That'll be plenty for me. I'll see you in a bit." She hung up and he picked up the file. It was the officers that were applying to transfer to Major Case. One of his detectives was going to be leaving for good and he needed a replacement. He studied his squad room noticing which detectives were where. Goren and Eames he had no intention of splitting up. And Logan and Wheeler were hitting their stride and having a dynamite success rate because of it.

That left Duncan, who couldn't work with anyone, Winston who was intelligent but lazy, his partner Shiller who did most of the work, but had an attitude. Aguiar was argumentative with everyone and his partner, Olson who was the one leaving and Quinton who had just transferred in.

Dan frowned and turned to the folder. Maybe another woman. These men tended to be stuck in the rut when it was just them and he'd had a crash course in dealing with strong women officers recently. He took out the files and began to pour over them. He sorted them into piles of "not in a million years", unlikely, possible but not probable, need to have a better look, and "I like this one." Funny how that last pile sounded like Karla in his head.

He put away all but the last two piles. There were four women who were applying to transfer. One was Hispanic with a lot of street smarts according to her captain, one was Norwegian by the sound of her last name with a Masters in criminology but he didn't care for her service record, the third one was a real go getter, but lite on experience and the fourth one he figured would try to take over the squad room. None of them were what he'd hoped to find. He'd hoped for an Eames clone.

His stomach was grumbling when Karla came in. She had the knack of knowing when he was ready to eat, but he hadn't figured out how she knew it.

She breezed in, giving both Alex and Bobby hugs. She was the only one he'd let do that. Not even Eames at work. An he doubted it was because of her relationship to Dan. It was just who she was. She chatted with them for a few moments then came toward his office. "Hi. Is this a good time?"

"It's perfect, I was just about to take a break."

"You know just how to flatter a girl."

"You're in a good mood."

"I am. I just got word that Katie and Cinco got blues at the show. He's fully recovered and John asked her to marry him. All's right with her world."

And mine. He thought. "Let's go to lunch."

"Good idea."

They went to a small Mom and Pop diner away from the biggest share of the station house crowd. Dan let her choose the table and chair and he slid in across from her. "So they called you about the quad?"

"They have it ready. Did you call them and tell them you'd be by to get it after work?"

"Not yet."

"I will if you like."

"Do you want to come back to my squad and be one of my detectives? I need someone and you'd fit just right." He teased.

Karla wrinkled her nose at him. "The problem with that theory is that where I'd want to be is right beside you and I'd never get anything done. I like you at home where I have your complete and undivided attention."

"Yes, and I have yours. So do we have any plans for this weekend? I'm on call you know."

"I know. I hadn't planned on doing anything in particular. It's supposed to be hot so I figured I could work out in the barn in the morning and spend all afternoon lazing around the house in my bathing suit or nothing."

"And what would I be wearing?"

Karla leaned forward and motioned him forward. "Nothing or me."

"You are naughty."

"Thank you."

The waitress brought them lunch and they reverted to polite conversation suitable to a public place. Karla told him about one of the officers in her squad who had just gotten a new puppy and was sleep deprived as a consequence. How she kept making hilarious but simple mistakes like putting creamer on her cereal instead of sugar and locking her keys inside her door and having to have someone come open her house before she could go to work.

After lunch they went back to 1PP garage. Karla pulled her truck into his parking space and got out. He looked around the garage, no one was around and moved close to her so he could kiss her breathless against the truck. She threw her arms around him and kissed him back. Noises distracted them and they leaped apart. "I'll see you at home." He told her.

"I'll be waiting." She said.

She got into his car, adjusted the seat and drove out of the garage. He turned back to the elevator. Heavy blows and agonizing pain assaulted him from behind. He tried to roll over to defend himself only to be slammed in the back of the head with something heavy. The pain was too much and he lost consciousness.

Jack stood over him, with a thick chunk of lumber in his hand and grimly swung again, striking him across the back once more. Then he kicked Dan in the side once for good measure. When he didn't move after that blow, he bent, grabbed the unconscious man by his jacket and rolled him over. There was a feral look on his face. He was tempted to hit him again, but this time he wanted him to be awake when he was being pounded. Something he really looked forward to.

He grabbed him by the arm, hoisted him over his shoulder and dumped him into the trunk of his gold car. As nonchalantly as though it was a bag of groceries he'd thrown into his trunk, he drove out of the structure, past the dead security guard inside the office and out into Manhattan traffic merging with a million other cars.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

**When You're the Captain Ch 2**

Waves of pain and muscle spasms brought Dan to consciousness. He was tied in the hanging position. His feet touched the floor, but just barely. He had been stripped to the waist, his belt and shoes and socks removed. The room was cool, dark and damp. He pulled on his arms. Handcuffs rattled on metal. He was handcuffed with is own cuffs.

There was only pinpoints of light visible in the area. He looked around but couldn't see anything. What was going on? He hung on his arms for just a minute, but whatever he was cuffed to never moved. He tried to move the cuffs back and forth on the item, but it wasn't possible. He wasn't blindfolded and he wasn't gagged. "Hello?" he called.

He heard a door unlock and he turned toward the sound. The door creaked open and someone came in turning on the overhead light. The sudden light blinded Dan. He tried to block it with his arms so he could see who it was that had entered but the man, the shape was correct, was wearing all black. He had a hood over his head, all black clothes and was pulling on black leather gloves.

The man was as tall as Dan with heavy shoulders, a thick waist and big, big feet. He came over to stand in front of Dan. "Who are you and what do you want?" Dan demanded.

The man doubled up his fist and sunk it into Dans unprotected abdomen. Unable to breath or protect himself he did the only thing he could think of. He kicked out at the man. That made the man madder than ever and his next blow smashed Dan in the mouth. He went back to Dans body. No where that he tried to move stopped the merciless beating he received. He tightened his muscles to lessen the blows, but he was helpless to prevent them. By the time the man grew tired, he was one mass of agony. Still the man never said anything. He just turned off the light, closed the door and locked it, leaving Dan hanging in the darkness, aching and alone.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**When You're the Captain Ch 3**

When six o'clock rolled around, Karla hadn't heard from Dan she got worried. She called his cell number, then his personal line, then the squad room. Bobby answered. "Major Case, Goren."

"Hi, Bobby. It's Karla. Is Dan there by any chance?"

"No, we figured he'd taken a long lunch with you. He didn't?"

"No. He had somewhere he had to be tonight and they haven't seen him either. I tried his cell and his office. I guess I'd better call Nancy. Maybe she and the boys have seen him."

"Do you want me to call around and see if he had a meeting?"

"If you can do it without anyone getting suspicious. I don't want anyone to think I'm checking up on him."

"It'll look less conspicuous coming from me. I'll see what I can find out." Bobby promised and hung up the phone.

"Trouble?" Alex asked.

"Karla hasn't heard from the Captain since lunch. She said he's supposed to be somewhere and he hasn't shown up yet. She's going to call his ex."

"He's probably gone somewhere buying her a present. Those two are nuts about each other." Alex said with a soft laugh.

"I hope so." Bobby picked up his receiver and dialed.

Forty-five minutes later he wasn't laughing and neither was Alex. Dan Ross appeared to have vanished from the face of the earth.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

When You're the Captain CH 4 

No one came to release Dan for hours. He passed out from pain, exhaustion and dehydration. When he woke up he was no longer hanging, but he was cuffed hand and foot to a metal bed with a thin mattress. None of his cuts and bruises had been tended. There was no food or water or any evidence of any change except the bed. At least he was grateful for that.

His stomach ached from the beating and hunger. He still couldn't see much, though it seemed lighter to him inside than it had been.

How long had he been here? Long enough for his last good meal with Karla was long gone. Karla, was she alright? Did they grab her as well? Why? He still had no answers and he both hoped the man with the black leather gloves would come back so he could get some answers and that he wouldn't because he didn't believe he was coming back for answers.

He tried to stay awake, to try to defend himself, but his body was too badly abused to let him. He slipped into unconsciousness.

Noises and lights woke him up. He had no idea of how long he'd been out. Oh, God, he was hanging from the ceiling again. The man in black was back and he didn't appear to be in any more talkative mood than before. "I'm Dan Ross, Captain of Major Case…." Dan said before the mans fist plowed into his chin.

Anger and pain gave Dan strength he didn't know he had. He raised his feet up and kicked out with them at the mans head. He connected solidly with his left foot, knocking the man around and back a few feet. The man came back at him with more force. Dan tried that again and had a knife driven into his calf muscle. He screamed in agony. The man then wrenched it out and started pounding on Dan unmercifully using his hands and feet. Dans last thought before he blacked out was that he was going to die here.

Nancy was less than happy to hear from Karla. She was concerned that Dan was out of contact but not real worried. He had been gone for long periods of time before and it wasn't unusual in her experience. She had not heard from him and neither had the boys. She was a bit upset at being asked his whereabouts, but asked to be informed when he was found.

Bobby wasn't able to locate him anywhere in the police network. Then he called the bars that Dan might've gone to. No luck. Alex started calling in favors from places she knew was favored by the others. No one had seen him.

The two major case detectives looked at each other, the same thoughts running through their minds. Their captain was gone. "I'll call Mike and Carolyn." Bobby said.

"I'll get started on the rest." Alex said.

"Who's going to call Karla?" Bobby asked.

"I'd better do it. I expect she'll be here soon." Alex said grimly. She picked up the phone and made the call that she always dreaded for herself. As she expected Karla was on her way out the door as they were speaking.

"I know I would. Maybe he's alright, just got busy. At least for Karlas sake, I hope that's all it is." Bobby said as though no time had passed in the conversation.

"But we both know this isn't like him. He wouldn't worry Karla like this if he could help it. I think we have to go on the assumption that he's been taken against his will. We need to get the Chief of D's on this and maybe the FBI." Alex said.

"We'll let him make that call. I think the Chief will be enough for right now. The question is who wants him gone or dead." Bobby said, thoughtfully. "We don't have any recent cases where he's made any enemies. Could it be from his past?"

"He made a lot of enemies when he worked for the Feds. It could be almost anyone. How do we figure out who could have done this?"

"The book?"

"He doesn't have it in his desk anymore. He told me right after he'd been shot that he'd moved it. I'm guessing he took it home."

"So Karla should bring it with her?"

Bobby shook his head. "He told me he hid it again. She doesn't know where he put it. He said she didn't need to be put into the position where she was in danger from it. I don't know where he hid it."

Karla didn't take long at all to get there. She came into the office. "Did you find anything yet?" she asked.

"No. Let's go into the conference room." Bobby suggested.

Karla nodded. Her eyes moved to Dans Office. "We'll get him back, Karla." Alex told her friend.

"If he can be found, you are the ones to do it. Unless he's dead."

"You can't think that way." Bobby told her. "Until we have proof of anything we're going on the assumption that he's still alive. Let's go over anything you can remember about the last time you saw him."

Karla closed her eyes for a minute. "Alright." 

Bobby put a bracing arm around her. Alex joined them in the room. "Tell me anything you can think of." Bobby sat down opposite her and prepared to listen with his whole being.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**When You're the Captain Ch 5**

Bobby put off calling the Chief of Detectives until he didn't have a choice the next morning. Karla told them all she knew of Dans personal habits but nothing gave them any leads. She was able to tell them that Dan had not used her truck. It was still parked in his spot. Alex called CSU to go over the truck immediately.

"Is it someone from before he came to Major Case? His previous job?" Karla asked.

"I-It's looking that way." Bobby admitted.

"That's a dead giveaway, Bobby." Karla told him.

"What's that?"

"You stutter when you don't want to say something. It's a dead giveaway."

"I'll keep that in mind." Bobby shot Alex a look.

There was a ruckus in the outer office. Alex got up. "I'll go see what's going on."

She was back minutes later. "The Chief of D's just showed up and he's making a big stink. He wants to see us."

"We'll be right back." Bobby told Karla. He gave her a pad and a pen. "Write down anything you can think of that comes to you."

"He means Karla too. He wants everyone out there."

All three walked out to the squad room. The Chief of Detectives was a tall man, but slender. He turned to the two detectives. "What is she doing here?"

"She's his fiancé, sir. You remember Sgt. Wilkes." Alex said.

"Just because she's involved with him doesn't mean she should be here." He barked.

"She's also the last one to see him." Bobby said.

"Then why isn't she in interrogation?" he barked.

"_She_ is standing right here and can speak for herself." Karla told them all sharply. "_She_ did not kidnap him, and _she_ isn't going anywhere."

"You have no say in the matter." The Chief said irritated.

"I beg your pardon? I'm not under arrest, I'm not one of your officers and I'm most certainly not the one who made Captain Ross disappear. I will go if I chose to."

"Then leave. But don't leave town." The officious man said.

"Sir, I don't think….." Bobby began.

"You know where to find me." Karla told him, glaring at the head of detectives. She walked out of the squad room.

"I want her investigated. You got her statement?" The Chief said.

"Yes, sir, we got it."

"Find the Captain. I won't have one of my officers just abducted from the police parking garage. Check out Wilkes story."

"We're on it." Alex said glancing at Bobby.

They moved off toward their desks. The Chief gave more instructions, moving into Dans office and looking through his desk. He didn't seem inclined to listen to advice. It seemed like he was determined to be in the middle of the action. He put out an APB for the missing officer and went public with his picture. Only referring to him as a missing officer, not a captain.

Bobby was called into a meeting with the Chief while Alex went to the internet. She wasn't able to find anything that would lead her to the captain. Bobby came back with a tight, tense look on his face. "We need to get out of here."

"I'll tell him that we are following up on a lead." Alex nodded agreement. She tried to get in to see the man. He was busy on the phone so she left him a message with another officer and went back to her desk. "Let's go."

"He didn't give you a hard time?"

"He might when he gets the message." Alex said.

"We should probably wait…." Bobby said.

"I think he's going to be awhile." Alex said sarcastically seeing the man under discussion busy making himself at home in Dans office.

Bobby nodded, grabbed his portfolio and followed Alex out of the office.

Karla wasn't surprised to find Bobby and Alex on her doorstep. She invited them inside. There was no sign that she had changed clothes since this began and her eyes were red, she'd been crying. It looked like she was now focused on finding him by herself if she had to.

Papers were spread all over a dining room table and a laptop computer was open in the middle of it all. "That jackass hasn't a chance of finding his own ass much less Dan." She told them sharply obviously referring to their boss.

"He's the Chief of Detectives." Bobby informed her.

"He's a prick." Karla shot back. "Come see what I found. Do you remember that book Dan kept in his desk. The one with all his past operations?"

"I saw it, yes."

"I put a search in for all the names I could remember from it and had the computer look through current events for any matches. I came up with quite a few, but not all of them are the same person. I eliminated the ones I knew for certain weren't the same, but there's still more than I can do by myself."

"The Chief thinks you had something to do with Dans disappearance." Alex said.

"He's so out of touch, he probably thinks people like him, too." Karla scoffed.

"He is still a senior officer." Bobby reminded her. 

"If you want to like him, fine. I don't care. He's not helping me find Dan. That's all I need him for."

"Let's see what you have." Alex said, diplomatically changing the subject.

They moved over to the table. Karla had the book open and the pages all over the table. She also had a program open on her computer. "That's a program for senior officers in the department." Bobby said.

"Yes, and Dan is one."

"But you're not. If you get caught using it….."

"Hello, Records Office, remember? I know a thing or two. They don't let us have computers for nothing, you know. Who do you think keeps these things running? IT does the repairs, but we do the programming."

Alex sat down at the computer. "This is some sophisticated stuff. We could use this in the squad room."

"It's beyond what they figure you need. I got this off the internet and it interfaces with the NYPD network. It also has a criminal record feature that is soo sensitive that it will look for criminal records for juveniles. It won't open them, but it will let you know if the person designated has one. It's still searching the list of names I gave it so I can't do anything until it's done."

"What names did you put in?" Alex asked.

Karla handed them to her. She scanned them. "These are all names from the European block. Russia, Czechoslovakia, the Ukraine. Why those?"

"They seemed the most likely suspects. He did very little with the Arab nations or France. Even the South American countries weren't as prominent. I thought I'd start with the most likely ones."

"You have to let us do the investigating, Karla." Bobby said.

"Then investigate already. I can't sit here and do nothing. I have access to the book that you don't. At least let me help. If the Chief thinks I'm guilty then having me around will make him think you're keeping an eye on me. And it will allow me to be close at hand if you find him or I remember something in that book. Please. I'm asking you as a favor. I need to be useful. I need to be involved."

"Alright, but you do exactly as your told." Alex said. " If you don't we'll lock you up or leave you out of the investigation totally. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Anything."

The computer flashed a finished message. Karla pulled the machine toward her. "Look, it has thirty references. I need to sit there."

Bobby let the women go over the computer while he perused the papers all over the desk. There was information pulled from the internet on money laundering, cultures, and criminal syndicates. It was a smattering of everything. She was thorough, he had to give her that.

"Bobby, come look at this." Alex said urgently.

He dropped what he was looking at and came over to see what she had. There was a match on one of the names. It was Duschev. One of the names from a sting where brothers had been sending drug money to America and getting it back in large quantities on bogus land deals. One brother had gotten away and the other had just died in a Soviet Prison. The reports were not cleaned up for the average American consumer and there were some pretty gruesome details reported.

The prisoner had been interrogated for four days. He had not been given food or water for the entire time and he had died on the fourth day of severe injuries from the interrogators repeated beatings. Dan had been gone for two days, if you counted the day he was taken.

The Search had just taken on a whole new urgency.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**When You're the Captain CH 6**

He didn't want to wake up. He didn't think he could take another beating. They didn't bother to take him down. There was just pain, unrelieved pain and hunger. He was so weak now that he was nauseous. His lips were swollen and cracked, his tongue had long since stopped providing any relief. He didn't want to die, but he wanted the pain to stop. His mind was wandering when he could stay conscious, various images of his life sometimes jumbled together in odd ways, other times clear and distinct. His total concentration was solely on surviving.

The visits by his captor were painful, he'd start to cringe as soon as he heard the key in the door. And he had no reason, no idea, why he was being held and tortured. A groan escaped him before he could stifle it. Any sign of weakness would cause the bastard to show back up. He had to keep quiet for his own safety. Inside though he was screaming and demanding to at least know WHY?

He heard the lock on the door. He whimpered, damn. He couldn't take that again. Oh, hell, let it end. Karla had to know he was gone! She had to tell his squad! Goren, Eames, Logan, Wheeler, everyone he knew. Surely they knew he was gone. Karla would've told them he was gone. She would know. The woman who knew where he was most of the time without really trying.

Please, Karla, find me. Tell Goren. Put his genius to work and find me. I don't want to die! The door opened and the light came on. Dan could still see. The man had not hit his eyes. It was like he wanted him to see what was going on. Wanted to see the fear in his eyes. He refused to give him the satisfaction, though inside he was trying to hide. He raised his head to stare at the man. Maybe he was going to die, but he was going to do it with dignity.

The man was carrying something. At first it seemed like a weapon but it was papers. He brought it over to Dan and held up a single sheet of paper. A picture. A man, dead unless he missed his guess, and even though it was in black and white he could see bruises all over the mans body. Bruising that had a horribly familiar pattern to them. His training and instincts told him that he'd look pretty much the same way soon. Why now? Why was he doing this?

"Who?" he croaked.

"My brother." The man spoke at last. It was a heavy Russian or similar accent.

Dan tried to place the dead man. His brain wouldn't work. Too much pain and too many faces had gone by for him to make a connection. "I don't… Can't…." he couldn't talk much more through swollen lips. "Why?"

"You put him there. Now you're going to die. Like he did. And I will enjoy every minute of it."

"Tell me who?" Dan asked.

That seemed to enrage the man. He went into a violent fit of rage and began to punch Dan viciously. The sounds of his breathing and sobbing were the only sounds in the room after just a few hits. Dan had passed out again. He was beyond feeling the blows. That made the man even madder, but it did him no good. He left soon after. Had he been conscious, Dan would've been glad, except he was senseless.

The news about Dans appearance hit the news with the Chief of Detectives prominently featured. Karla got a phone call almost immediately from Nancy. She was nearly hysterical that no one had notified her. Her boys were devastated and she had no answers. She accused Karla of having kept the information from her when she could've sheltered the boys from this. Karla told her all she knew. She also reminded her that when she'd tried to talk to her earlier that she'd been impatient and unconcerned. She didn't deserve that consideration now. Karla had to find Dan. If she didn't know where he was then get the hell off her phone in case someone else did.

She also got a call from the girls she and Dan had helped for their 4-H group. They recognized Dans picture on the news and wanted to express their sympathy. That nearly put her under the table.

Alex had been with her for most of the day. She'd had to go back to the squad room to help field calls of people who thought they had seen him or just wanted to make crank phone calls. No one seemed to be of any help.

The evening of the third day, Karla went to bed by herself and cried herself to sleep. It was looking like they'd never find him. She dreamed about him. He was happy and smiling and aroused. But then the dream changed. He was sick, hurt and calling her. He was far away and she couldn't reach him. She was mired in mud and manure. She tried to move toward him but the current of the mud was moving her away from him. She tried to run to beat the current, it didn't work. She tried to swim to him, even though it was nasty, awful stuff. Nothing worked. The current pulled her away and he was gone from her sight.

"Dan! Don't go!" she screamed and woke herself up. She was dressed in one of his shirts and shorts, holding his pillow. The scent of him was faint on the pillowcase. She was drenched in sweat, but she refused to take them off. They brought her some comfort. "Where are you?" she demanded of thin air. "Where are you?!" She screamed to the ceiling.

Her mind was wildly going over anything. Everything she could remember or dream up about Dan. His smile, his kisses, his pride in his sons, his stance when he was in his office doing his job as Captain. An unconscious pride that attracted her like a moth to a flame. Then the book. The things she'd seen there that he'd done. In his own handwriting. Even a few diagrams and a sketched picture or two. She got up and went out to the dining room where the book was laying all over the table. She ran her hands over the pages, while tears rolled down her cheeks.

She pulled some of them to her and laid her head on them. She fell asleep that way.

The phone rang, startling her awake. She jumped for the phone, knocking it over in her haste. "Hello."

"Karla? It's Katie. I just got back. How are you? Did they find him yet?"

"Hi, Katie. No, they haven't found him. Did you see it on the television?"

"Yeah. Listen, I'm not sure but I thought I saw him."

"Dan? Probably not. He's been missing for a few days."

"That's when I thought I saw him. I mean, the man I saw was drunk, so I was told, but I could swear it was him."

"Where? Can you tell me where?"

Katie did just that. "I didn't think it was him. I mean he was drunk and…."

"Katie, I'll call you back. Thanks." Karla said hastily. She disconnected and dialed Bobbys number.

"Goren."

"It's Karla. I got a call from someone who says they saw Dan the day he disappeared. She said some man was helping him walk and told her he was drunk. She's seen Dan and knows what he looks like, but she didn't think it was him because she knows he's a cop."

"Where?" Bobby asked.

She gave him the address. "I'm going to go check it out."

"No. Don't. Let me get a team and…."

"And what, Bobby? Run it by the Chief? Forget it. If Dan's there, I'm going to get him out." Karla hung the phone up.

It started to ring almost immediately. She unplugged it and went to get dressed. She knew that this wasn't a good idea alone. It went against all the procedures and she was going to be in big trouble because of it, but it was the first time she'd ever had a chance to do anything concrete and she wasn't going to do anything stupid. She threw on the first clothes she could grab, got her badge and her gun and headed for the address Katie had given her.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**When You're the Captain CH 7**

"Damn it. Alex, we need to go." Bobby told his partner.

"What's up?" she asked sleepily.

"Karla got a tip on the captain and she's going to follow up on it. She's not answering her phone and I'll bet she's not going to call it in. We need to go stop her."

"What kind of tip did she get?"

Bobby told her while pulling on his clothes. "You women are going to be the death of me yet." He grumbled just to hear Alex scold him.

"I like that." She said right on cue. "If it weren't for us you wouldn't be here."

"Literally." He grinned.

"Literally." She agreed and shoved him toward the door. "Go get the car started. It's cold out there." They were on their way in minutes. "She's going to owe me a big latte for this." Alex told her partner.

"I hope she's right and I hope she's not." Bobby agreed. "If she's right, I'd bet she'll buy us a gourmet dinner not just coffee."

Karla had driven Dans car, because her truck was still at the precinct. Bobby parked next to her. The two got out and Karla appeared out of the shadows. "This is the place I was told about. I looked around, but I didn't see anything."

"You were supposed to do what you were told." Alex told her sharply.

"You were supposed to call for back up." Bobby told her just as sharply.

"I did. That's what you are. And I listened. I haven't gone in, have I? And I trust the eyesight of the person who told me about this."

"We're going to go into that later. You stay here. Alex and I will go in and check it out."

Karla cocked her head and gave him a look. He correctly interpreted it. She was worried that Dan was in there and she wasn't going to stay out of it. "You stay with us and if there's trouble…"

"I'll duck. Bobby, I have to go in if there's even a chance of Dan being in there. Alex, do you understand?"

"I understand the reason. I don't think it's a good idea. You're a cop yes, but you don't have any street experience….." Karla got a stubborn look on her face. "Never mind. Just be careful."

Only the bare minimum of consciousness was left in Dan. He twitched when he heard the door being unlocked. He tried to move, anything to prevent what he felt was going to happen. He had no hope and no way out. He still didn't want to die, but he saw no way he could prevent it. He rolled his head to one side to look at his captor. He didn't have enough strength to lift his head.

He recognized the man. It was one of the men who'd gotten away in his dealings. He knew immediately that he was going to die. The part of his brain that was still functioning knew who this was and why he'd been targeted. It gave him small comfort. He closed his eyes, let his head fall forward and hoped for a quick death.

Bobby led the way into the empty house. He had his gun drawn, his vest on and Alex right behind him, similarly dressed. The door was unlocked, though it looked like it was locked and showed no signs of anyone using it for years. He eased up the few stairs to the back of the house. Alex right behind him and Karla behind her.

He tested the wooden doors off the kitchen. One was a pantry in an old fashioned house the second one was to the basement. The third one was to the bathroom. He eased on by toward the rest of the house.

Karla left them to cover the rest of the house and went down the steps to the basement. No one was supposed to get hurt, suppose someone was down here and got hurt in the process. It was dark, damp and moldy. She was about to go back upstairs when she saw slivers of light through a tight fitting sliver of wood. She walked over to it and saw that it was a door, cleverly hidden against wood paneling. A slit in the wood was the handle.

Holding her gun in one hand she reached out and opened the door with the other, keeping back so the light wouldn't blind her. The hinges did not creak, surprising in a house this old. She moved into the light and gasped.

A large, heavily muscled man was standing in there with a large crowbar raised over his head ready to bring it down with a crushing blow. She saw hands of someone behind him cuffed overhead. The man with his back to her was unaware of her arrival. "Police! Freeze! Put the weapon down.!" She told him.

He raised it fractionally and she shot him in the shoulder. He jerked, but the bar didn't drop. She put another bullet in his other shoulder. He jerked this time and dropped the bar on the floor. He whirled around and stared at her. He lurched toward her. His face was contorted into a grotesque mask. It looked like he'd gone insane. He moved with mechanical strides. Karla crouched down. "Stop or I'll shoot! Stop!" She told him. He kept coming. She took aim and pulled the trigger. It hit him in the chest.

He jerked upright and crumpled to the floor. She eased forward to see his condition. He still had a pulse but as she checked it faded. He was dead. She turned to see if she could help the homeless man shackled behind him. It was Dan. And he was in terrible shape.

"Dan! Bobby, help me!" She screamed rushing to her fiancés side.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**When You're the Captain CH 8**

Bobby and Alex heard the shots from below and bolted for the door leading to the basement. Alex was quicker, being closer. "Dan! Bobby, help me!" They heard Karla scream.

Guns in hand they followed the light to see Karla standing next to a man, hung by his arms in the basement, beaten to nearly senselessness. The man was Dan Ross, nearly unrecognizable and completely covered with bruises all over his bare torso. Alex gasped and turned away. Immediately memories flooded her and the anxiety of being that one assaulted her.

Bobby pushed past her and hurried to Karla. "Oh, Lord!" he breathed. He was not a religious man usually, but he figured the Good Lord would forgive him just this once. He put his gun away and reached for his handcuff keys. As tall as he was he was the only one who could reach the cuffs to unlock them. "Steady him." He told Karla urgently.

Karla wrapped her arms around Dans hips and held onto him. "Hold on, sweetheart, we're here. Help is here." She said to him over and over.

"I can't get them unlocked. They're jammed. Can you lift him at all?"

Karla tried to spread her legs and lift, but he was too heavy. He groaned in agony. "I can't. He's too heavy!" She was a professional and the situation called for professional actions. She came over and wrapped her arms around Dan from behind. The two women lifted with all their strength and Bobby was a

"Alex, we need you." Bobby told his partner urgently.

Alex swallowed the Bile in her throat. She was a professional and the situation called for professional actions. She came over and wrapped her arms around Dan from behind. The two women lifted with all their strength and Bobby was able to release the cuffs. Dans weight sagging nearly knocked them both over. Only Bobbys quick reflexes, incredible strength and size saved them from being pinned under Dan.

Bobby caught him and eased him to the floor. Alex stood back and pulled out her cell phone. "Officer Down! We need an bus now!" She gave the address. She hung up and dialed the precinct, giving them the information.

"Check him." Bobby told Alex nodding to the guy Karla shot.

He put his hand on Dans neck. "He's in bad shape but he's alive. Find something to put on him, a blanket or shirt something."

Karla pulled off her shirt and spread it over him. "Oh, Dan! Stay with me, sweetheart. Don't let go. I'm here. Help is on the way. I love you."

Bobby pulled his shirt off as well and put it on his captain. He gave Karla back hers. "I don't think he'd want everyone to see you in your underwear."

She skinned back into it without taking her eyes off her battered fiancé. "Where are they? He needs help."

"We just called them. They're on the way. Alex? How is he?"

"He's dead." Alex confirmed. She came back over to them, looking down at Dan. Her face was immeasurably pained and she paled when she saw the handcuffs still on his wrists.

Bobby cursed his thoughtlessness and quickly removed the cuffs altogether. He put them out of sight behind him, careful not to disrupt any DNA that would be on them. "Karla, I'll need your weapon." He said gently.

Karla reached down and pulled it, handing it over to him without objection. "I know this is bad, but when I came in he had that crowbar raised over his head. If he had brought it down he would've killed Dan. The way he was ha…..hanging it would've landed on the back of his head, on his neck or both. Any one of them could've been fatal. I told him to stop. I identified myself as police. I told him to drop the crowbar. He raised it higher and I thought he was going to do it anyway. So I shot him in the shoulder. I thought the pain might make him stop. It didn't. So I shot him in the other shoulder. He did drop the bar then, but he turned and came toward me. I told him to stop or I'd shoot. Stop! But he didn't and I had to shoot him to save myself and Dan. There was no other way." She talked non-stop.

Bobby nodded. "We'll write it all down when we get back to the precinct."

Karlas gaze never left Dan, she stroked his face and his hair. "I like his hair. It has such a wonderful texture and so much body." She murmured.

"Karla. Karla!" Bobby said. "Someone needs to go up to bring the medics down here. Go up and find them. I hear them coming."

"I won't leave him." She told him coldly.

"He's fine for this minute. The sooner you go, the sooner they can get him to help." Bobby told her. "Do it for him. I'll make sure he is safe. Go."

Karla leaned down and kissed Dans forehead and headed upstairs, reluctantly. Bobby didn't want to talk in front of her, but he was very worried about the man on the floor. The human body can only take so much punishment and it didn't look like the dead man had pulled any punches.

"He's bad, isn't he?" Alex asked quietly.

Bobby nodded. "I hope with all my heart he makes it. It's going to be touch and go for awhile, I'm afraid. We need to see if we can't find his badge and gun. It's probably upstairs where that monster was staying. I'll go look for it as soon as the ambulance takes him away. CSU will want to do a thorough job but I'll make sure of where the gun is first and get it out of here."

"I hope for his sake the Chief doesn't come at Karla with his usual lack of tact or we may have to physically restrain her. She doesn't like him and she's pretty raw right now." Alex said. "I don't blame Karla for shooting the guy, but it's going to be her word against what the CSU team finds."

"I think first we need to get Dan somewhere where he can be looked at, then we'll worry about it."

Karla came back telling the medics to hurry. She came over to watch them take care of Dan. Her hands clenched and unclenched as she listened to what they had to say. She stayed out of the way, but close at hand. The medics were busy. They rolled Dan carefully onto a backboard. When he groaned Karlas face went white. She was tense. Alex went over to stand next to her. Bobby stayed near the body and the crowbar preserving the scene for CSU.

The CSU team arrived with the Chief of Detectives in tow. They swarmed into the room and the Chief went over to Bobby. He took up all of Bobbys attention. Alex moved over to them. The paramedics lifted Dan onto a stretcher and strapped him down. "Let's roll." One of them said.

They began to hustle the stretcher carefully out of the room. Karla was with them. The Chief said. "Sgt. Wilkes, where do you think you're going? You're the first officer on the scene…"

"I'm going with my fiancé, Chief."

"No, you're staying here. We need your statement….."

"We have her statement, sir." Bobby said.

"This is not negotiable. She is an officer and she needs to be here….."

Karla reached into her pocket, pulled out her badge and dropped it on the floor of the room. "I'll be at the hospital." She said coldly and marched out.

"Stop her." The Chief said.

"She's worried about her fiancé, sir. We know where she lives and we can find her when we need her." Alex said.

"That woman is on suspension."

"Her captain needs to be notified." Bobby said.

"I'll be taking care of that." The Chief said harshly. "Tell me what you know."

Bobby moved away so the CSU detectives could do their job and tried to recreate the scene for his Chief. His opinion of the man was dropping the longer he was around him. He may have been a good detective once, but he was lacking in the skills required to make a good leader. How he'd gotten to Chief of Detectives was a mystery to him. The man knew his business, but he had lost touch with the field work.

While Bobby was occupied with the Chief, Alex stepped over and casually picked up Karlas dropped badge and slipped it into her pocket on the way upstairs. Dan's badge and gun was in a drawer upstairs. Along with several other similar others. It looked like he had done this before. There were badges from several different departments all across the country. That was going to make the Chief look very good with his fellow officers.

Bobby came up to where Alex was watching the CSU team do their work. Alex filled him in on what they'd found. He made a note of the cities. "We need to go to the hospital. I think Karla is going to need us."

"We've done all we can here." Alex agreed.

The ambulance was too crowded for Karla to be inside. She tried to argue about it but it was wasting valuable time. She hurried to Dans car and took off after it. She was only moments behind it as it wheeled into St Lukes hospital. She hurried inside. Dan was already gone to the back.

The nurses were sympathetic to her but firm. She wasn't his wife, or his relative, so she wasn't allowed to go back with him. She paced the waiting room, frustrated. She'd been with him such a short time. Yes, he needed skilled medical help, but why couldn't she go back? This was not going to continue. She was going to be Dans wife and they weren't ever going to keep her out again.

She called the one woman no one thought to notify. She went outside and came in another door to the hospital. "I'm Nancy Ross. You have my husband here as a patient?" she asked the nurse at the desk.

They let her in to the ICU where Dan had been taken. She didn't care that she had lied. Nancy had only asked that she be kept up on his condition. The nurse nodded to her and left her. "I'll be right outside if you need anything." She said, kindly.

Karla approached him carefully as though she would trigger something on the floor that would send him away. "Hey, you. I'm so glad to see you." She whispered to him. She wanted to touch him, anywhere. Both of his hands had IV's in them, he had wires all over his chest, bandages on his face and monitors attached all over him. She wasn't sure where to touch him, but the urge was so strong.

"Anywhere you can touch him is fine. He's pretty well wired, but he can feel it. I think it's okay for you to be with him." A kindly male voice told her from behind.

Guiltily, she whirled around to the man standing behind her. He wore a doctors long white coat over scrubs and white shoes. "I-I…."

"You'd be Mrs. Ross, Mrs. Nancy Ross, correct? I'm Dr. Graham."

"Yes. How is he? Really?"

Dr Graham stepped up to Dans bed and watched the monitors for a minute. He gestured for her to step up beside him. "He's in critical condition. The next 24 hours is crucial, but I've known Dan for years. He's a strong man, a fighter and he'll pull through this if anyone can."

"You've known…. then you know…." Karla stammered.

"That you're not Nancy? I know Nancy well and I know the situation. I know that Dan is happier with you than he has been in a long time and I'm glad for both of you. I do have just two favors to ask you."

"O-Okay."

"First, don't let anyone know that you're not Nancy."

"Alright. What's the second one?"

"Make him happy. He was a lonely man until he met you."

"I was too and I didn't realize it. I love him so much."

"There is just one more thing." The doctor said softly so no one could overhear him.

"What's that?"

"Invite me to the wedding."

"Consider yourself invited." Karla told him with a quavery voice.

Dr. Graham touched her on the shoulder and left the room. A nurse came in and delivered a chair for her. "Doctors orders." She smiled at Karla and left again.

She sat down on the chair and leaned against the bed. She picked up his hand and held it, IV's and all. "Dan, my Dan, how could anyone be that kind of a monster? How could anyone be so terrible? I want to be in this bed instead of you. Give me this pain."

Dan couldn't hear her. He was heavily sedated. She sat holding his hand for a long time just watching him. Finally she rested her head on his hand and fell asleep. The nurses just did their job around her. That was what Bobby and Alex saw when they arrived to see how he was. They just tiptoed back out and went back to the station.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**When You're the Captain CH 9**

Movement on the bed, under her hand, noises that weren't home noises or even noises from her office filtered into her consciousness. She lifted her head and looked up toward the head of the bed. Dans eyes were half open, but they were open and he was looking at her. "You're real." He croaked.

"So are you." She said awed at him. "You're here. You're really here."

"I am. I was beginning to wonder if I was going to make it. I didn't even know why I was being held."

"We didn't either until just before we found you. You and I owe a lot to Katie."

"Katie?"

"Yeah, Katie and Cinco remember? She saw you right after you were abducted. She thought it was you, but Dushenko told her it was someone who was drunk and she didn't get a good look at your face. Until the Chief of Detectives put your face on television she didn't know it was you. She told us where she'd seen you."

"Send her a large steak dinner and a round bale of hay for the nag." He smiled and winced. He caught his breath at the pain.

"Do you want me to call the nurse?" She asked alarmed.

"No. They'll give me more painkillers and it'll put me back to sleep. I want to be with you first."

"Not for awhile yet. I don't think the doctor would approve." Karla teased gently squeezing his hand.

He tried to chuckle appreciatively and ended up gasping in pain as his muscles spasmed. "Oh, don't."

"I'm sorry. Please relax. I won't do that again." Karla leaped to her feet, scared that she'd hurt him.

One of the nurses hurried in. She stuck a syringe in the IV and watched it take effect almost immediately. "Just relax, Captain. Your muscles aren't up to much movement right now. That's a muscle relaxant. It should help. I'll be back in a few minutes with some medicine for the pain."

"No." Dan objected.

"Sleep is the best medicine for you right now. Doctor Grahams orders. His orders were specifically pain meds, antibiotics and Nancy here. In that order. I'll give you a few minutes than I'll be back." She bustled out.

"Nancy. She thinks you're Nancy? But…."

"Shhh. Don't worry about it. Nancy knows, Dr. Graham knows, and I'm pretty sure the nurses do too. Your fiancé can't be in here, but your wife can. It doesn't matter what they call me as long as I'm here."

"Don't go. When they give me the medicine…."

"I'm not going anywhere. When you wake up, I'll still be here. You are safe, my Dan."

"I like that name."

"That's who you are. My Dan, my heart, my love, my life."

"Mmmm." Dan said uncomfortably.

The nurse came in and injected another syringe of medicine into the IV. "You're going to go to sleep now. Don't fight it." She advised.

Dan reached for her hand. "Stay." He pleaded, reaching for her hand.

"I'm right here. Go to sleep, my love. I'll be right here when you wake up." She kissed his hand and held it to her cheek.

Within a few moments, he was asleep and his hand in hers relaxed. She didn't relax hers until quite some time later.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**When You're the Captain CH 10**

Don Cragen and Samantha Sackett came to see Dan the next day. They asked Karla to step outside while they talked to him. She nodded, though she didn't like it. Dan was still in a lot of pain most of the time, and he tired easily. Karla was very protective of him. She went out to the waiting room.

While she waited the doors to the hospital opened and the Chief of Detectives walked in. He spotted Karla and came over to her. "When are you going to give your statement?" he barked at her.

"I gave my statement to Detectives Goren and Eames." She told him "Sir." She added belatedly.

The Chief was not exactly dense. He recognized that she didn't like him and she was also insolent, almost to the point of belligerence. "I want you down at the precinct today. You are suspended pending investigation of this matter."

"Whatever, sir." Karla shrugged.

"Sgt. Wilkes, do you know who I am?"

"You're the Chief of Detectives." She replied calmly. It didn't seem to impress her much. Which was her intention.

"I'm glad to see you noticed that." He snapped. Karla merely stared at him. It irritated him. "I could have your badge, Sgt."

"Do you need a second one?" she asked innocently.

The Chiefs face turned a lovely shade of red and his jaw hardened. "You are facing insubordination charges." He warned.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you're such a blowhard that you consider harassing me more important than Dans life. I'm sorry that you can't run an investigation and save the best captain you have. I'm sorry that we're having this conversation. I have better things to do than blow the wind with you." Karla told him harshly. "If you want my badge then you go ahead and have it. If you're the person the NYPD depends on to survive than I'm happy to leave a sinking ship. I only regret that you're taking down some damned good officers with you."

"Sgt. Wilkes." The sharp crack of Captain Sacketts voice froze anything else that Karla was going to say before it was said.

"Yes, ma'am." Karla said.

She moved into the waiting room with Cragen. "Just exactly what is going on?"

"The Chief of Detectives and I are having a disagreement, Captain. I was expressing my opinion."

"I gathered that. I want you in my office first thing in the morning. Do not be late. You are dismissed, Sgt."

"Yes, ma'am. Captain Cragen, Chief of Detectives."

"I want that woman disciplined."

The chief demanded when Karla was barely out of the room. Karla could hear her captains voice, but couldn't understand the words she used to reply. Oh, yes, she was in big trouble this time. Someday she'd learn to curb her tongue, but she just couldn't bring herself to like the Chief no matter what rank he held. She walked back into Dans room. He was in pain, but it didn't look like they had given him any medicine. No doubt they had been told to hold off until the Chief came in.

"Hi. Did you have a good visit with the Captains?" she teased gently.

"Sort of. Did you talk to them when they left?" he asked.

"We exchanged words then they wanted to have a word with the Chief."

"Karla! You got into it with him, didn't you?"

"The man is a jerk. I hate jerks."

"He's my CO and he can have you fired from the department."

"I'll apologize to him, if you want. He's not liable to forgive me now anyway. I still think I was right. He was absolutely useless when we were looking for you…."

"Karla, " Dan warned wearily.

"Don't worry. I have other job options. You just need to rest. I buried myself and I'll dig myself out."

"She's right about that. She did bury herself." The Chief said from behind Karla.

Karla stiffened in resentment. She moved around the other side of Dans bed. Her face was a mask where she was trying to hide her anger. "How are you, Dan?" the Chief asked.

"Recovering, sir. You didn't have to come to see me. I'll be released in a few days."

"In spite of current opinion, I am not an uncaring man." He said looking directly at Karla. She held his gaze steadily. "I've arranged for Eames to take your job temporarily until you can take the reins again. She'll be contacting you for updates periodically. I trust you will get the calls."

Karlas eyes narrowed angrily. That was a deliberate slam. "I'm sure he will. All department employees should work for the good of the department not their own glory." She shot back.

The Chief gave her a small smile. He'd been baiting her and she'd risen to the bait. Not a good idea, Dan could've told him, but it was done. "Sgt. Wilkes, can I speak to the Captain alone for a few minutes?"

"I'm probably fired anyway so, no, I don't think so. He needs his medicine and they won't be giving it to him if you're here." Karla stated.

Dan put his hand on hers. "It's okay. I'll be fine."

"I'll be right outside. For just a minute." She shot the Chief a warning look and bent to kiss Dan before she walked back out of the room.

The Chief nodded to her when he left the room a few minutes later and she went back in. Dans face was lined with pain and she buzzed the nurses station for more medicine. "I'm sorry. I'd stand guard with a gun if it will keep you from getting so many visitors til you get better." She said lightly.

"My pet dragon." He said tiredly.

The nurse hustled in and injected his IV with something. "I wish we were able to control how many visitors we get. You must be hurting pretty good by now. This will help. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, thank you." Dan said.

The nurse smiled at Karla and left again. He reached out his hand and grasped hers. "I'll be able to go home in a couple of days. I'm looking forward to that."

"I am too. I miss you. I miss being able to hold you and kiss you without having an audience. I miss our time together in the evenings, just sitting on the couch watching tv."

"I don't think anyone will say anything if you were to come up here for a few minutes. Just until I go to sleep."

With a great deal of giggling Karla crawled into the hospital bed with him. It was tricky to avoid the wires and tubes. Dan smiled at her playful attitude. He put his arm around her as she settled against him with a sigh. The nurse who had given him the medicine poked her head inside to see if everything was all right. Dan saw her but she just smiled when she saw what was going on and backed back out. He didn't say anything to Karla about the visitor.

Karla wasn't sure what to do with the arm she usually laid across Dans chest. He caught it in his hand and laid it carefully across himself. She was stiff at first. He patted her hand and she relaxed. He went to sleep, comfortable at last.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**When You're the Captain CH 11**

Karla was at her Captains office as ordered the first thing the next morning, before she went to the hospital. She knew she was in trouble. She knew she was very likely to be fired and that she also deserved it, but there was no way to take it back even if that was her inclination. She had dressed carefully. She wore business casual clothes and had pulled her hair up in a twist.

Captain Sackett was in high professional mode. She scanned Karla up and down with a single glance and opened her door. "I'm glad to see you understand the need to follow orders, Wilkes." She said formally. Karla said nothing. Sackett looked at her again. She had not asked her to have a seat. That was deliberate. "Close the door."

Karla did as requested and came back to stand where she had been before. She resumed her position without a word. Captain Sackett sat down and looked at her officer. "Explain to me what's going on in your head. You insulted the Chief of Detectives."

"Yes, ma'am. I gave him my opinion of his personality and his job performance. He had a different point of view. I should have kept that opinion to myself. I felt that he'd been unnecessarily harsh with me, first insinuating that I had anything to do with Dans, uh, Captain Ross's disappearance then ordering me out of the precinct when I was trying to help in the search. Then he wanted me to stay at a crime scene that was already well covered by qualified detectives when I wasn't sure my fiancé was going to live. I don't like the man and I made no bones about letting him know that."

"Diplomacy is not your strong suit, is it?" The captain said. "Never mind, you've already given me my answer. You were treated according to procedure at the precinct, and you should have stayed at the crime scene, though I can understand why you didn't. These are things I can deal with. What I can't, and won't, put up with is your blatant contempt for the Chief of Detectives. In spite of your dislike of the man he is one of your superior officers and you will act like you are part of this department when you are around the man. I can't order you to like him, I wouldn't even if I could, but you will treat him with the respect due his rank. Both in this office and anytime you meet him when you are in the presence of another officer. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR ON THIS MATTER?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now, since you seem to have alienated a good number of people lately with your attitude and disregard for authority, you are being made an example of. Starting immediately you will report to the department psychiatrist for a psych evaluation and anger management classes. You are skating on thin, thin ice, Wilkes. You are a good officer and I'd hate to fire you but I cannot condone your current attitude. This is a dealbreaker. If you don't do this, I will fire you without any further warning. Are we on the same page, Sgt?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Sackett nodded. "Now, I understand that you have been under a great deal of pressure with what's been going on with Dan. I'm going to insist that you take care of these problems but I will give you six weeks to comply. You are on administrative leave. I suggest you get on the classes immediately."

"Yes, ma'am."

Sackett peered suspiciously at Karla. "You have been unusually quiet. Why?"

"I messed up. I know that. I'm going to fix it."

"I believe it. If for no other reason than because Dan is counting on you. I only have one more piece of advice and I hope you take it to heart."

"I'm listening, Captain."

"Stay away from the Chief of Detectives and if you do need to be around him, watch your tongue."

"With any luck…Yes, ma'am." Karla said.

"Get out of here, Wilkes."

Karla left her office.

Dan was sitting in a chair grinning when Karla got there. He was entirely cleared of wires and only had one IV line still attached to his left hand. "They're releasing me tomorrow." Was his greeting.

She came over and greeted him with a kiss. "That's excellent news."

"It is. How are you? I know you had a meeting with your captain this morning. Is there anything you can talk about? I'm here if you want to talk."

Karla gave a bark of laughter. "Just getting my hide raked over the coals. You know how it is. I deserved it."

Dan nodded wisely. "You must've really made a stink for her to come down on you. She's pretty easy going."

"Are you fishing for information?" she teased.

"I wouldn't mind knowing." He admitted.

"Nosey." She accused.

"It concerns you so it concerns me."

"Alright." Karla shrugged. "I told the Chief of Ds that he's ineffective as a leader, people like him are going to bring the department down and that he's a blow-hard. He disagreed. I have to go in for psych eval. for my authority issues and go to anger management classes. And I heard all about it from Captain Sackett. That's all. Happy now?"

"I would've placed you on leave until you completed it."

Karla made a disgusted face at him. "Yeah she did that too. You all think alike. I'll admit to having authority issues, but I do not have an anger management problem."

"You do, you know." He told her gently.

"Says you and every other employer I've ever had. We're all too regulated. You can only use your anger in approved ways, anything else makes you a renegade or worse. It's like living in a group home. Everything that you do differently makes you an outcast. I am different, Dan, and that's the truth of it."

"I know. We all are, I just want you to realize that it's obvious. I noticed it."

"You, my Dan, are a detective and I made a very bad impression the first day I was in your precinct, remember? I thought you might just throw me back out."

"I considered it. But you tend to grow on a person."

"Oh you are such a sweet talker. I told the captain I'd do that stuff and I will. Now can we drop it? Captains can be such a pain."

"I don't think so, it's always the officers fault."

"Yeah right." Karla leaned over and gave him another kiss. She stroked his head briefly. "You are looking so much better."

"I'm feeling better."

"So what does the doctor say about your restrictions?"

"He's going to write them all down and go over them before I leave. I won't be back in the office for quite a while, but at least I'll be out of here."

"And you'll probably be bored out of your mind by the end of a week. What're you going to do with yourself?"

"I don't know. I'd like to see the boys if you don't have a problem with that."

"Dan, they are _your_ boys. I would never dream of coming between you and them. I'm not a monster. Is this always going to be a problem for us?"

"No, I just know how you feel about them."

"I don't think you do or you'd know you don't need to ask. Just make the arrangements and let me know that they'll be there so I don't walk around in my underwear or something."

"You don't walk around in your underwear."

"Yeah, more's the pity."

"I'll tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone." Dan said softly, leaning toward her.

"I promise." She leaned close to him.

"One of the things I'm looking forward to when I'm at home is getting a chance to make love with you again." He reached over with his hand and squeezed hers. "After my ribs will let me breath properly."

"You are definitely on the mend. I'm looking forward to that, too."

"Come here." He tugged on her hand.

"What?" she followed his lead.

He guided her over to sit on his lap. "Sit."

"I'll hurt you."

"No, you won't. I need to hold you. It's okay."

Moving carefully Dan guided Karla onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Hesitantly she snuggled up to him. It felt good to hold her. He put both arms around her and squeezed. It just felt so normal and so right. He squeezed harder, hanging on for dear life. All of a sudden the enormity of what he had gone through rose in him like a tide he couldn't fight.

The fear, the pain, the absolute despair when he thought he'd never see the light of day again overwhelmed him and he clutched her tightly to his chest in spite of the pain. Then she was holding him. She put he arms around his neck and pulled his head to her shoulder. He buried his face in her hair and struggled not to give in to the suffocating pressure inside himself. He was strong, he was a captain, he had survived things before this. How could this happen to him? He fought the urge to howl and scream in rage and pain and despair. It all was too much.

His body shook with his efforts to control his emotions. He didn't realize he was hurting Karla, the pain was so great it was blocking out everything. She held him, stroking his hair, rubbing circles on his back, kissing the side of his head and neck and telling him it was alright and he was safe now.

"I thought I was going to die. I thought I'd never see you again, never hold you again, never get out of there. I was so afraid and I didn't know why." He sobbed against her.

"He was insane, a monster. He had no right to do that to you. You didn't deserve that. You don't deserve that. It's okay now. It's over. He can't hurt you again. Shh, it's okay. I'm here and we're together." She kept saying over and over until he heard her.

As the feelings passed he released her, only then realizing how hard he'd been holding her. "I'm sorry. I hurt you." He tried to wipe the tears from his face without letting her see them.

"No, I'm fine." She lied. She tilted his face up so she could look at him. She tenderly wiped the tears from his cheeks with her hand and smiled at him. "It's okay. I'll tell you what, though, you are still and always will be my captain. Up until this morning, I would have said not to tell that to Captain Sackett, but if you get the chance now you just go right ahead and tell her."

Dan gave her a shakey smile. "Authority issues." He said.

"If you say so. You're the boss."

"That'll be the day where you're concerned." He teased comfortable with the humor. "Did I hurt you?"

"Oh, I'll live. We'll recover together."

The emotional roller coaster Dan had just rode wore him out and he began to yawn and sag visibly. "I guess I'm more tired than I thought." He admitted.

"Then let's get you back to bed and you can catch nap. I'm going to go run a few errands and I'll be back later. If you're nice to me I'll sneak in a strawberry milkshake for you. Make that hospital food more palatable."

"Homemade?"

"Thick and creamy just like you like it."

"Sounds good." Karla would have gotten off his lap but he tugged her gently down and kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled at him and stroked his face.

She got up, stifling a groan, he really had squeezed pretty hard. It didn't matter. He could hug her harder and it would still be fine. She turned and her heart went out to him as he eased himself out of the chair. She had seen the bruises and they were fading, but they were brilliant colors. She walked the few steps back to his bed with him. He climbed in and laid down.

She touched his face and smiled at him. "Fine thing, grown man taking a nap in the middle of the afternoon." He grumbled already drowsy.

"A fine man taking a well deserved rest." Karla corrected. "If you don't mind, I'm going to sit here for a few minutes before I go."

"Alright." He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Karla made sure he was fast asleep before she eased herself out of the chair. He was a strong man, her ribs were sore. She eased out of the room and met a nurse. "I just was in here. He's had a rough time, maybe he could sleep for a bit. I'll be back later to see him."

She nodded. "I'll let the charge nurse know."

"Thanks." Karla turned and hurried for the door. She had a lot of shopping to do before Dan came home and she wanted to get it done before she came back.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**When You're the Captain CH 12**

As long as she was in trouble today, Karla figured in for a penny in for a pound. She turned Dans car toward Nancys house. It was time they met face to face and at least talked. There were too many misunderstandings and it was hurting Dan. Not that Karla cared one way or another what Nancy thought of her, but if it hurt Dan it was a whole different story.

She called ahead and asked Nancy if she could come over. "Uh, I guess. Is Danny alright? He's not…." 

"He's fine. He was sleeping when I left him a few minutes ago."

"Then why do you want to talk to me?"

"I think it's important and I'd like to meet you face to face."

"My husband is here."

"Good. I'd like to meet him too. I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

"I'll be waiting for you."

Karla hung up the phone and took two turns before she turned the corner of Nancys block. She considered going around it again and decided she needed to get this over with before she chickened out. She pulled her best meet the guys and play nice face on and walked up the sidewalk.

Nancy was well along in pregnancy and looked more than a little nervous. Todd was standing behind her trying to look impressive without looking confrontational. "You must be Karla. I'm Nancy. This is my husband, Todd."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you. Thank you for seeing me." Karla greeted them both affably.

"The boys are at a friends house so we can talk freely." Nancy said. "Please come in."

Karla stepped in and looked around. The house was very nice with polished hardwood floors, expensive furnishings and knick knacks on the tables. It showed a lot of care and work.

"Nice house you have here." She complimented them.

"Thank you, won't you have a seat?" Nancy indicated the living room as though Karla had come by to talk to a friend.

"Thank you. I won't stay too long, I have things I have to do. Dan is coming home from the hospital tomorrow. I have things to get before he does. The reason I'm here is to try to make things smoother for him. I was wrong in telling the boys, Brent in particular, that I'd cuff him to the railings if I had to. I was worried about him being in the crowd and getting hurt. The only experience I have with teenaged boys was the ones I met at the stationhouse. I want you to be assured I would only use such techniques as a very last resort.

I do not consider Brent and David bad kids and I'm sorry if this has gotten so out of proportion. Dan is a wonderful father and he loves his sons very much. I don't want to change any of that. The boys are getting older and the time is coming when they won't want to be around any adults. At least I never did."

Nancy and Todd exchanged a look. "I'm sorry too, for making comments before I even knew what was going on. That was unfair of me and unkind. You have been good for Danny, uh, Dan, he's happy with you and the boys tell me you were not as bad as they thought you were going to be. They expected you to want all their fathers attention and you were cool in the car. They thought I wanted them to dislike you. That's why they were so difficult."

"They weren't that bad and they didn't know me from Adams left ox. It's water under the bridge as far as I'm concerned. Dan is still pretty sore and emotionally under a lot of stress, but I'd like to surprise him and have the boys come over for a little while Saturday afternoon or Sunday if it's alright. It won't be much activity, but I think it would be good for all of them. I can't say I won't be there, in case Dan needs anything the boys can't provide, but I'll stay out of the way if you want me to."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Nancy said. "I appreciate you coming here. What we all want is what's best for the boys. With the new baby coming, it might set off some problems again. They say they're fine with it, but it's going to be an adjustment. We'll have to make sure we are all on the same page."

"When is the baby due?"

"Two more months. A-Are you and Dan planning on having children?"

"I was pregnant, but when I was kidnapped I miscarried. That was a miracle baby. I doubt if I'll ever have another chance. I guess that's what's meant to be. I want this visit to be a surprise for Dan. Should I come get the boys or can you bring them out?"

"I can bring them out." Todd offered.

"Is there anything I can do? For Dan and you, I mean?"

"Just tell me when we make the final arrangements what exactly you've told them about Dans condition so I know what they know and how they reacted. I won't tell them anything you say I shouldn't." Karla rose to her feet. "I need to scoot. I'll call you Friday while the boys are at school?"

"That would work. And, Karla, I'm sorry for your loss. The baby. Dan had to have been disappointed too."

"That man. He still thinks it's possible. And who am I to argue with him."

Nancy smiled and escorted her to the door. "You know, if you want to make a dinner for them that all the guys like, they love to make tacos ala Ross. I'll give you a list of ingredients when you call and you can surprise them. They haven't had those in years."

"Thank you, I'll look forward to it."

Her next stop was the grocer store and she stopped at home to drop everything off, made a strawberry shake for Dan and one for herself, grabbed a bag of cashews for him before she headed for the hospital again.

He was sitting in the chair again impatiently flipping through the television channels. "There you are. I'm ready to go out of my mind here."

"Ah, I bring contraband." She pulled two cups out of her oversized bag and passed one to him. Then she passed him the bag of cashews.

"I am going to have to marry you soon so you don't get away." He told her grinning taking a huge drink of it. "Mmm. That's good."

"All talk and no action, buddy." She teased back.

He gestured her over and gave her a big kiss. "Very, very soon." He said.

"Keep that thought handy. I also brought you a book, but I'm not sure you'll like it. It's a mystery novel, you'll have it figured out before the first chapter is done, but it beats what's on tv and it was all I could find unless you want to make Chinese food on a grill or make lots of money using your womens intuition."

"Those were my choices?"

"Well, it wasn't quite that bad. I did get the novel, but if you don't want to read it I will. I brought several from my library."

"Chick novels?"

"Aren't we full of ourselves tonight. No, smarty pants, I do read other things. Here, have a look."

Robert Ludlum? Piers Anthony, Terry Brooks, David Eddings, Robert Jordan? You do get around. Do you have a favorite?"

"It depends on why I'm reading it. With Anthony it's light, sarcastic almost, Eddings is whimsy, Brooks and Jordan is more long winded than I like, but someone gave them to me. I can't get into them like he could, and Ludlum is popular, but it's for when I need to focus on creativity and solving a work related problem."

Dan gestured for her to lean close. "Do any of them have sex in them?"

"You are feeling better. No, I left those at home. I didn't want to explain that to the nurses."

"I'm sure they're used to that."

"Not from me, they're not. Patience, my Dan, tomorrow you'll be home and we can work on your _condition._"

Dan groaned and rolled his eyes. "So did you get your errands done?"

"I did. I'm all set for you to come home. I'm only missing one thing."

"And that is?" he asked.

"What do you want for your welcome home dinner? Anything you want."

"You're killing me here." He groaned.

"To eat, sir. I want that as much as you do. Don't torture yourself. Tomorrow is a big day. What time do you want me to come get you?"

"I can be out of here at 9:00."

"Good. I'll treat you to breakfast before we go home."

"I'd really like to just go home. Let's get it to go."

"Home, it is."

"I don't suppose you'd mind sitting on my lap again."

Karla smiled and slipped onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She held him and he held her for quite some time. He would sigh from time to time and snuggle closer. She held him as close to her as she could, kissing his head and stroking his back and shoulders. He grew still. She looked down at him. He was dozing, sitting upright, contentment on his face.

"Hey, sleepy head. Time for you to hit the hay so I can be here bright and early tomorrow and take you home."

"Do you have to leave?"

"I do. Just for tonight."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you, too."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**When You're the Captain CH 13**

Karla was on pins and needles, sleeping restlessly and nervous until she got to the hospital. She brought Dan a set of clothes, jeans, a T-Shirt, and the rest. She also had a back up set of sweats in the duffle bag just in case. He was all smiles when she got there. He stood up to greet her, pulling her into his arms immediately. "Hi, ready to go?"

"Outside of the clothes. The doctor has to come in yet to sign the papers and I'm free at last."

"Does he have to examine you or anything?"

"No. I'm going to get dressed right now."

"I'll make sure they don't think you skipped town." She joked.

He kissed her quickly and went into the bathroom. He was moving easily except when he bent over. Karla caressed her ribs lightly, they were bruised from yesterday, but she wasn't going to complain.

Dr. Graham came in before Dan was dressed. "Did he make a run for it?" he asked lightly.

"He's ready to go." Karla admitted.

"Good. There you are." The doctor turned and greeted Dan when he came out of the bathroom. "You all set to go home?"

"I've been ready." Dan assured him heartily.

"I get that a lot. Sit down. I need to speak to both of you."

"Is something wrong, Doctor?" Karla asked.

"No, at least I hope not. Dan, you've taken a hell of a beating. I don't need to tell you that. Outwardly you are healing fine, but it's your internal organs that I'm concerned with. There has been a minor loss of function in your kidneys and liver. Nothing we can't deal with, the body has remarkable healing power, but I need you to go easy for awhile and keep a regular schedule of appointments for tests and follow this diet that I've given you. Keep an eye on your bodily functions and report any abnormalities immediately, no matter how minor."

"That sounds serious." Dan said.

"If it were life threatening, I'd be keeping you here in the hospital. It's just a precaution.

No strenuous activity, not exercises, no lifting at all, easy on the bending and stretching until further notice. Take your medicine and keep an eye on your blood pressure. If you feel faint or dizzy at all call an ambulance."

"You're scaring me, Dr. Graham." Karla said.

He nodded. "This is nothing to mess around with. You were literally hours from death even if you hadn't been hit again. Your body is going to take awhile to build your strength and health back. Give it that time. I've known you, Dan, for many years. You're going to push yourself, but remember what I'm telling you. And you, Karla, are going to have to be very strict with him. Sit on him if you have to."

"I will, Doctor." Karla nodded.

"I've written it all down here. You need to sign it before you leave, then you are ready to go. Do you have any questions?"

"Just one." She said.

"Karla, no." Dan said quietly.

"Yes. Sex. How careful should we be?"

"You're a straight shooter, huh? Speaking strictly as a doctor, I'd say go easy, watch for signs of anything unusual and I think you are smart enough to know what I mean. I wouldn't dare to suggest anything but that you be careful. A normal function won't hurt anything. Just reinforce the chandelier first."

"Dr. Graham! That's, uh, already been done." Karla scolded and grinned at him.

Dan wasn't sure who to be more shocked at. The doctor that he'd known for years or Karla who continued to surprise him. Dr. Graham chuckled. "You have a live one this time, Dan. Just remember what I said." He shook Dans hand, nodded to Karla and breezed from the room.

A nurse bustled in and gave Dan the papers to sign. She chatted non-stop about his release and wished them both good luck and out the door she went. An orderly came to the door with a wheelchair. "I can walk out." He grumbled.

"Sorry, hospital policy." The orderly said.

Karla turned so the orderly couldn't see and faced Dan. "You came in on a stretcher. It's progress that you leave in a chair. Besides you need to save your strength." She winked.

"You heard the doctor…"

"Dan Ross, you of all people should understand procedure. Get in the chair so we can go home." Karla ordered with her fists on her hips.

"Yes, ma'am." He gave in with dignity.

They left the hospital. The sun was shining outside and the day was warm. He stopped for a minute to breath as deeply as he could and enjoy the sunshine on his face. Karla gave him the time he needed watching him with pleasure. He looked at her and smiled. "I'm ready to go home."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**When You're the Captain CH 14**

As they approached the car, Karla extended the keys to him. "Do you want to drive?"

He looked at them and at her. "I think I'll take my life into my own hands and let you drive."

"Oh, I like that. I'll have you know I have not had an accident in let's see two years now?"

"Two years? You had an accident two years ago?" he yelped.

"Something like that, I think. Maybe a little more." She shrugged.

"Give me the keys. I'm driving." Dan extended his hand.

"Oh, no. I'm not giving them up. You made the decision, now you have to deal with it."

"I'll go back into the hospital and call a cab." Dan warned.

"Relax, you big goose. I really haven't had a car accident in better than 15 years." Karla laughed at him.

He pretended indignation. "You lied to me."

She hit the unlock button, "Just a little white one. Get in. I thought you were ready to go home." she got in.

He opened the door and slipped into the passengers seat. "I am. I'm more than ready to go home."

In spite of the teasing, Karla was an excellent driver. She handled the car and the traffic with skill. He was enjoying the ride. Once clear of the heaviest traffic, she sat back and reached over to squeeze his hand. "Thank you for letting me drive your car. I know your protective of it, but I'd never deliberately damage it."

"I know that. And its only a car. I wish you'd let me buy you one."

"A car is a car, the same as every other car. But my truck, that's a _truck_ and people are going to think twice before they cross it. If nothing else, it's because they're afraid the rust from it will get onto theirs."

"That's an excuse and you know it." He told her.

"Okay, let's be practical then. Number One, I don't want to drive a car so buying me one would be a waste of time. Number Two, you don't have the finances to do it. And Number Three, I love you for thinking of me, but no, thank you."

"Number One, if that's what you choose to drive you can. Number Two, that's what financing is for. And Number Three, I do love you and that's why I want to do it. I don't have a problem making payments if it will keep you safe."

"No, Dan, and that's the final word on it. Sit back and enjoy the ride. You're free and you're going home."

"This subject isn't closed."

"Okay, I'll give you six weeks to come up with a way to convince me that I should drive a car like everyone else. After that we drop the issue? Agreed?"

"Only if you keep an open mind about the issue."

"You should've been a lawyer. You drive a hard bargain."

"There's no need to be insulting." He said with a smile.

She grinned and winked at him, but her major attention was on the road. She turned off the major streets and accelerated toward their home. The gates looked welcoming and she drove slowly across the dip in the driveway to spare the car. She pulled up into his parking space.

"Where's your truck?" he asked.

"Behind the barn." She took off her seatbelt and got out.

Dan got out and looked at her with hard eyes. "You didn't have to hide it. I'm not going to freak out seeing it."

"See what? What are you talking about?" Karla asked in confusion.

"Your truck. I'm not going to have a flashback about it."

"I didn't…."

"Then why is it back there? You never park there." he insisted.

"I put it back there so I could….."

"Could what? Protect me? Is that what you think? That I need protection?"

Karla opened the door of the car. "Get in."

"What? Now look….."

"Get in the car, Dan." She ordered shortly.

He got back in not because she told him too, but so he could continue to argue with her. As happy as he was to be home, he was feeling displaced and it made him want to argue.

She didn't put on her seatbelt but started it and put the car into gear. She drove it carefully around the part of the drive she referred to as the field road toward the back of the barn. "You don't have to do this…." he said.

She glanced at him. She didn't answer. She rounded the back of the barn and pulled up beside the truck. Dan felt like a heel. There was the truck, he didn't have any kind of reaction to it, with a load of hay in the bed, half unloaded. That was why the truck was behind the barn. Without a word, Karla drove the car around in the yard and back to the parking space. She got out and headed toward the house.

He didn't follow immediately. All kinds of feelings were assaulting him. Shame, embarrassment, anger, longing, relief and fear. He'd made a mistake in accusing Karla of playing games. He knew better than that. He'd been so hurt that he thought she didn't trust him. He had to face her. He wanted to face her. He wanted to apologize.

He opened the door tentatively. When she was mad, she was a flurry of activity. All was quiet inside. He stepped inside. "Karla?" he called.

"In here." She called from the bedroom.

He went in, unsure of his reception. She was pulling on a T-Shirt he recognized as one of her work shirts. She had jeans on. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I have to go check on George. He was kind of off when I fed this morning. I want to make sure he's okay and I didn't want to ruin my good clothes if he isn't."

"Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to accuse you…."

She turned to face him. "You did, but you were wrong. I don't play those games, Dan, you know that. Or you would if you weren't so stressed out. I don't think you're going to freak out, I'm not afraid of anything you're going to do, and I still think you're the cats meow. I'm not mad, hurt a little, but not mad. You couldn't know I had hay brought in. It was an honest mistake. I'm going to give you time to change or whatever while I check on George then I'll be back in."

"Karla." He started. He wanted to connect with her but he wasn't sure how to make it clear to her that he hadn't meant to hurt her.

She laid a hand on his arm. "Let me go check on George then I'll come back in and we can spend the whole afternoon figuring it all out. This is on my mind and I need to take care of it before I can rest. Okay?"

"Go ahead. I'll be here." He said resigned.

She smiled at him, impishly. "I know. I like that thought. I'll be right back."

She stepped out of the room and he sat down on the bed. This wasn't exactly the way he'd planned his homecoming to be. But that was life with Karla. He kicked off his shoes and sighed with relief. He was home. Carefully he laid back on the bed. His ribs and abdominal muscles spasmed and he thought about the medicine they had to get. He'd better mention it to her. The hospital had given him a few until he could get his prescription filled so he had enough when he needed them.

The comforter on the bed was fluffy under his cheek and smelled like the fresh air outside. Karla liked to hang clothes on the line. He'd teased her when he'd first found out that she did that. She'd shot back that he'd be glad she did once he smelled how good they smelled. He'd teased her that she looked cute in bare feet, shorts and a tank top hanging clothes on the line. He'd come over to her and caught her in his arms, kissing her and then making love in the grass under the drying clothes.

His body tightened at the memory. He was in sorry shape. Hurting _and_ horny. Tough combination. He heard the outside door open and he tried to sit up in a hurry to hide his condition. That hurt even more, but it distracted his body. Karla came in. She had a distracted frown on her face. "Is George alright?"

"I'm not sure. He's listless, but he doesn't appear to be in any pain. I gave him a shot of Banamine though just in case. I'll go out later and check on him. I'm sorry. I wanted to concentrate just on you this afternoon."

"It's okay. David would be heartbroken if something happened to him. Imagine a horse named George. How is Orwell?"

"He's fine and so is Bogo and Dean."

"What a set of names."

"It's all your fault. You're the one who gave that book to the boys to read. Who the hell ever thought they'd call the horses George and Orwell?"

"It's a good book. I thought they'd enjoy it. And what's with Dean?"

"James Dean, dear. What an attitude. And Dean is a single syllable name, easy to use and easy for him to understand when I'm mad at him."

"Like Dan." He teased.

Karla grinned in dawning realization "Yeah, like that". She stepped over to stand between his legs. "How are you feeling?" she reached out and stroked his cheek.

"Happy to be home." He reached out gently and pulled her to him. "Sorry for being so suspicious."

"Forgiven." She put her arms around his shoulders and cuddled him to her breasts. He nudged close to her and she twined her fingers into his hair, kissing his head. "You'll need a haircut soon, or a set of barrettes." She teased gently.

"No barrettes, unless they have sparkles on them." He said happily.

"Ah, funny guy." She ran a hand lovingly over his back, willing to snuggle with him as long as he wanted.

After a minute, he shifted and grunted softly. "Damn."

"What?"

He let out a hiss of pain. "Muscle spasms."

"Lay back. Relax and they'll pass. Hold my hands."

He grabbed her hands and used them as a grab bars to lay down. "Stay here with me." He asked.

"Lay still so I don't hurt you." Karla climbed on the bed and lay down next to him. He closed his eyes tried to relax. She reached over and stroked his abdomen. The new sensations were overwhelming the old ones and he was able to relax. "Tough one, huh?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. You seem to have a handle on this muscle spasm thing. How is that?" he asked wanting to be distracted.

"I used to have a horse that liked to pin me against the stall. The first couple of times it was enough to put me in the emergency room for bruised ribs. Until I got smart enough not to let him do that again. I learned a trick or two. I've had some bumps and bruises from different animals over the years that made me seek medical attention. Even a monkey can be taught."

"Some monkeys." He said sarcastically.

"Do not make me do monkey noises." She said.

He chuckled. The movement made the muscles spasm again and he rolled onto his side to try to ease the discomfort. "Don't." he groaned.

"I'm sorry." She said contritely.

"'S okay. You can't help it." He breathed easier after a minute. "I can't believe how much this hurts."

"That's probably why the muscle relaxants are so strong."

"We need to get those filled."

"They're at the pharmacy now. I had them sent to mine so I can pick them up for you."

"You've told me repeatedly that you're just a glorified records clerk, but you're more of a personal assistant. How come you never went in for that?"

"How many officers in the police department have personal assistants?"

"You could've made a good living doing that for someone in the corporate world."

"I guess I could have but that would mean that my life would be put on hold for someone I could care less about. Someone who has enough money to hire a personal assistant would expect a 24-7 commitment and we both know I don't do well under pressure."

"And working for NYPD isn't pressure? It's a pressure cooker."

"It's not too bad where I'm at, and I found love there. I'm not complaining." She reached over and touched him with a soft smile. A yawn overtook her.

"You're tired. Are you alright?"

"I don't sleep well if you aren't here. Now I can rest."

"I'm sorry. I'd reach a pillow for you if I could."

"I'm ready for a nap. How about you?" she admitted.

"Yeah, I think I am."

Karla crawled up to the head of the bed and brought back to pillows. She carefully put one under Dans head, one next to it and rolled over so she was snuggled to his front. He smiled and put his arm around her, pulling her closer. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" she asked.

"No. You feel good in my arms. I missed this." He admitted.

"So did I. I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed the back of her neck. She squirmed closer and he sighed contentedly.

Peace and quiet prevailed in the house.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**When You're the Captain CH 15**

Dan was dreaming that Karla was next to him, warm, willing and kissing him. It was a dream he'd had several times in the last two weeks. His body responded to hers and he yearned toward hers.

It wasn't a dream. He was here, in their bed and Karla was kissing him. He deepened the kiss. She opened her mouth and he caressed her tongue with his. He was careful not to move around too much, but it had been nearly two weeks since he'd made love to her, and he wanted her now.

Karla hadn't been able to resist him when she'd woken up and he was here in bed with her. She'd touched him tentatively at first, but when he stirred she reached out with her whole hand to touch his T-Shirt covered chest. He'd groaned and she saw that his body was reacting to her touch. She kissed his lips. It felt so good.

He opened his eyes and they were alive with desire. "I was dreaming of you." He whispered huskily. "I want to make love to you so much. But I don't know if I can."

"You can. We'll find a way. I want you too."

She kissed him again stroking his chest and arm. He groaned with need. She moaned back, pressing close to him. He stroked her arm, her hip and sides. It felt like he was going to explode. She rose and leaned over him. "Don't move just yet." She said. Her hands went to the waistband of his jeans.

"Karla, don't…. Not like this….." he growled.

"Not like this. Trust me." She smiled at him. She undid the pants and pulled them and his briefs down as far as she could in that position. "Roll over on your back." He did and she was able to pull them down all the way. "Not very romantic. I'm sorry." She said.

"That didn't hurt." He said. "Next time it's my turn."

"Next time I'll let you." She rose on her knees next to him and pulled her T-Shirt off over her head, reaching for her bra.

"Let me." He suggested.

She leaned over so he could reach her back while she kissed him and he released the hooks. He slid it slowly off of her shoulders, watching her intently. Then he put his hands on her breasts, massaging them and rubbing his thumb over the nipples. She threw her head back and breathed deeply while they pebbled up. He moved his hands down to her waist and unfastened her jeans. Her eyes returned to his, filled with desire for him.

He tried to pull the material down but she was crouching on the bed and it wouldn't go down. She rose to her knees, inching closer to him, careful not to jar the bed too much. He slid her jeans and underwear down her hips. It was the sexiest thing he could do. But Karla wasn't done. Her hand snaked out and touched him near the hem of his T-Shirt. He jerked and she started to withdraw her hand. He caught it and returned it there. "You just caught me by surprise." He said.

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

Karla laid back down and pulled the rest of her clothes off, rolling over to look at him. "Are you alright?"

"No. Parts of me really hurt. Not that kind of hurt." He assured her when she looked alarmed.

She grinned. "I see. I have parts that ache too. Lets see if we can't do something about that."

She reached over to kiss him and he pulled her strongly to him. His body was on fire. She ran her hands over him lightly but firmly through the shirt. He wanted the contact, but the sight of his bruising might kill the mood. "Think we could make this happen?" Karla teased him.

"I sure hope so. I don't think I can wait much longer." He growled.

Karla looked down the length of him. "I think we ought to do something about that."

"Please." He pleaded.

She reached down and kissed the tip of him. He jerked in surprise. It didn't hurt as much as he figured. Karla turned to him and with a lithe twist of her hips she was perched over him. She was careful not to place her weight on him, but he was poised right below her sweet spot. She locked her hands with his and slowly lowered herself onto him.

He closed his eyes and shuttered with ecstatic sensations. She didn't slam into him as he wished she would but rose again and sank back down on him. He could tell by the pull on his hands that she was using him for balance. He opened his eyes to her smiling face. She released his fingers and put his hands on her hips.

She covered his hands with hers and sank down on him while he surged against her. The force of his desire sent shivers through him. It was only a few short minutes until he was gasping with pain and ecstasy in equal portions as he exploded into her. The pain in his muscles was nothing compared to the ecstasy of his release. "Oh, my God." He cried out. When he finished, Karla got off immediately.

He was breathing heavily and trying to contain his pain and his joy. He was happy to ride out the pain. When it eased he tried to catch his breath. He looked over at her to see her smiling at him. "I'm sorry it was too quick."

"Don't be. I'm not sorry. Next time it will be easier."

"You are going to keep me young." He said.

Karla came back over next to him and snuggled next to him. "I hope so. You keep me the same way. Are you alright?"

"I am. I really, really am." He sighed.

"Good. So am I."

He put his arm around her. "It's good to be home."

"Dan."

"Hmmm?"

"Can I-Can I see your bruises?"

"They aren't pretty." He warned.

"Bruises never are. I'd still like to see them, if you don't mind."

"If you really want to." He said reluctantly.

She sat up and helped him lift his shirt. The entirety of him from his nipple line down to his groin area was covered in multicolors of blue, purple, yellow and red. "Oh, sweetheart, I had no idea it was so bad."

"It's not bad if you don't see it all the time."

"I'm glad I shot that son-of-a-bitch."

"You never told me you shot him. I don't know what happened." He said.

"Do you want to know, or will it give you nightmares?"

"I think I need to know. Goren won't tell me and I'm not entitled to read the reports. Unless you tell me I won't know."

Kara frowned and stroked his bruised flesh as though she could ease away the bruising with just a touch. "After I got the call from Katie I called Bobby and Alex and gave them the address. I got there first and looked around, but I couldn't see anything. When they got there they went first, but I expected the bastard to be upstairs so I went down to the basement. I was about to leave when I saw just a sliver of light so I followed it.

The door was ajar or I'd never have found you. He was inside. He had you ha-hanging from the ceiling. He was standing in front of you with a huge crowbar over his head. You were unconscious, I hoped, and anywhere he hit you would have been either fatal or hurt you so bad that you would have been permanently injured. I told him to drop the bar. He didn't so I shot him in the shoulder." She paused drawing a shaky breath. "I honestly thought he'd drop the bar and I'd arrest him. He raised it again and so I shot him in the other shoulder. Then he dropped it and turned to come toward me. I followed procedure. I identified myself and told him at least twice to halt or I'd shoot. He had the craziest expression on his face. I don't think he even heard me. When he came toward me I had to shoot him. I aimed for his heart. Then I called to Bobby to help me. He was the only one I figured could get you down. Alex helped me steady you until Bobby could release you and we took you to the hospital." Tears were forming in her eyes. "Oh, Dan, I thought I'd lost you. I was so afraid that I'd found you too late." She began to cry so hard her body was shaking.

He pulled her to him, no matter how much it hurt. It hurt him more that she was hurt and scared and crying for him. "Shh. You didn't lose me. I'm right here." He repeated it over and over until she had worn herself out. He kissed her hair and held her tightly. "I'm here, you're here and we're fine." He soothed her.

Her face was buried against him. "I don't ever want to go through anything so horrible again."

"In all the years I've been a cop, it's never happened to me before and there's no reason to believe it ever will again. Listen to me, sweetheart. Look at me."

She raised a tear stained face to him. "I love you so much. I can't stand that you were hurt and I couldn't help you."

"That was an isolated incident. I'm here, you're here, and we're fine. I'll make sure I'm more careful from now on. Please don't cry. Please, for me."

"O-Okay." She sniffled and burrowed close to him.

They lay together just enjoying each others company.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**When You're the Captain CH 16**

By Friday Dan was ready to scream. The pain in his body had lessened some and the bruising had largely gone away. He was tired of being exhausted even though Karla seemed to be trying to feed him back to health. He had a doctors appointment in the afternoon. Dr. Graham was quite complimentary about his condition, commenting that he looked better than he had in years taking his injuries into account. Dan gave him a sour look.

"How soon can I get back to some kind of normal activity?" he asked.

"Not for awhile. You sustained some serious injuries and you look good but your internal organs need time to rest and heal. I'll tell you, a nice walk every afternoon will help and it'll relieve the boredom. It'll keep things working, just don't over do it. Take Karla with you just in case you over exert yourself."

"You knew she wasn't Nancy. Why didn't you rat her out?"

Dr. Graham shook his head. "I've seen who you were married to, Dan, and frankly I think she's a much better match for you. Don't get me wrong, I think Nancy is a good person, but Karla, if she wasn't with you, I'd be tempted to give her a call."

"Do you know something that I don't?" he asked.

"Let me tell you something that I never told anyone else before. I used to know a woman like Karla back when I was a young man. She was a ball of energy and always surprising. She was strong as an ox for her size with a temper as hot as a volcano. No one got one over on her without paying dearly for it. She was a fantastic woman and I was never sorry I married her. We were together for 45 years before she died last year. And I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Don't let her get away, Dan. That is doctors orders. Now, get dressed, go home, get undressed and make love to her."

"It's alright then?"

"Unless I miss my guess, it's been alright all along." Graham chuckled at Dan's embarrassed grin. "I've given you a new prescription. Pick it up on your way out. It's not as strong as the last one so get it filled and you can start using it as soon as the other one is gone."

"Thanks for everything." Dan said.

Dan went out to the waiting room where Karla was reading a thick book. It was some kind of science fiction with a horse on it. The woman was so predictable. He made his next appointment and she was standing beside him when he turned around. "Ready?" He asked.

"To get out of here? Always."

"How about some lunch? I'm pretty hungry. I'll take you anywhere that grabs your fancy."

"Anywhere?"

"Within reason." He amended when he saw the devilment in her eyes. She pretended to pout. "Oh, alright. Any where."

She smiled at him. "I'd like you to take me somewhere you want to go for a change. We always do what I want to. I'd like to see Dan Ross's favorites for a change."

"They're the same as everyone elses."

"I doubt that." She scoffed. "How about some ethnic food? I've never had Greek or something like that."

"Never?"

"Keep in mind that my palate is very uneducated."

"And you don't like spicy."

"Please. And you're driving." She informed him.

He grinned and reached for his keys. It felt good to do the driving again. He took her to a small diner on the outskirts of the city. "This doesn't look ethnic to me." She teased.

"It isn't. But they have great food here and a good variety."

"How come you never brought me here before?"

"Because I didn't think of it. Come meet the owners. And just so you know, they think I need fattening up. Mrs. Archer mothers everyone so be prepared."

"And she thinks you're adorable, right?" Karla teased him.

"Something like that."

"Then she has good taste." Karla slid her hand into his.

He squeezed hers and grinned. "You are prejudiced."

"Not me." She denied automatically.

They went inside. Mrs. Archer was so happy to see Dan she hurried out give him a hug and beamed at him. It was sweet seeing the short, plump, grandmotherly woman hugging the tall man who practically had to bend in half to hug her back. Dan was embarrassed. "Hello, Mrs. Archer. How are you?" He said.

"Hey, hey, hey. No hugging the customers, Mama." A gruff sounding man came out of the kitchen and greeted Dan with a huge grin and a hearty handshake.

"You haven't been around to see us in so long." Mrs. Archer scolded gently.

"I've been a little busy." Dan admitted. "There's someone I'd like you to meet. This is Karla Wilkes, my fiancé."

"Fiance, is it? So I guess it has been awhile." Mrs. Archer looked at Karla and then beamed. "It's nice to meet you, dear."

"It's nice to meet you too." Karla said politely.

"Come sit down. I'll give you something good to eat. You are such a good customer. And you brought us your friend. Come here. I have the table you like." Mrs. Archer said.

"You have a preferred table?" Karla teased him.

Dan grinned. "Let her believe that." He whispered.

Mrs. Archer took Karlas order, but seemed to already know what Dan preferred. She grinned at thm. "Now how did I know that she'd prefer the same thing that you do?" she teased.

"Because you're smart and because Karla has good taste." Dan grinned back at her.

Mrs. Archer beamed at him and scurried for the kitchen. Dan reached for Karlas hand. "Let's set a wedding date."

"I think it's time. Is two months from today too long?"

"Yes." Dan said then smiled. "I want to do it tomorrow, but I'll understand if you want to do the entire ceremony with the white dress and everything."

"I'll get a wedding dress, but I don't want the church thing. I've never been a church person. I'd like just a civil ceremony. I just want to be your wife. I'd like just a few friends and your boys."

"That's all?"

"I'm not a complicated person."

"You are complicated. You are the only one who doesn't realize it."

"I most certainly am not!" Karla said indignantly.

"I don't want to fight with you, sweetheart."

"I don't either. Are you getting tired?"

"Yeah. Let's get the food to go?"

"No, it'll be here soon then we can go home."

Mrs. Archer brought their food quickly and clucked when Dan wasn't able to eat all his. "You should eat it all. It will make you feel better." She scolded.

"It was delicious. I just couldn't eat it all." Dan apologized.

"Can we have the rest to go?" Karla asked with a smile. She hadn't finished hers either so he didn't look bad.

"Sure. I'll get the check and some containers." Mrs. Archer said. She hadn't been a mother for years for nothing. She knew he was under the weather. When she came back she had a bag and a pie for them. "I brought you something to make you stronger. It was you I saw on the television. I'm glad you're alright."

"Thank you, Mrs. Archer." Dan said.

"You come back again. Both of you." She said with a pat on Dans arm.

Dan put the money on the table with the bill, while Karla packed the food and they left the restaurant. "Would you mind driving?" he asked her.

"I don't mind." She said. "Let's go home."

They got in. Dan laid his seat back on the way home. When they got home he went directly into the bedroom and laid down with a groan. Karla got the medicine and went to kneel down next to him. "You need to take this, love."

"I need to rest."

"You will rest better after you have this. You know that." She insisted.

Dan rolled his head to look at her. "IS that an order, Sgt?" he teased.

"Yes, Captain Ross, it is. Medicine then a nap, in that order."

"Alright. Help me sit up, will you?"

She braced herself and helped him up. It was painful and he was fatigued. He hurriedly swallowed the medicine and she laid him back down, helping him put his feet up on the bed. She took off his shoes and then kicked off her own and laid down next to him. "You don't have to lay down here." He said. "I'll be fine."

"I'm tired. Unless you want some privacy."

"No, I want you here. I just don't want you to be here for pity."

"Then you can relax. I'm here because I want to be. Go to sleep, my Dan. I'll be right here."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**When You're the Captain CH 17**

Dan woke up cranky the next morning. He was tired, and bored and ready to be well. Karla's cheerful morning attitude didn't help anything. And the harder she tried to hide her smile the more it ticked him off. She really wasn't good about being able to contain her mirth. He threw a pillow at her and hurt his side doing it. She scolded him and went to make him some fresh coffee.

He tried to get comfortable, but it wasn't easy. She came back with the coffee for him and a couple of bagels. "You're going to make me fat." He complained.

"I plan on making very sure you never get fat, love, just as soon as you're up to it. Eat." She told him unperturbed.

"I hate it when you're reasonable." He grumped.

Karla got up off the bed and went over to the door. "Just one question before I leave. Do you play checkers?"

"Checkers? Yes, and chess."

"Interesting. Okay."

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

Karla just grinned, winked at him and left the room.

He took a sip of coffee and a bite of bagel and laid back to chew. That was all he felt like doing today. He heard noises in the other room, but he paid no attention. He was almost done with the food when she stuck her head back inside the room. "Feeling better?"

"I guess. I'm sorry for being so grumpy."

"I understand. I'm not a good patient, either. You did say you play checkers and chess? Can you do both at the same time?"

"Why should I do that?"

She swung the door open and Brent and David walked in carrying boards of checkers and chess and looking nervous. "Because you have two eager visitors." Karla grinned.

"Hey, guys. How you doing?" Dan greeted them with pleasure.

"Hi, Dad." David said. "How are you feeling?" he approached cautiously.

"I'm okay. A little sore, but I'm glad to see you. Hi, Brent."

"Hi, Dad."

Karla came over and took the tray from him. "Thank you." He told her softly.

"You're welcome. Easy on the bed, guys. I'll be out here if you need me."

"Do you want to play?" Brent asked.

"Just between you and me, I can't win at checkers. I'm just not good at it."

"I could help you." David grinned engagingly.

"Maybe later." She said with a grin.

"So how are you guys doing?' Dan asked, eager for the company of his boys.

They talked with enthusiasm about what they were doing at home, at little league, for the summer plans and David had a girlfriend. Brent teased him about it and Dan asked him if he had one. The boys were careful to move around the bed without a lot of bouncing, but David was a busy active boy and he soon forgot. The movement was beginning to make Dans ribs ache.

"David, go ask Karla to step in here for a minute, will you?"

"Sure, Dad."

"Are you hurting?" Brent asked concerned.

"Some." Dan admitted.

"They really hurt you, huh?"

"They did, but I'll be fine. It'll just take time, the doctor says."

"They were really mad at you, huh?"

"Some people just are not able to let go of their anger and I really made them mad, but it's my job to bring them in."

"I'm proud that you're my dad, sometimes."

"I'm proud to have you as my son." Dan said sincerely, touched by the comments.

"Ready for your medicine?" Karla asked breezing into the room.

"Is it that time already?" Dan deadpanned.

"That's a fine howdy do. I go to all that trouble to make you guys cookies to go with your milk and you don't want your medicine. Ungrateful wretch."

"Cookies?" Brent asked.

"In the kitchen, unless David has eaten them all."

Brent bounded off the bed and scooted for the kitchen hollering for his brother not to eat them all. Dan grunted with the shifting of the mattress. "Sorry, sweetheart." Karla said.

"He just forgot."

"Here's your medicine. And I saved you some cookies to take it with. I set David the job of guarding them."

"Isn't that like letting the fox guard the hen house?"

"I promised him four extra cookies if they're all there when he brings them in. And I have a secret weapon. I stowed some away for later. 

Dan chuckled and clutched at his ribs. "Oh, that hurts."

"Why don't you lay flat and rest? I'll keep the boys busy while you wait for your medicine to kick in. Take a nap if you want to. We'll be fine and you guys can visit more when you're awake."

"So much for a strong man, huh?" he scoffed.

"A very strong man. One I'm very proud to call my man."

He swallowed the medicine. "You said something about cookies?"

Karla chuckled. "Big baby. Here. I smuggled them out of the kitchen for you."

"MMM. Chocolate chip."

He stretched out with a groan. She kissed him and covered him with a light blanket and walked quietly out of the room.

David and Brent were busy decimating the pile of cookies in the kitchen. "Easy, guys, save some for later." Karla told them reentering the kitchen.

"I'm going to go back in so Dad isn't lonesome." David said about to get down from the stool.

"Take it easy, sport. Your Dads asleep."

"Asleep? He never sleeps in the daytime."

"It's the medicine the doctor gave him. He'll be awake in a bit. So what do you want to do in the meantime?"

The boys looked at her with owl looks. "I guess we could go out and see the horses." Brent offered.

"How about you help me with some things around here? Things your Dad can't do right now? I think he'd appreciate it, I know I would."

"I guess, but what do you need help with?" David asked. "We aren't as strong as he is."

"No, but you're smart. That helps make up for it. Finish your snack and let's go out to the barn."

They walked quietly out of the house and ran across the yard to visit the horses. Karla let them go. They fed the horses treats and brushed them, then helped her move fifty pound bags of feed into the tack room. Brent managed his share, but David used the wheelbarrow to do his. He didn't want any help and he worked hard to keep up with Brent. The boys were panting when they were done.

"That was great guys. Thank you. Are you ready for more?"

"Grain?"

"Nope, I need help watering the garden. Come on."

"Water the garden?" Brent demanded. "I didn't come here to work."

"You have never watered the garden my way." Karla informed them. "How's your arm?"

"My arm?" Brent asked.

"Come with me my pretties." Karla crooked a finger at them. The boys exchanged looks and followed her.

They rounded the house and looked toward the garden. There were stakes driven into the ground with plastic targets on them. And a tub with balloons filled with water by the edge. "Let's see how good your aim is." Karla challenged them.

The boys grinned and grabbed the balloons. They made a contest out of who could hit the targets. Karla made more balloons for them and they had a ball. The plants got watered. The boys knocked over one of the posts and Karla went to straighten it out. The boys looked at each other and with balloons in their hands and decided to let fly together.

The balloons both landed on her back with wet "splush" and Karla gasped and turned to look at them. They blanched and backed away from her. She marched over to the tub and grabbed two balloons, she was grinning and the battle was joined. They had a regular water fight. There was lots of yelling and ducking, splashing and laughing as targets were missed or hit.

Sometime during the soaking, Dan had come out to sit on the porch. He'd heard the noise and came out to see what was going on. What he saw made him grin. All three of them were soaked from head to toe and laughing all over the lawn. The boys saw him and started toward him. Karla saw that and hurriedly intercepted them. "No, guys. Foul play. Your dad isn't playing." She came up to him.

"You look like a drowned rat." He told her with a smile.

"Thanks." She grinned back.

"Hey, I like wet rodents. Especially when they look like you when you're wet."

Karla looked down and saw the entire front of her shirt was standing out in stark contrast, including her nipples. She got red in the face and pulled the shirt out. Dan just grinned at her. "I don't think they noticed, do you?" she asked.

"Probably not. But I did."

She glanced around at them. They were lining up for a shot at her. It didn't occur to them that they'd get their father in the splash. They let fly and she ducked in front of Dan to try to shield him from the blows. Their aim was true and they both landed on her back. Dan got wet, though he didn't get the brunt of it but he saw her wince. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. They have strong arms and that water is cold." She grinned and reached down to kiss him.

"Hey, guys, that's enough. You've gotten me wet and you guys are soaked. Did you bring some extra clothes?" Dan said.

"No." David said, sheepishly.

"I think we can find them something for them to wear." Karla said. "Let's go get dry, guys."

"Do you have anything to eat? I'm hungry." David said.

"So am I." Dan said. "Does anyone want take out?"

"Please." Dan heard her say over the boys enthusiastic yeah's.

"Go ahead and get dried off and I'll order the food. Chinese okay?"

"Isn't it always?" she teased.

"Your usual?"

"Please."

Karla went into the house and grabbed some dry clothes. She closed the bedroom door and changed. It felt good to be dry again. She found some of Dans sweats for Brent and T Shirts for the boys but he didn't have anything that David could wear and not swim in. She got a pair of her own for him. They were dark so she figured if she didn't say anything, he wouldn't mind. She went out to the living room. The boys were looking cold.

"Here's some dry clothes for you guys." She handed them to the boys. "The bathroom is free." She said. Brent took his doubtfully. "Don't worry, they're your Dads and they're clean." Karla grinned at him.

He nodded and the boys went to the bathroom together. Dan sighed. "They're at that age." He told her. "I'm sorry. David's going to swim in my clothes."

"Just don't tell him that the ones he's wearing are mine. I'll throw their stuff in the dryer when they bring it back out. How're you feeling?"

"Good. I want to tell the boys that we've set a date."

"Alright. After they're dry."

Dan pulled her to him. "I think I'm ready to see if we can't try another position tonight." He murmured so the boys couldn't overhear them.

Karla smiled. "Really? Then maybe we should've ordered pizza with anchovies instead of Chinese."

"Oh, honey, I don't need anchovies for you." He told her huskily.

"You call Nancy honey." Karla reminded him.

"Sorry. You are my sweetheart. I've never forgotten who you are."

"These are kind of big." Brent said when they came out. They both looked like orphans.

"What did you do with your wet clothes?" Dan asked.

"They're in the bathroom." David said.

"Go get them and put them in the dryer."

The phone rang and Dan answered it. "Dan Ross. Hi, Todd. What? Sure, they can stay. Don't worry about it. Let me know. Yes, I'll tell them." He hung up the phone. "That was Todd, Nancy was admitted to the hospital. She's bleeding and cramping. They don't know if she's losing the baby or going into labor. I told him the boys could stay here tonight."

"That's terrible. I hope she's alright. As long as they're staying here for the night, why don't we throw their things in the washer and they can put them on the morning all clean. I'll do it while you tell the boys about Nancy."

"Don't you want to be here?"

"If you want me to be. I just didn't know if you wanted me to be here."

"You're going to be my wife. I do want you here."

"I want to be here. I just don't want to intrude."

"You won't be."

The boys came back in. "Hey, guys, have a seat. I need to talk to you." Dan told them.

"What's up, Dad?" Brent asked.

"We got a phone call from Todd. Your mom was admitted to the hospital. We don't know exactly what's going on with the baby, but you guys are staying here tonight with us. I told Todd to call when he knows something."

Brent's eyes got huge and David started to sob. He launched himself at Dan, who caught him in his arms and then Brent came over to be near him. Dan closed his eyes and pulled both of them close. Karla put a hand on Dans shoulder and lent him her support from behind, then she quietly moved off to give him the time he needed with his boys.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**When You're the Captain CH 18**

The boys pushed their food around listlessly on their plates. They kept glancing at their father. There wasn't anything they could do but wait. After dinner they went back to the living room and sat watching something on television. Dan surreptitiously took his medicine so it didn't alarm the boys that he really needed it. He sat on the couch with Karla curled up next to him. David came over and he made room for him on the couch next to him. Brent found some pillows and made himself a chair on the floor near the sofa.

David scrounged himself some pillows and soon joined his brother. They fell asleep like that. The night got cool. Karla went to the bedroom and brought back blankets to cover them. "Thanks." Dan told her.

She snuggled back against him and kissed his cheek. "I feel so bad for them. They are so lost right now. You're injured and their mom is in the hospital. It's like their world is falling apart around them. All their stability is wrapped up in you guys. I'm glad you're not both in the hospital at the same time."

"So am I. Where are we going to put them for tonight?"

"They're alright where they are, aren't they?"

"I suppose. It's not supposed to be that cold tonight. I'd like to make a room for the guest room. It looks like they're going to be regular visitors here."

"We can start with one. Maybe we ought to consider renovating two so they can have one of their own when they get more used to being here."

"That's a good idea. I don't think we'll bring it up right now though. It'll look too much like we're planning on them living here permanently."

"You're right. Are you ready for bed?"

"In a bit. I want to make sure they're in a deep sleep first."

"Okay. Let's leave the kitchen light on so they won't be disoriented when they wake up. This old house can seem spooky in the dark."

"Let's go into the bedroom."

"You think they're asleep now?"

"I think we should go into the bedroom." Dan reiterated.

Karla used the remote to turn the television down by increments then off entirely. The boys continued to sleep peacefully. They got up and went into the bedroom. "What's up?" Karla asked him.

"Todd thinks they may have to take the baby by c-section. Nancy is hemorrhaging badly. In order to stop it they may have to end the pregnancy."

"Will the baby live? Is it too small?"

"It's so small. I don't know. It'll be a fight for it's life and there is the possibility of so many problems through the rest of it's life. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'd like to make a home here for the boys."

"You want them to come live here?"

"No, not permanently. What I was thinking is that we could do what you suggested and make a room for each of them here. That way when their mother needs to be somewhere or needs time to take care of the baby they will feel welcome here. Like they have a place of their own here. I realize this is asking a lot of you, but I think we need to do this. I'd like to do this for the boys."

"It sounds like a good plan to me."

"You aren't uncomfortable with it? We won't be able to just come and go as we please when they're here."

"Can I say something without you getting upset?"

"Go ahead."

"I have no problem opening our home to your boys. I like them, more and more, but I think before we make too many plans we need to talk to Nancy. We can go ahead and redo the rooms, but we need to sit down and talk to them first. The entire group of us. The boys and everybody and establish the ground rules. Write them down if we have to."

"We can do that. This means more to me than you can possibly know. When Nancy and I were trying to have a family I was gone a lot. That's why there's such an age difference between them. We were going to have a whole big family, but I kept going away and we never did. And the times I was home were filled with tension and resentment, not conducive to making love like you and I do. I accept most of the blame. I kept thinking if I did well enough I'd get to come back here and be a regular cop with more normal hours. Nancy couldn't wait and divorced me. Then I got this promotion and I thought we might….but too much had changed and here we are."

She placed a hand on his leg. "You still blame yourself, don't you?"

"I guess I do. If I had paid more attention to my family, I might have an entirely different reality. The boys would have both parents and maybe more brothers and sisters. Now we're all scattered all over the place and this is all such a mess."

"And we would not have met, because I don't mess with married men." Karla told him. "Is that so bad?"

"No. You're the one bright spot in this whole mess. You and what we have."

"This is just a low spot, Dan. It's rough right now, but we'll get through this if we all stick together. What we have to do right now is protect the boys and be supportive through what Todd and Nancy are having to deal with."

"I know. I'm glad you're here with me." He sighed heavily.

"You're tired. Why don't you get ready for bed and I'll go check on the boys and lock up."

"I should."

"When you feel better you can bend over and check on them. Right now, let me."

"Just be careful."

"I was raised here, remember? Just relax and I'll be right back."

Moving slowly, Dan took off his clothes and slid into his sweatpants and eased a T-Shirt over his head. It seemed a good idea with the boys here to sleep with something on, even if he didn't want to. He finished in the bathroom and left the light on for her then climbed into bed, laying back with a sigh of relief. Karla came back in and closed the bedroom door.

"The boys are fine. I put an extra blanket on them just in case."

"Thank you. I think we ought to keep something like clothes on tonight just in case."

"Good idea. I'll be right out.'

"Okay." He closed his eyes, willing his muscles to relax and stop hurting.

Karla turned off the bathroom light and came to bed in a long T-shirt. "Are you hurting?"

"Some."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, I just need to stretch out, I think."

Karla settled in the bed. Dan breathed through the worst of the pain and was glad when it started to ease. "That's how they say to breath through childbirth, isn't it?" Karla asked.

"If this is half as bad as that, I'm amazed that anyone has babies." He commented lightly.

"I'd say it's more that you guys are irresistible than the fear of childbirth. I know I feel that way."

"Do you now?"

"I do. You said something about a new position?"

"I did, but I think I'd better reconsider. I'm a little sore tonight."

"Any thing you want, my darling."

"I want you. But I want to do it right."

"There is no wrong way. Uh, sweetheart, have you had a discussion with your body? It seems to have a mind of it's own." Karla said with a nod to his lower body.

"I know. My mind says no, but I still want you." He groaned.

"Can I help you with that?"

"No. I can control myself. I'm a grown man, for Christs sake."

"Okay. Close your eyes."

"What are you going to do?"

"Shh. Close your eyes and relax." She said mysteriously.

He did, though he tried not to be overly tense about it. He felt soft hands on him and he nearly opened his eyes. Karla was running her hands over him. She started on his chest, through the clothes and rubbing firmly, down his legs and feet and back up, gently cupping him on her way by. He responded swiftly. Then her hands went under his T-Shirt and she started all over again. She pulled his pants down and went down his legs and back up, again cupping him, longer this time, rubbing his throbbing length. She reached up and kissed him while using her hand to stimulate him.

The endorphins were working and he wasn't in nearly as much pain. He opened his eyes and saw she had removed her T-Shirt. He pulled her close. "That feels good." He murmured.

"I like to touch you. You feel so good under my hands." She whispered back.

"Come up on top of me."

"You said you were sore…."

"I'm fine. I need you. Please."

"If you're sure. We'll find another way if it doesn't work."

"Shut up, and let me love you." He said.

She smiled at his tone "Yes, sir."

He groaned in protest and ecstasy when she lowered herself carefully onto him. He reached up and cupped her breasts, stroking the nipples with his thumbs. She moved on him and he could feel her magic. He didn't want to end it too soon but she was hot and warm, and her mouth was open as she sank down on him. He felt his release building, he tried to hold on, he really did, but when Karla came on top of him he lost it and surged up into her with a groan he couldn't prevent. The ecstasy was enormous and the pain was less than it had been last time. She lingered for a few minutes on him, smiling down at him.

"I love you, my Dan."

"I love you, my Karla." He told her reaching up to stroke her face.

There was a knock on the door. "Dad are you alright?" Brent asked.

Karla hurriedly swung off him and pulled her T-Shirt back on. She helped him pull his clothes back into place and the covers into place. "Brent?" Dan called pretending he'd been asleep.

"Yeah. I heard noises, are you okay?"

"Open the door."

Brent did and David was with him. "We heard you groan. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, guys. I just moved too much too soon. Everything's alright."

"We woke up and you had gone to bed." David said.

"And you had trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah. We were worried about you and Mom."

"I'm fine, and I'm sure your mom is too. Why don't you try to get some more sleep. Go ahead and turn on the tv if you want to. Just keep the volume down."

"Okay. Can we leave the door open some?"

"Sure."

Dan was aware of a rhythmic jiggling in the bed beside him. As soon as the boys left Karla poked her head our from under the covers, she was laughing. "Good save, Dad."

"It's your fault for being so sexy." He teased her.

"Good night, my Dan."

"Good night, my Karla."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**When You're the Captain CH 19**

The next morning, Karla made everyone breakfast, but the boys ate very little. They weren't too excited about scrambled eggs. She made them some toast and Dan coaxed them to eat when she put some preserves on the table. Dans cell phone rang. "Dan Ross. How is everything?"

All eyes were on him. He listened intently for a few moments. "If there's anything we can do just say so. I'll tell them. Good bye."

The boys faces were ghost white and strained. They watched their father intently. He looked at them and smiled. "You have a baby sister. Your mom had to have surgery, but they think that she'll be fine. She came through the surgery in good condition; she'll be in the hospital for a few days. Todd called as soon as he had some news."

Dans eyes went to her and she nodded. There was more, but he didn't want to let the boys know. "So it looks like you'll be staying here for a few days. Is that okay with you?"

"Can we see her?" Brent asked.

"In a few days. Let's let her heal a bit first. You aren't thinking of abandoning me are you?" he teased them.

"No, we like it here." David said loyally.

"Say, guys, your clothes are washed and in the dryer. What do you say we go to your house and get whatever you need to spend a few days? And on the way home we can stop at the grocery store and get the stuff for a recipe your mom recommended. I understand that I'm missing the culinary delight known as Tacos ala Ross?"

"We haven't had those in forever, have we, guys?" Dan asked.

"Mom recommended them?" David asked surprised.

"She did. We talked. Is that so surprising?"

'Yeah." Brent said, and immediately cringed away from Dans' steely gaze. " Sorry."

Karla laughed. "It's honest at least. We did talk and she said you guys really enjoy it so I'd like to try it."

"Go get your clothes on, guys, and we can go." Dan said. After they left the table he looked at her. "I'm sorry. Brent shouldn't have blurted that out. They're upset about their mother."

I understand, really. We'll just make sure they have things to keep them busy until they can go back home. Are you going to be alright going to get their things, I mean?"

"You're driving. Other than that, I'll be fine."

"So funny. You missed your calling as a comedian."

"Sure, the first comedic captain of the NYPD. That'll fly at the upper level. Meeting adjourned, tell us a joke Ross."

"Just ask them if it's pay day yet. That'll have them in stitches, I'm sure."

"How did you ever get to be even a Sgt with a tongue like that?"

"That, dear heart, is why I'm in records. Not so many brass to get ticked off at me. I'm not exactly the easiest person to get along with."

"I noticed."

Karla grinned and threw a wadded up napkin at him. "Just finish your coffee. I have to go feed the horses before we go."

She walked by him and he reached out to snag her so she was against him. He leaned into her stomach and sighed. "It's good to be home."

She hugged his head and ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm glad you are." She held him for as long as he wanted to. The boys made a lot of noise thundering back toward the kitchen. He let her go and turned to them. "Karla is going to feed the horses before we go. Why don't you guys pick up the dirty dishes and stack them for her."

"Aw, Dad." David said.

"She cooked breakfast. The least we can do is clean it up. It won't take long with the two of you."

They were ready to go in short order. Dan wore a pair of pants he'd bought years ago when he'd been shot because they had an elastic waist. With a sweater pulled down over them it wasn't immediately obvious that they were any different than any others he'd ever worn. The boys were amazed when Karla was the one to get into the drivers seat.

"Aren't you driving, Dad?" David asked.

"No, I'm letting Karla drive."

"You never let Mom drive your car." Brent accused.

"Your father has a hidden agenda. He wants to buy me one of these wonders and he's trying to get me used to the idea, so he's letting me drive it awhile. You'll notice that he keeps watching me so I don't hurt his precious car." Karla joked.

"But that isn't the only reason is it?" Brent asked.

"No, it's not." Karla admitted.

"I'm not up to as much as I usually am, so Karla is doing things I usually do. That's all." Dan said.

"From when you were kidnapped?" David asked.

"Yes, son, from then. But it's over and I'm home."

"Are you okay, Dad?" David asked. He was wide eyed, concerned. Brent was, too, but he was letting his brother do the asking.

"I'm sore and the doctors want me to take it easy, but there's no reason to worry. He said I'll be fine. You guys, don't need to be concerned. I'm tough."

"Amen." Karla laughed and touched his hand below the kids view.

That seemed to satisfy David, though Brent wasn't as easily pacified, he didn't continue the subject. "So, Dad, are you off on medical leave?"

"For a few weeks."

"And you, Karla?"

"I'm taking care of your father. And I did something stupid so I'm off as well." Karla said.

"What did you do?"

"You don't have to answer that." Dan said sotto voce.

"Yes, I do. They need to know even adults have consequences when they do stupid things." She responded in kind. Raising her voice she addressed them. "I didn't think before I opened my mouth. It's something I know better than to do, but I didn't use self control, so I deserve to be punished. I admit it. I should not depend on someone else to control me. So now I have to take the punishment my captain gave me."

"Isn't Dad you're captain?" Brent teased.

"He's the captain of my heart, Brent. The department has different ideas of my job."

"Ew!" the boys chorused, making the adults grin.

Todds car was in the driveway when they got there. The boys boiled out and charged for the door. As unlikely as it was, they hoped that their mother was home. "I hate to see them disappointed." Karla said.

"So do I, but we just got the news this morning. It's days too soon." Dan said. "They need to understand that."

They walked at Dans pace to the house and went in the open door. The boys had disappeared. They could be heard upstairs talking. Another door opened and Todd stumbled into the living room, half asleep and looking rumpled. "Hello." He mumbled.

"Sorry to burst in on you, Todd. We came to get some of the boys things until you guys are ready for them to come home. How is she?" Dan asked.

"Please, have a seat. I'm not myself right now. She came through the surgery alright and she'll be fine. She, uh, had to have a complete hysterectomy. They couldn't stop the bleeding any other way."

"How is your daughter?" Karla asked.

"She's beautiful. She's in an incubator, but they're keeping a close eye on her. I appreciate you letting the boys stay with you for awhile."

"We're happy to have them. No matter the circumstances of birth, we're a family. That's what families do." Dan said, looking at Karla.

"How are you feeling?" Todd asked him.

"I'll be fine. Karla's taking excellent care of us."

"I figured she would."

The boys came thundering down the stairs. "Is Mom okay?" they demanded.

"She was asleep when I left." Todd told them. "She's fine. And so is your sister."

"What did you name her?" Karla asked in the ensuing uncomfortable silence.

"Jennifer Elaine."

"What a pretty name."

"What all should we take with us, Dad?" Brent asked.

"Why don't I come help you pack."

Karla wanted to protest his climbing stairs, but a glance at him and she closed her mouth. He had to do this to keep his pride. "So, Todd, did you get the nursery all ready?"

"Most of it."

"Can I see it?"

"If you want to." Todd led her to the small room next to the master bedroom. It was done in sunny yellows with teddy bear borders and looked finished to her. "How is he really?" he asked.

"He's fine, well on the way to healing."

"Good. Listen, I need your help. You saw the way the boys were when I mentioned the baby. It's caused some tension between Nancy and the boys. I'd appreciate it if you'd sort of try to smooth the way with the boys for us. We helped you with the boys and I hope you can do the same for us."

"I know you're tired and stressed so I'm going to take what you're saying in the spirit which it was intended, Todd. I'll do what you asked because it's what's best for all concerned, but don't mistake it for payback. You talked to the boys because it made it easier for you and Nancy to deal with their resentment. I know that. We're a family, but we don't all have to see things the same way. You have to give them the same level of attention you've given the baby. Otherwise it will just get worse. I'll talk to Dan about it. Don't think I don't see what you really want. They're Dans boys. Of course they'd stay with us."

"Did I miss something?" Dan asked from the door.

"No, love, Todd and I were just discussing the nursery. Nice, isn't it?" Karla shot him a significant look.

"Nice. The boys are loading the stuff in the car. I'm ready when you are." Dan said. He knew there was more going on than he'd overheard. "Todd, if you'd keep us updated, I'd appreciate it." 

Karla walked past him and out of the house. He said "Slow down. I can't walk that fast yet. Care to share that conversation?"

"After we get home. The boys can read you like a book. They don't know me well enough to know I'm agitated yet."

"They can tell alright. At least tell me what is going on. I'd like to know."

"Only if you promise not to get upset."

"I won't promise that. Whatever he said made you mad. I'd like to know what it is. Stop walking and tell me."

"Not unless you promise not to go ballistic on Todd."

"Karla, tell me. Now."

"You're using your captains voice." Karla said.

"That's right. I want to know and right now."

The boys looked over toward them "Is something wrong?" Brent asked.

"No, we're just talking. Go ahead and get in if you're done." Dan called back but he didn't let Karla off the hook. "What did he say?"

"He said he helped me with talking to the boys about our relationship and we should help him smooth it over with the boys about the baby. Like he did us some kind of a favor or something. Nancy created the situation to begin with and now he wants to use it to get us to help the boys to accept his baby. I don't like to be used by someone of their own purposes."

"I thought you had your issues settled with them."

"So did I. I told him I'd do what I could because it's right for them, us, the boys and the baby, but I don't like it. I won't do it as some damned payback for them doing what is right to begin with. I'm not some puppet they can use as it suits them."

"I agree with you_. We're_ not puppets. I think it's smart for us to help the boys accept the new baby…..Ah, ah, ah, let me finish. But we're not doing it just for them and it's _not _payback. Have you forgotten that we'd like to have one ourselves?"

"No."

"Plus if we show them that we accept the status quo they will have an easier time as well. My job is to make their lives easier, to make it so they will be able to grow up normal, healthy, happy, well-adjusted adults. They have to accept the baby because it's a fact of life. We, you and I, Todd and Nancy have to show them how to accept these kinds of things in their lives. I don't like what he said anymore than you do, but he is right in _what_ he said, not that I care for _how_ he said it."

Karla snapped her mouth shut and stalked to the car. Dan followed at a slower pace. She started the car and pulled away from the curb in silence. "Did we do something wrong?" David asked worriedly.

"No, you didn't. I took something the wrong way and your Dad pointed it out, is all." Karla said before Dan could answer. "So let's go get some groceries and go home. I'm tired."

"So am I." Dan said.

"Do you want to go home and I'll go back and get the groceries?" Karla asked.

"No, but could we be quick there?"

"Absolutely."

"We'll help, Dad. Mom's been showing us how to shop for things. We'll get the stuff from the back of the store for you." David offered.

"That would be a big help." Dan told them.

He made up two lists from a notebook he kept in the glove compartment for unexpected circumstances and handed one to each of the boys. "Meet up with us behind the registers."

The boys went inside the store and Dan looked at his fiancé. "We need to keep our heads because everyone else is in a state of shock. It's up to us to help the boys find security right now. I'm sorry. So much seems to fall on you right now. Todd and Nancy have their hands full, the boys staying with us, my being injured, you're the center right now. I'll do what I can to make it easier on you."

"Just be with me, my Dan. That's all I need. Just you. Everything else is extra."

"Maybe when the boys go to bed we can have some time for just me and you."

"I'd like that."

They went inside. The boys were speedy. They had most of the stuff by the time Karla and Dan were there. "I need to get a few things. I'll let you get the groceries. I'll meet you out in the car."

"We can wait." Dan told her.

Karla gave him a look that spoke volumes. "I'll meet you in the car." She reiterated.

"Karla, I've seen….ah, the boys. Right. We'll see you out there."

The boys came back and Dan paid for the groceries. "Where's Karla?" David asked.

"She had to get a few things. We'll meet her outside."

"Like what?"

"Women things, numb wit. Like Mom used to get." Brent told his brother.

"Don't call names." Dan said. "How do you know about that stuff?"

"Sex ed in school. And Mom never made any secret about it. Karla didn't have to."

"Karla isn't used to having you guys around like Mom is. Give her a chance. She's trying to make things nice for us. We can help her that much."

"Do you love her as much as you loved Mom?" David asked.

"Yes, son, I do. I still love your mother, I always will, but she has Todd and the baby and you guys now, and I have Karla. We have a big family now."

"Are you and Karla going to have a baby, too? Like Mom and Todd?" David wanted to know.

"That's between Karla and me. As soon as we know, we'll let you know. Alright?'

"Alright. We'll still be your boys though, right?"

"Nothing is going to make you anything else."

"Not even Karla?" Brent demanded.

"Especially not Karla."

They were out in the car for a few minutes when she joined them. She put her packages in the trunk and got in. "Let's go home."

"Sounds good to me." Dan said.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**When You're the Captain CH 20**

When they got home, they went upstairs and Dan directed the boys in cleaning out a bedroom so they could sleep in a bed for the night. Afterward they went downstairs for dinner. Dan sat at the table and the boys brought him peppers and onions to cut up. Karla started the meat according to Dans instructions and the boys shared the table setting and helped get the rest of dinner on the table.

"Tell me how this tradition got started." Karla asked snatching a piece of tomato from the bowl.

"Hey, hands off." Brent said indignantly.

"He sounds like you when he says that." Karla told Dan.

"And you don't listen to him any better than you do to me." He replied.

"Hey, I grew them. That entitles me to snitching rights." Karla laughed.

"No it doesn't." David jumped in in defense of his brother.

"No comments from the peanut gallery." Dan laughed at them. "When Brent was little, he didn't like his as spicy as I like mine so I'd make his different. We just kept it up for David and they make their own now, but it's a tradition. Everyone makes their own. It can be kind of outlandish."

"What else do you put in yours?"

"Oh, we've had eggplant, zucchini, chicken, pork, we even tried watermelon."

David giggled. "That was my idea. It was a little wet."

"Sounds yummy." Karla stirred the contents of the pan. "Meat's done."

"Let's eat." Dan said.

He pulled a chair over next to his for Karla and helped her make her taco his way. "You aren't putting that stuff in there, are you?" she made a face.

"Don't knock it until you've tried it." All three men chorused and then laughed at the expression on her face.

"I'm out numbered." Karla pretended to be horrified.

"Part of the family." Dan said quietly handing her the taco. "Take a bite."

Karla did. "That's not too bad. Oh, oh, my God that's hot. Water."

The boys laughed when she headed for the sink and a glass of water. "Is that too hot for you?" Brent asked.

"Mmm hmm." Karla said around the glass.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't realize it was so spicy." Dan said contritely. "Brent, get out the milk. Karla, come sit down. Milk will cut the spices better than water."

"Wow. I cooked that how you told me to. How come it was so spicy?"

"The cumin. It's potent stuff."

"I'll remember that."

The boys were laughing hysterically. It wasn't that funny, but it must've been to them. Dan frowned at them and it slowed to giggles and smiles. "I think I'll stick to just the beans and veggies, if you don't mind." Karla gasped.

"Do you want something else?" Dan asked.

"No, I'm fine. Go ahead and eat. I'll make sure the fire extinguisher is charged after dinner."

"Ewww." Brent said.

"Eat." Dan grinned at him.

After dinner the boys offered to clean up the kitchen and the adults went into the living room. Dan eased down on the sofa and groaned. "I'd forgotten how tiring teen aged boys can be."

"Here, take these before they come in." Karla gave him some pills.

"They'll knock me out. I want to be awake." He tried to give them back.

"Relax, sweetheart. They're ordinary painkillers. Over the counter, non drowsy. They may not take all the pain away, but they'll take the edge off and you can enjoy your evening."

"How did you know?"

"You've been sending off body pain signals all day and you haven't said a thing. You have to be hurting tonight. Just sit and enjoy the evening."

He took them and hurriedly swallowed them. There the sounds of arguing echoed from the kitchen. "Give it back!" Brent said "If you don't, I'll tell him."

"Don't you dare tell him." David said, hotly.

"Boys, come in here." Dan called.

There was the sound of silence for a minute and some heated whispering. They came in looking guilty. Each of them had a piece of paper. "What's going on?" Dan asked patiently.

The boys exchanged a look. "Nothing." David said.

"It's not nothing. Tell me what aren't I supposed to know?"

They tussled back and forth for a few moments. "I'm waiting." Dan interrupted the battle. There was just a hint of impatience in his voice.

"We both got one." Brent said.

They handed him the papers they were holding. Dan couldn't quite reach them so Karla handed them to him. He looked at them. "Invitations? Why should you not want to tell me about invitations?"

Again the boys hesitated. "May I?" Karla asked the boys before taking one, looking at it and handing it back to Dan. "Take a good look at it, Dad." She said.

He looked at it. "Ah, I see. It's formal, and you're expected to attend and dance. And it's tomorrow night? You didn't know it was coming?"

"We forgot it was coming with you and Mom and the baby and all." Brent said.

"Our suits are at Moms, but we outgrew them. She was going to get us new ones before the dance." David said. "But she didn't so we don't have to go, right?" He asked eagerly.

"It says here it's a part of your year end grades. How do you plan on explaining your absence?"

"You and Mom were both sick and…."

"Nothing of the sort. I'm not that sick. Tomorrow we'll go get you new suits. You were due for them anyway."

"You don't have to go to all that trouble." David said.

"I think there's more to it than the clothes." Karla said softly.

"I think you're right. Let's hear the rest of it."

Karla almost smiled. The man was most definitely in his captain mode. They had no more hope of getting out of this without spilling the beans than she did when he really wanted to know something. "I think it's the dancing."

"They learned that in school." Dan told her. Except the boys were looking at each other conspiratorily. "They were supposed to learn that in school." Dan amended. "You didn't though, did you? You weren't paying attention and now you don't know how." He guessed accurately.

"They wanted us to dance with each other or a teacher. Yuck." Brent said. "I wasn't going to dance with a teacher or another guy."

"So, what are your plans now? What are you going to do?"

"You could say we are sick." David said.

"What are we going to do?" David asked.

"You're going to go to the dance and take your punishment."

"Or you can learn to dance before tomorrow night." Karla said quietly.

"How? There's no one here to dance with except….you. No, we can't do that."

"Why not? I got disinfected this morning. I don't have cooties." Karla laughed.

"That's a good idea." Dan said.

"I'd rather not go." Brent said.

"You are going and you're getting the new suits tomorrow. If you can't dance it's because you weren't paying attention in class and you'll just have to take the bad grade. Maybe next time you'll think twice about it."

"I'll dance with you." David said shyly.

"I'll get some music." Brent said quickly.

"What kind of dances did they teach?" Dan asked.

"The waltz mostly."

"That's the easiest."

Karla put on a CD with some slow music. She came over and moved the coffee table out of the way. "Ready?" She asked David.

"I guess." He said reluctantly.

"The first thing you have to do is not make a lady feel like you'd rather stab yourself in the leg than dance with her." Karla joked. "You hold out your hand and ask if she'd like to dance."

"Wanna dance?" David asked holding out his hand as though to shake hands.

Dan struggled to his feet. "Like this, son. Would you like to dance?" He extended his hand palm up to Karla.

"I'd love to." She said with a smile, placing her hand delicately in his.

He led her a couple of steps to the open area and took her in his arms. "See where my hands are? On her waist and her hand is in mine. She puts her one arm over mine and her other hand is resting in mine. Then I lead her around the floor. Ideally she lets me lead." He teased Karla.

"Sorry." She murmured. "I'm rusty. Someone hasn't taken me dancing in awhile."

"We'll have to remedy that." He said.

"And if you want to cut in, you tap the shoulder of the man dancing with the lady and ask politely if you can cut in."

David came over tapped Dan on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" he asked.

Dan didn't want to turn her loose, but he was supposed to be instructing the boys. He very politely stepped aside and let David take over. He helped him with the positioning and let them dance for a few minutes, then Brent came over to take his turn. He tried not to show his surprise and taught him to position himself just like David. Karla was patient waiting for both of them.

They had a good time, even though the boys stepped on her toes more than once. They were naturally graceful. Karla was smiling at the boys and they were getting over being self conscious with her, though he expected it never to disappear entirely. He was glad they'd come to him with this problem.

They were growing up so fast that sometimes it seemed like they did it as they slept. He wanted to be a part of their lives not an absentee parent. He saw Karla was getting tired so he said. "I get the last dance, guys. Time for you to hit the sack."

The boys said good night and went upstairs. Right before they went, Brent turned to them. "Karla, thanks for helping us." He seemed embarrassed.

"You're welcome." She said, sincerely.

After they went upstairs, Dan looked at Karla. She had tears in her eyes. She was smiling. He smiled proudly at her and gave her a hug.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**When You're the Captain CH 21**

The next morning they had breakfast and were getting ready to go out to get the boys their suits when David asked. "Did you guys see the message on the answering machine?"

"No." Karla said. "I didn't even look."

"Play it will you?" Dan asked.

David hit the button. "Karla, this is Dr. Suttons office. You have an appointment with him for 10:00 am in the morning. Please bring your medical history and any prescription information you have. You do not need to call back unless you are unable to make this appointment." The message went on to give the phone number.

"Who's Dr. Sutton?" Brent asked.

Dan met Karlas eyes and saw both fear and anger in them. They both knew that Dr. Sutton was the psychologist that the department used for anger management classes. "I can't go." She said.

"You have to." Dan told her reasonably. "You know you do."

"What about the boys suits?" she asked.

"I can buy them. Karla, you know this is a big issue."

"I could call them and reschedule it."

He came over to stand in front of her and look straight into her eyes. "Get it over with. The sooner it gets started the sooner it's done."

"You be careful. If you need me, call me. I'll leave my cell phone on."

"I will. Just remember, I love you. That's what counts. We'll get through this together."

"Yeah. Hey guys, just remember suits in pink do not go over well with the girls."

"Pink? Dad!" David protested.

"Thanks." Dan said wryly.

"My pleasure. I'm going to worry about you."

"I'll be fine. I'm more worried about the doctor."

"Ha ha. Police Captain slash Comedian."

Dan took his boys out to the car and backed out of the parking spot. Karla was on the porch and waved to them. He was very afraid of what was going on with her today.

The boys had grown two sizes since they'd had new suits. David was shooting up and Brent was starting to spread out in the shoulders, but he'd not gotten any taller. They both chose blue suits. David wanted one that was more powder blue, but Dan vetoed that. This one had to last him awhile. There was a brief battle of wills until Dan told him one word. "Pink." He gave in and accepted a darker blue one, but not as dark as Brents.

The shop agreed to get alterations done by 3:00 so they could wear them that evening. Dan had to pay extra for the service. He took the boys to lunch then he was so tired he needed to go home. Karlas truck was not there. He considered calling her but decided against it. She'd call if she needed anything.

Brent saw how tired his father was and challenged David to a game of Monopoly. Karla had old board games still around and the original Monopoly was one of them. Dan laid on the couch to wait for her and listen to the boys game. He drifted off to sleep. He heard, sometime later, David say "Karlas home."

He struggled to wake up. The boys went out to see if they could help her with anything. He sat up and waited for her to come in. The boys came back in without her. "Is she home?" he asked.

"Yeah. She told us to come in and tell you she's okay. She went into the barn. She said she'd come inside in a while." David said.

He had a feeling he knew what that meant. He eased himself up. "Dad, she said to tell you not to come out. She said you'd try." Brent said. "She seemed pretty mad. I wouldn't go out there if I were you. She's really mad like Mom gets when she makes us clean our bedroom."

That was the ultimate mad as far as the boys were concerned. He considered his options. He wanted to be there for her, but she obviously wanted to be alone. He stepped out on the porch and heard her swearing in the barn. He couldn't hear the words, but the tone was very clear. She was furious. Not just mad, but absolutely furious. He could see the horses in the pasture, watching the barn warily. They were eating, but were nervous with all the loud noises and banging in their home.

He figured he'd give her awhile. He went back inside. "Is she okay?" David asked. "She sure was mad."

"I think she'll be okay. We just need to give her some space." He tried to sound casual about it. He sat down and the boys continued their game.

Better than an hour passed before she came in. It was obvious she was exhausted and had been crying. She came in and sat on the other end of the couch from Dan. Her emotions were still raw. "Who's winning?" she asked the boys.

"I am." David said happily.

"Hi." She told Dan.

"How are you?" he asked.

"About like you'd expect." She said, laying her head on the arm of the sofa and curled up against the end.

He wanted so badly to touch her, to console her, but until she turned to him all he could do was be here for her. "Did you have lunch?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Are you thirsty?'

"Some water would be nice."

"I'll get her some, Dad." Brent said.

"Thanks, son."

Brent brought her a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and she took it listlessly. "Thank you." After a minute she sat up and tried to unscrew the cap. It was on too tight. He held out his hand and she gave it to him. He loosened it and gave it back. "Thank you." She took a sip then another then chugged the whole thing down.

"Guys, we're going to go into the kitchen to talk. Don't come in unless you ask first, okay?"

"Yes, sir." They said.

Dan got up and held his hand out to her. She got up and preceded him into the kitchen. She sat down without comment in a chair and looked at him. She was wary, he could see that. "I'm not going to attack you." He said gently.

She looked down, embarrassed. "Sorry. I know you're not."

"Look at me, please." She did but she couldn't hold his gaze. "What the hell went on there?"

"Nothing."

"Something did. You've never been like this before."

"I've never been in therapy before, either." She pointed out logically.

"I expected you to be upset, but this is beyond what I expected. What did he say to you?"

"Nothing."

"Karla…" he said urgently.

"Dan." She responded in kind then dropped her gaze again. "I'm tired. I'm going to go lay down."

"Do you want some company?"

"Enjoy your time with your boys." She left the kitchen and went into the bedroom like she could barely lift her feet. She closed the door quietly. Not at all like herself.

The boys looked at him for clues. He smiled at them. "We'll go in a bit and get your suits. Do you have shoes and shirts that fit?"

"I've had to have shoes twice since I tried mine on last. I doubt they'll fit." Brent offered.

"I think mine do, but they're at home." David said reluctantly.

"I guess we're going shopping again. I should have thought of this earlier."

"We were worried about Karla." Brent offered. "Is she going to be alright?"

"She will be. She's just tired." He nodded.

He dozed on the couch while the boys continued to play their game. Karla came out about 45 minutes later, looking rested, but sad. She came over and tentatively touched his hair. He opened his eyes and saw the need for reassurance in her eyes. He reached up and took her hand. She walked around the end and came to sit next to him. He put his arms around her and she snuggled against him, even with the boys surreptitiously watching them. "Feel better, sleepyhead?" he asked, teasing her gently.

"Yes. Did you get the suits?"

"I have to go back and get them in a little while. They had to be altered. They also need shoes and I guess I'd better get them some new shirts, too. Want to come with us? I'll take us out to an early dinner."

"That sounds like a plan."

He squeezed her gently to him and kissed her softly. "Get a room, Dad." David said with a smile.

"You're lucky I don't have something to throw at you." Karla told him.

David giggled. He knew that he didn't have anything to fear from her. "Hey, Brent, that's my railroad. Pay up."

"I'm going to go get some yogurt. Do you want anything?" Karla asked.

"That sounds good. Want me to get it?"

"No. You guys want anything?"

"No, thank you."

She went into the kitchen. Dan followed her. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That it was such a rough morning. I wish I could do something for you."

"I know you do. I have to get through it, like the flu."

"Can I give you a hug?"

She didn't answer just come over to bury her face against him. He could've sworn she was about to cry again, but she didn't. She lifted her face for his kiss. He kissed her. With tenderness, with love, with longing that he wasn't able to express vocally with the boys so close at hand. "We can continue this later, can't we?" she asked, tentatively.

"Absolutely. We'll come back here while they're at the dance. I want to make love to you without having to be quiet."

"They do have good hearing, don't they?" she smiled, touching his face.

"Too good. Let's sit out here and have our yogurt. I want to talk to you about something." She stiffened warily. "Not about that. Please."

He pulled out a chair for her and then took one next to her. "I want to get all the arrangements made for the wedding. I want us to be married, soon. Do whatever you have to do to make it happen and let's do it. Is there anyone you want to invite?"

"Bobby and Alex, Mike and Carolyn. That's all. If it's okay with you."

"That's fine. Who do you want to give you away?"

"No one. I don't have anyone to do that."

"Then let's keep it simple. I was thinking that Bobby could be my best man, and whoever you want for your matron of honor, Alex maybe. The boys can tell the minister that they give me to you, because that's the truth anyway, Mike and Carolyn can be witnesses and the only other people I want to invite is my folks. What do you think?"

"I haven't even met them."

"They'll love you. I'll invite them anytime you want to. I don't want to wait anymore. I want you to be my wife. Right now."

"What about Nancy and Todd?"

"If they want to come, that's fine, but this is our wedding. If you aren't comfortable with it then we don't have to invite them. They'll know about it because of the boys, but I really want this."

"Then let's do it. When did you have in mind?"

"A week from Saturday. Nancy will be home from the hospital and the boys can go back home while we are on our honeymoon. I'll be healed enough for a real honeymoon and then we'll be together forever."

"I'd like that. Dan, I want to talk to you about something. Something that is work related, but I don't want you to listen as a captain, but as my other half. Can you do that?"

"I think so. This sounds serious."

"It is. I'm going to check into and put in for a transfer to some other department. I'm not comfortable going back to records nor to serve under Captain Sackett."

"You're angry right now. You emotions are not settled yet. Give it a few days."

"I'm not making the decision right now and I realize that at least part of it's anger, but I'm not happy there and I don't think I can serve under her again. I'm thinking I'm either going to transfer to another department or leave the force all together."

"You like the force."

"I do, but it's not the only thing in the world. I don't have all the answers. I just wanted to talk to you about it."

"You are serious about this."

"I am. I don't really feel like a part of the department anyway. Not the way I want to be, so it's not as much of a loss for me as it would be for you. I won't be able to be in your squad once we're married anyway so what else is there to recommend it?"

"Your rank for one thing."

"Sergeant of Paper pushers. I can be a paper pusher anywhere. I don't have to be in the NYPD to do that. I'd appreciate it if you'd think about it."

"Wow. We're having some real council of war here, aren't we?"

"About time, isn't it?"

"Can I come in?" Brent asked.

"You both can." Dan said, eyeing Karla. She was intently eating her yogurt.

"We should get going if we're going to get the suits before we go to the dance." Brent said as he came into the room followed by David.

"You're right. Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yes, sir." They said.

"Let me run a brush through my hair and I'm ready too." Karla said. "Excuse me, guys."

"Do you suppose we could find somewhere to get a hair cut, too? I'd like to look nice for this dance." Brent asked surprisingly.

"I wish you had said something sooner. I'm not sure if we'll have time now."

"That's okay." He shrugged.

Karla came back out. "I'm ready."

"Brent wants to see if we can get him a haircut, too."

"This is New York. I think we could do that." Karla said. "It's not like there's a lack of places around."

"Then we better get moving."

Dan drove again. He stopped at a hair salon, but the wait was too long. They stopped at two others as well, but they were just as busy. They decided to do the shoes first then see about coming back. They went to get the suits as long as they were so close. They got shirts there and got another surprise. The suits were not hemmed and wouldn't be in time for the dance. Dan scowled at the man. The receipt said they'd be done. The man agreed to take the price of the pants off the receipt. "But that still won't get them done before the dance." Brent said tensely.

"Let me hem them for you. It won't take long." Karla told him. "Hems are easy."

He seemed doubtful, but there wasn't a lot of choice in the matter. They went to more salons, but there wasn't any openings. "I guess you'll have to go the way you are." Dan told him. "You need to speak up sooner next time."

They went home and Karla had them go in and put on their pants and the new shoes. She had them stand on a kitchen chair and she pinned the pants up. While Dan helped them lay out everything they needed she hemmed them and pressed the hems. They looked professionally done. Brent was satisfied. David wasn't as particular.

Brent came out and sat down. "I'm ready, but I wish I'd been able to get my hair cut." He said morosely.

"May I?" Karla asked coming up behind him, gesturing to his hair.

"Uh, sure." He said tentatively.

Karla reached out and touched his hair gently. Then she ran her fingers through it. "There's a lot of it but it's not too thick. I can cut it for you, if you'd like or not. It's up to you."

"Have you cut hair before?"

"It's been awhile, but I remember how. I used to cut the hair of the boys that came here to live, there wasn't money to have it done."

"I don't want to look funny." Brent said doubtfully.

"What kind of cut do you want?"

"Just a regular one, like Dads."

"That's easy. I can do that. I'll have to start now, though so I have time to finish it."

Brent looked at Dan. He wanted his hair cut but he wasn't certain if he should. "If you don't like it, I'll pay to have someone else do it next time." Karla said.

"Okay." He looked at both the adults looking at him. "Okay, I'll let you cut it."

"Take of your outer shirt. You can leave you T-Shirt on. David, go out to the barn and bring in the ear clippers, please."

"Wait a minute. Horse clippers? No way, forget it."

"Brent, when this hair comes off your neck will be exposed and all the hair there will make you look like you're a werewolf. It's just to shave your neck. I know what I'm doing."

"Dad?"

"I have never had her tell me she could do something that she couldn't do. Let her do it." Dan said with sincerity.

"Okay."

They went into the kitchen and Brent sat nervously on a kitchen chair. Karla got a comb and scissors. "Before I cut one hair, are you sure? There's no going back once I've cut it."

"Go ahead." Brent said, with a strangled voice.

Karla combed his hair several times, squinting at the length and then used some clips to hold part of it off to a side. It was fascinating to watch her work. Dan had had tons of haircuts but never seen someone cut so much off from the back. There was a pile of hair on the floor when she was done with the initial cuts. "How are you going to comb it. Off to the side or down the center?" she asked absently.

"Off to the side." Brent said.

David had plugged the clippers into the wall. Karla cut Brents hair to the length in back. Dan figured it could be done a lot faster in a beauty shop but it looked good. He looked more mature, but also more like the kid Dan used to know. Karla stood right in front of Brent and looked at his hair on both sides of his head. Brent colored, embarrassed. She ignored his looks and nodded in satisfaction. Then she thinned it on top and used the clippers on the back of his neck. And he was finished.

"All done." She said. "Go look in the mirror. And you might want to run through the shower so the left over hair doesn't make you itch all night."

Dan looked from his son to Karla. "Woman, you never fail to surprise me. You never told me you could do that."

"You get yours done. This was an emergency situation."

"David, how are you?" Dan asked.

"I'm fine, Dad. Honest." Davis said hurriedly.

"Go ahead and get started getting dressed." Dan told him. David ran out like he thought Karla was going to come after him next.

Karla reached for the broom. Dan touched her arm and took it from her. "You have gone above and beyond the call of duty. Go get on a pretty dress, I'm taking you out to dinner."

"A dress?"

"Yes, with a skirt and everything." He teased sweeping all the hair into a pile.

"Mean man." She teased, but went in to do just that.

He carefully bent and picked up the hair. He went into the bedroom and changed into a suit. It was like old times. The boys came out looking handsome. Dan grinned at Brent. "You guys look great."

"Thank you, Karla, for cutting my hair. You did a good job." Brent said.

"We're going to have to get married soon so that haircut lasts." Dan told her.

"Quit. You're going to embarrass him." Karla said with a smile.

"So you're going to do it?" Brent asked.

"A week from Saturday." Karla said. "And we're hoping you guys can be there."

"Can we dance with the bride?" David asked with a smile.

"Yes, you can. But I get the first dance. Scoot to the car or you'll be late." Dan laughed.

The boys went out and he pulled Karla to him. "You have a couple of admirers. I'd better snatch you up soon or I'm liable to have to fight my own sons for the privilege."

"Don't worry, my Dan. No one will ever replace you in my heart."

"Good, because you're mine."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**When You're the Captain CH 22**

They arrived at the dance and the boys got out. The director of the school came out to the car. "We're asking all the parents to come in and see the dance before it begins. It's important for the kids to be seen here. It's part of the program."

Dan and Karla looked at each other. "We can do that for a few minutes." Karla said.

Dan pulled over to a parking space and they went inside. The dance had been set up with the usual refreshments alongside the wall. There was a whole roomful of children of varying ages milling around in boy and girl specific groups. They acted like they were aliens from another planet. It would have been amusing under any circumstances.

The director went to the stage at one end of the room and told everyone. "Welcome to the annual school dance. You are expected to dance with a member of the opposite sex at least once tonight. You will not receive a passing grade if you do not. Most people who have to do

this, do it right away and get it over with." She said with a smile. There was a nervous titter among the children and smiles on the adults.

"Let's start this dance with a slow one, then we'll go to a fast one for those of you who prefer that style. Begin the music."

The music was on a CD, but no one was dancing. They all looked like they were going to be eaten by a bear. The faces were pale and anxious. Karla nudged Dan. "Call David over here."

Dan did, with a confused look. David looked grateful to be given something to do. He came over. "Yeah?"

"Which one is your girlfriend?" Karla asked.

"She has the purple flowers on her dress." He said.

"Ask me to dance and your Dad can ask her, then in a few minutes we'll switch partners. You'll get your dance in and be the first to do it." Karla suggested.

"Karla." Dan and David said together.

Karla reacted by rolling her eyes. "We don't have cooties. Step up and be counted, guys." She scolded.

"You and your ideas." Dan said.

"Can I have this dance?" David held out his hand to Karla.

"I'd be honored." She said smiling at Dan.

He gave her a pained look and went over to the girl in question. She was astounded and hesitantly accepted. He was very careful to treat her like a little lady. Thankfully it was only a few minutes, before David touched his arm and they traded partners. By this time there were several other children and parents doing the same thing. Then the parents retired to the sidelines and the dance continued. The director was smiling at the result. She made her way over to the crowd and Dan and Karla. "That was such a good idea. I think I'm going to use that for these dances from now on. Thank you for the idea." She said. "These things are always awkward at first."

"It was her idea." Dan told the woman nodding to Karla.

"Whoever had the idea it was a good one. Can you stick around for a bit? Some of my chaperones didn't show up."

"We were going to go to dinner." Dan said, looking at Karla.

"I understand."

"We could hang around, Dan. It's fine." Karla said. "We can just sit over there and watch."

"I appreciate that." The woman told them gratefully.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dan asked her.

"I'm fine. Look at your boys. They have their fathers way with the ladies."

"Only one lady in particular." Dan said. "I'll make this up to you."

"There's nothing to make up. Just think of all the things Nancy is missing. I'll bet she's never seen her boys at a dance. And look at them lining up to dance with Brent. I thought he was the one who didn't want to learn to dance."

"I think he just discovered that dancing is something he can get a lot of attention doing. Maybe you can teach them some more dances, and me, too."

"You have plenty of moves, there, big guy." Karla patted his leg with a smile.

The music changed to a faster beat and the pairings sort of broke up and everyone was dancing with everyone else. It was interesting to watch the adolescents moving around to a faster beat. Some of them were still in awkward growth stages, and elbows and knees were flying everywhere. Two boys were dancing so close together one hit the other by accident and the larger one whirled around with the intention of taking exception to the blow. They faced off, Dan was quicker. He went over to them, spoke briefly and the boys separated peacefully.

"You are a strong presence. I guess we're not going to be able to make all the noise we want tonight."

"Honey, I don't need to make big noises to be with you. You are the one I planned to have make them." Dan grinned at her.

"Dan Ross, you are going to make me blush and these kids are going to get a whole new education."

"I'd bet at least half of them already have a working knowledge of that kind of stuff. Okay, I'll be good. I hope it's not going to go on much longer, though."

"So do I. I'm tired tonight."

"You've had a hard day." Dan agreed.

"He told me that I was a danger to myself and everyone else and I should turn in my badge and gun for my own safety. He wants me to make a list of things that make me angry. The man has no sense of humor. I couldn't connect with him at all. He even went so far as to suggest I might want to check into a treatment program for a few days. I wanted to shoot him right then. Does that make me dangerous?"

"That was a stupid suggestion. No, you're not a dangerous person. I'd know if you were. Most of the department sends their people to him. Give him a few appointments and then we'll see. If you can't make them work, we'll find someone else who can help you. I'll pay for it if I have to."

"I'd never do anything to hurt either you or the boys."

"I know that. I never thought you would. Don't give it another thought. Just know that I'll be here anytime you need me."

"Thank you. I have to go back to see him Wednesday."

He could already hear the stress in her voice. He took her hand in his and squeezed it. The school administrator called for their attention and announced that the dance would be officially ending in half an hour. The dance continued. The crowd was starting to thin out. Brent and David came over and sat down. "That's work." David said.

"It's good for you. I saw you had enough partners." Dan teased both of them.

"They were okay." Brent shrugged, but he was pleased.

"Let's go get something to eat and go home."

"You didn't get to go out to dinner." David said.

"No, but that's okay. We had fun here." Karla said. "Are you guys hungry?"

"I could eat something." David said offhandedly.

Dan grinned at Karla. That was kid code for I'm starved. "How about an nice big juicy burger and fries? We could go to Tonys."

"Cool. We haven't been there in a long time." Brent said.

"I haven't heard of that one." Karla said.

"I haven't taken you to Tonys? Did you hear that, guys?"

"Dad, how could you? That's a family tradition." Brent said, teasing.

Neither of the adults missed the reference. It appeared they now considered Karla a part of the family. They didn't leave right away because the administrator came over to them. "I appreciate you staying and helping. I saw what you did. Those two boys never get along. You probably saved the whole dance. Thank you."

"We're happy to have been here to help."

"Have a good evening." She said and moved away.

Dan took them to Tonys and fed them. The boys chatted freely about the dance and Karla chatted too. It was a happy dinner. No tension whatsoever. Dan and Karla had steak and a salad. Then the boys wound down and it was time to go home.

They went home and the boys gave Dan a hug good night and to her surprise they gave Karla one too, self consciously and hurried off to bed. Karla smiled at Dan. She was an accepted part of the family now. After the boys went to bed, Dan walked over to Karla and touched her chin. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. "You have won over my boys. I shouldn't be surprised at how fast you could do it. There are so many things you are good at. You fit right here in this family. You fit next to me, right here in my heart. I want to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"When I met you I was lonely, I was surly, I was suspicious and I'll admit it I needed someone to point it out. Then you showed up. Damn, if you didn't turn my life upside down and inside out and it's better than it's ever been. You helped me accept my, uh Nancys, new life with Todd and the boys, you've made a connection with the boys I never expected anyone to have and filled in a portion of my heart that needed mending. I didn't realize how much I needed you. Now I know."

"I've always needed you. You are the first one I've ever served under who gave me the chance to make my mistakes and didn't give up on me. Then you were supportive without being overbearing and such a good man. I couldn't help but fall in love with you. You are my ideal man. I love you so much. You protect me, you complete me and you let me be me no matter how badly I mess up. I can trust you. I don't trust easily. I'm giving you my heart, Dan. For now and forever."

"I know you're tired and so am I but I'd like to dance one more with you. Do you mind?"

"Is someone going to come cut in?"

"No. Tonight, you're all mine."

"Then, yes, I'd like to dance with you. Any time, any where."

He went and turned the music on low and they danced. More than one dance but no one was counting. They were sure the boys were asleep and they went into the bedroom. With slow movements Dan undressed her and himself, and made her hum before he completed his job of making her make the noises he wanted to hear. Her shattering in his arms.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**When You're the Captain CH 23**

The next morning they got a call from Todd. Nancy would be coming home with the baby that day and he wanted to come get the boys so they could meet their little sister. The boys were naturally excited to see their mother, but nervous about the baby. Dan suggested he bring the boys over to see them and Todd could bring them back here. Karla suggested she stay home, but the boys were adamant that she come with them, and Dan added his support. They wanted her there too.

Nancy was home when they got there. The boys came in. She looked tired but happy. The baby was asleep in the bassinet next to the chair where Nancy sat. She was happy to see them and more than a little surprised to see Karla. Dan and Karla sat on the couch and let the boys visit with their mom. Karla was pleasantly agreeable to looking at the baby, but said she'd hold her when she was a little older. Dan knew what a tough time this was for her.

"We have something we'd like to let you know, whether or not you do anything with the information, is up to you." Dan told his ex and her husband. "Karla and I are getting married this Saturday. We'd like the boys to be there, it's going to be just a small ceremony. You are welcome to come. We'll understand if you don't feel up to it or choose not to. We just wanted you to know."

"Good for you, both of you." Nancy said sincerely.

"I hope you'll both be as happy as we are." Todd said, shaking Dans hand with a huge grin.

"We are."

They left shortly after and went to visit the bull pen. Bobby and Alex were in a meeting in Dans office when they got there and appeared to be having a difference of opinion. They didn't notice that he'd arrived. "I think you're needed." Karla said to him.

He went in and they were surprised to see him. Several of the other detectives greeted Karla warmly. She was one of them and had been when she was here. She was visiting with them when Dan came back out. They greeted him with some reserve but were warmer than they had been before. "Attention everyone, I have an announcement. Next Saturday, Karla and I will be married. You are invited to a reception, location to be announced. I will therefore be back in four weeks after the honeymoon. Try not to miss me too much."

There was laughing and teasing and a few suggestive comments. Karla went to see Alex before they left. "I'd like you to be my matron of honor, if you don't have a problem with it."

"I'd be honored." Alex said, touched. "We don't have much time."

"I know. I'm sorry. Look, I'm in treatment for my anger management problems and it's not going so well, so don't plan on anything for Wednesday afternoon. That's my appointment and I'm not a pleasant person after that."

"I'll do something else then. Thanks for the warning. I'll be in touch."

"You ready?" Dan asked her.

"All set." Karla said.

They left the building. "Did you ask Alex to be your matron of honor?"

"I did and she is. Did you ask Bobby?"

"I did. It nearly knocked him on his ass, but he said yes. This might cause trouble at the precinct."

"It won't. No one will be at the wedding and there'll be four weeks after the wedding for it to die down. When you come down on Bobby after you get back things'll go back to normal."

"Optimist." Dan teased. "Say, we have a free afternoon. How about we go back home and get busy?"

"Busy? I like busy."

He figured he'd set a land speed record making it back to the house. Karla was tugging at his shirt when they walked into the house. He whirled around and grabbed her to him, kissing her passionately. She moaned and pressed herself to him, running her hands vigorously over his body under the shirt. "I want you, Dan. I want you now." She said huskily.

"You have me. You have all my attention." He responded, gruffly. He kissed her and buried his face in her neck nibbling on her skin, and rubbing his chin on her sensitive skin. She squirmed to get closer to him.

He pulled her blouse over her head and nibbled on her bare shoulder while he unfastened her bra and let it drop. Her breasts felt good in his hands. He groaned against her skin and felt her nipples harden in his hands. "Too much." She said.

"Too much?" he backed off a little thinking he was too excited and rushing it.

"Too many clothes." Karla clarified, stepping close to him again.

He grinned against her lips. "I love it when you're horny."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black."

"Oh, baby. Sorry, just an expression."

"Oh, baby is right. Less talk, more action."

They worked together to get the rest of the clothes off. Panting and straining to be together in a frenzy. "Where? The bedroom?" Karla asked.

"No. Come with me." He said backing away slowly, pulling her with him. He knew exactly where he wanted to go.

"That's the kitchen." She said surprised.

"I know." He said lifting her against him, twirling her around and placing her on the dining room table.

She was the right height for him to kiss and pull against his hips. She fit so beautifully.

She leaned back and urged him to fill her up. He put his hands on her hips as she spread her legs and he surged up inside of her warm wetness. She was ready for him and he was ready for her. He gave a heavy thrust and sank all the way inside of her. "Ahhhh." She said with satisfaction.

"Oh, God, I want you. I want to fill you up. I want to fuck you so hard and so long." He ground out as he began to do just that. He pulled out and pushed back up inside her, and again, and again over and over, harder, faster, longer until he felt that he was going to explode all over.

Karla was panting and pushing back at him. Supporting his weight with her hands and moaning in ecstacy. "Yes, do that. Oh, God, that feels so good. Fuck me, Dan, ride me. Screw me!"

The conversation made it more exciting and he tensed all over and thrust harder, riding her like she wanted him to. Until there was no more to give and he exploded. "Oh, God!" he yelled in the throes of orgasm. It was heavy and intense and he knew nothing except that he was able to shoot all of himself into her heated depths. She was clutching at him and screaming his name at the same time, panting and writhing with him. The spasms that wracked her at the same time as he was coming were wild.

He laid his head on her chest, breathing deeply trying to get up the energy to move. He wanted to stay there, inside her, but the table was creaking dangerously. He lifted himself and looked down to where they were still joined. "You are so incredibly sexy." He told her.

"Look who's talking, stud." She smiled at him with her lips still swollen from his kisses and her face relaxed from the loving.

He grinned and pulled away from her. That was all the table would take. With a loud crack it started to give way. Dan snatched her hand and had a hold of her as the table fell to the floor. He managed to save her from the majority of the fall, wrenching his ribs in the process. "Oh, are you okay?" he asked.

Karla looked at the table and giggled. Then she started to laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry. I can't believe we did that. And your ribs, those aren't funny. What I want to know, is how do we explain the table to the boys?" she was laughing now.

"Don't make me laugh. Karla, it hurts to laugh." Dan groaned, but it was impossible to keep from chuckling.

"Here, sit down." Karla pulled a chair over and threw a piece of clothes on the seat for him. The cool wood would not feel good on his bare parts. "Do you think they'll notice it's not here?" she asked facetiously.

"If they walk in here and there isn't one here, I think they will." Dan agreed. "We could tell them that we put something too heavy on it." He deadpanned.

"_You_ told _me_ not to make _you_ laugh."

"I did say that".

"So what are we going to do about a dining room table?" she asked.

"Buy a stronger one." Dan suggested with a straight face.

That sent them into gales of laughter again. A loud motor sounded outside. Karla hurried to the front windows and looked out. Todd was bringing the boys back. "It's them. Get your clothes on." She flew back to the kitchen.

Dan was already putting his on. "Damn it, just in time, too." He grinned at her.

Karla snatched her underwear and threw it in the oven. She skinned into her jeans and sweatshirt. She snatched open the freezer door and started throwing frozen stuff on the pile of kindling that had been the table. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Cleaning out the freezer. Frozen stuff is heavy, remember?" she hissed back. She slammed the door closed as the front door opened and the boys came in.

"Dad? Where are you?" David called.

"In the kitchen." Dan called back trying to wipe the smile off of his face.

Karla stuck her head in the freezer as though looking for something. The boys came in looking aghast at the table. "What happened to the table?" Brent asked.

"This stuff was heavier than I thought. I was trying to clean out the freezer." Karla said, refusing to meet Dans gaze or she'd break out laughing. "I figured as long as it was already broken I might as well finish this."

"Wouldn't it be easier if you had a table?" David asked.

"I get exercise this way. I'll bend over to pick the stuff back up and lose weight."

"So how did you like your baby sister?" Dan asked to divert more questions.

"She's tiny." Brent said.

"She's too little. We can't even play with her and Mom's really nervous about her. She says it might be best if we stay here for a few more days. That's okay, isn't it?" David asked his dad uncertainly.

"Of course you can. This is your house too." He assured them. Why don't you help Karla by picking that stuff up and then we'll haul the remains of the table out of here."

"He means we'll haul it out of here." Brent told his brother, wryly.

"Yes, Mr. Smart Mouth. You're going to do all the hard work." Dan laughed.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Karla protested.

"Definitely not chopped liver." Dan told her with a smile. "Guys, go into the barn and get that old folding table, will you? We need something to use until we buy another one."

"Okay." They went back out.

"You might want to finish dressing." Dan grinned at her.

"Smarty pants." Karla made a face at him, snatched her clothes out of the oven and went to get dressed.

The boys pulled the old table out and put the frozen food on the table for Karla. She put the stuff back inside and closed it up. "What are we going to have for dinner?" she asked them.

"Waffles!" David piped up.

"For dinner? Those are for breakfast, knucklehead." Brent scoffed.

"No name calling." Dan said. "I have an idea. I'll be right back." He got up and went outside.

This was an idea he had not had in a long time. Why hadn't he thought of it before? He dialed a phone number and ordered. They promised to deliver in 30 minutes. He went back in and had told the boys to get out plates, silverware and put them on the counter. Karla gave him a curious look but he wasn't about to tell her. "You'll find out soon enough." He said, mysteriously.

"We could get his phone and find out what his last call was." Brent whispered to Karla.

"How do you plan to do that?" Karla asked.

"You could distract him." Brent said with a sly look. "He likes it when you distract him."

"Brent!" Dan said shocked.

"Brent Ross, shame on you!" Karla pretended to scold him. "You should have thought of that sooner."

"Karla!" Dan said.

David laughed. "You should see your face." He laughed at his father.

"Why do I feel like I'm being ganged up on?" he laughed at them.

"Because you are, dear heart. Turnabout's fair play. Tell us what you were doing outside."

"Never." He vowed, liking the joking atmosphere.

"We could tackle him." David said.

"No physical stuff, yet, remember?" Karla intervened. "However you could tell me some funny stories. Tell me what he doesn't want me to know."

"The tunnel?" Brent said.

"No, not the tunnel." Dan said horrified.

"Or we could tell her about the lake." David offered.

"Boys!" Dan warned.

"Tell me. I promise, I'll protect you." Karla urged.

"Don't you dare!" Dan protested.

"Come on, boys, spill." She encouraged.

"Karla, if you value your ribs, you won't encourage them." Dan threatened.

"My ribs?"

"I know you're ticklish. Do not listen to them!"

"This must be a doozy. Tell me, tell me."

"I'm out of here." Dan hurried from the room.

He was grinning. He wasn't afraid of anything the boys would tell her, but the fact that they were working together to "get" him, to spill the beans, made him happy. He laughed. Life was really getting good now. Nancy and her family were doing well, Karla was in therapy, the boys were happy and secure and soon he'd be a married man again. And he would be the luckiest man alive.

He heard them laughing in the kitchen. They didn't hear the vehicle pull into the yard. He went out and carried the food inside. He cleared off the coffee table and set the food down. He pulled pillows down onto the floor so they could sit and called. "Food's here. I'm going to eat." As expected they came barreling out of the kitchen.

"Ribs!" Brent said.

"From the place we get them from at the office. Now, now, you don't get any for telling tales on me." He teased.

"Dan Ross, feed your boys." Karla scolded sitting down next to him.

"Do I get a kiss of apology?" he demanded.

"Of course you do." She said suiting her actions to words.

"Ew. Get a room." David said, laughing.

"I told you he likes when you distract him." Brent crowed.

"Yes, he does." Dan informed his oldest.

The ribs were a hit, all that was left was bones and empty tubs of what had been extra sauce and salads. The boys took the garbage out to the kitchen without being asked. "I need to lay down." Dan said.

"How about on the couch and we'll bring out the game system. You can lay down and play with them. I think they have a game where the three of you can play together."

"How do you know?" Dan asked.

"There was a gaming magazine at the therapists office and it mentioned a fighting game on the system the boys brought over, so I bought one. They don't know it yet. Do you want to be the one to give it to them?"

"You never said anything."

"No. I wanted there to be something positive about the experience. I'll go get it."

She was gone when the boys came back in finding him on the couch. "Are you okay, Dad?" Brent asked.

"Yeah, I'm just resting. So, you guys want to bring out your game system? Maybe we could play something." He said.

"We only have things that you can play as pairs." David said. "You could play first one of us then the other.

"Or you could all three play at once." Karla said coming back with a bag with a video game store logo on it. It was bigger than a single game bag.

David was the first one to get it. "Wow, look, Brent. Two controllers and Super Smash Brothers! Karla, this is cool!"

"Thanks, Karla." Brent said.

"Yeah, thanks, Karla." Dan said much more softly.

"Hey, we have enough controllers we could all play." Brent said.

"I've never played before. I'm not going to be very good at it." Karla warned.

"We'll help you." The boys grinned at her.

"I'm game if you are." Karla shrugged, looking at Dan.

"Oh, that was bad." Brent said.

So they all sat around the living room playing the game for several more hours before the boys got tired. Karla let them play and she snuggled down on the pillows next to the couch and Dan saw she had fallen asleep. He bowed out of the next game and let the boys play. He dropped his hand down onto Karlas upper arm and fell asleep that way.

An hour later, Brent quietly woke him up. "We're going to bed. David was falling asleep. Thanks for the game and I'm glad you have Karla. She's okay. Good night."

" 'Night, Brent."

After they were in bed, he woke Karla up gently and they all went to bed.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**When You're the Captain CH 24**

The next morning Dan and the boys were going to go out in the yard and throw a baseball around for awhile. It was gentle exercise and something they all could do together. Dan was quite a good pitcher. He tossed the ball and there was a bat in the barn the boys found so they had batting practice. Karla sat on the porch and watched quietly. She was worried about her appointment. After her first appointment, Dan understood her apprehension.

He let the boys continue pleading the need to rest and came up to sit next to her. "It shouldn't be as bad the second time. The first time is always hard."

"Have you had these kind of classes?"

"No, but I've sent enough officers to them. It's a hazard of the profession."

"This has to be me. I'm not exactly a standard beat cop. I don't have much contact with the criminals for that to be the cause. At least that's what _he_ says."

Dan frowned at the reference. The man had a solid reputation. He just wasn't sure how well it was going to work with Karla. He was willing to give the man time to do his job, but she was not a usual woman. She never had been. Maybe he was too protective, but he was also involved with her and he knew how she felt. And there were his boys to think of. He thought he might ask around to see if there was someone else with a softer touch. He agreed that she needed help, but force had never worked on her.

"What's that frown for? Are you okay? You didn't over do it did you?"

"Maybe a little. I'll be fine." He lied for her benefit. "The boys are getting strong."

"They're growing up fast." Karla agreed. "I see so much of you in both of them. You say you were gone a lot when they were small, but I'd say they learned a whole lot from you anyway and it's nice that they've been here for awhile. I like having them here."

"So do I. Are you still thinking about having a baby of our own?"

"With your injuries, Nancys baby, now this stuff with the classes and the boys here I haven't had a chance to give it any more thought. I suppose it would come up sooner or later. Something else keeps coming up regularly." She grinned at him.

He grinned. "You are a tease."

"You are irresistible." She accused. "I'm going to get ready to go."

"Can I do anything for you? Either while you're getting ready or while you're gone?"

"No. Well, yes, you can. I-I'm not going to be too interested in what we're going to have for dinner. If you can think of anything, I'd appreciate it."

"You're really worried about this, aren't you?"

"I don't know if worried is the right word. I don't like this man and I don't believe he understands me, I don't think he's even trying, so I don't expect there to be a positive outcome, but I'm going to try. Maybe he knows more than I think, but we haven't connected in any sort of way. He has it all figured out and no matter what I say it's not making any difference. But I'll do what I have to and get it over with. I love you."

"I love you, too."

She went into the house. The boys came up to sit on the porch near Dan. "I don't like this doctor." David said.

"Why do you say that?" Dan asked him, startled.

"He makes Karla sad and angry. Karla shouldn't be angry and she shouldn't have to be afraid." Brent agreed.

"You think she's afraid?" he asked his oldest.

"I know she is. You can see it in her eyes when she talks about it. I think she doesn't want you to know. She hides it when she's talking to you, but I saw her after you look away. She doesn't know that I saw it. Is there someone else she could talk to? A woman maybe. That might be part of the problem." Brent continued.

"I'll check into it. I'm proud of both of you for thinking of Karla and helping me take care of her."

"She takes good care of you, Dad, and she takes good care of us too. Isn't that what families are supposed to do?" David asked.

"You are exactly right, son. Families take care of each other. Would you boys go out and check on the horse trough? I want to talk to Karla for a few minutes before she goes."

"Sure." The boys headed for the barn.

Dan went inside. Karla was slowly getting ready for the appointment. She was only in her underwear getting out clothes and looking so anxious and fearful. He kicked himself for not noticing it sooner. What a fool he'd been. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She jumped and looked over at him, smiling. But the smile didn't reach her eyes. "I'm fine." She said briskly pulling on her pants.

Dan stepped over to her and lifted her face so she was looking directly into her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you dread going there so much?"

"You're surprised? You know I didn't want to go, you saw how I felt after the session on Monday, are you seriously surprised?"

"I know you have a lot of anger to work out. It's not good for you to carry so much around. It's not good for your health either."

"So you'd rather I be meek and compliant all the time? Just a good little girl? Sorry, darling, it ain't gonna happen. I'll leave the department first and this won't be an issue."

"I don't want you meek and compliant, but you tend to go off on a tangent and that is dangerous. No one wants you to be less than you are, but having the anger is getting in the way of your career and being seen as the good officer you are. I know what kind of woman you are, what you've told me about your past and you are way too smart to just languish where you are. I want what's best for you. That includes this."

"So loving me means you want to change me?"

"No. Yes, help you not change you."

"Thanks, Dan, it's nice to know I'm not good enough as I am for you. That makes me feel 1000 better." She pulled a T-shirt on over her pants and walked out the door.

He sighed. He should have known that she was going to be defensive. He was not getting anywhere like this. He needed to get back into his captain mode. He needed to get back to work. He went out to the living room. Karla was putting on her cowboy boots. She wasn't looking at him. "Please don't go there angry." He said. "I'm sorry. I should have kept my mouth shut. I was trying to be supportive."

She stood up and turned to look at him. She had a blazer in her hand. She put it on and pulled her hair out from under the collar. Her gaze was steady at him, but there was a banked anger in her eyes. "I am who I am and no amount of therapy will change that. I'll go and listen and pay attention, play his silly little games like an obedient toy, but DO NOT mistake my obedience for compliance. I'm not some airhead bimbo he can mold into a perfect little cop. It's not going to happen. Think about that for awhile. Either you love me for me in spite of my flaws like I love you or you don't. There is no middle ground."

"I don't have any flaws." Dan said trying to lighten the mood.

Her expression didn't change one iota. "I have to go or I'll be late. I'll let you know when I'll be coming home."

She went over to the table and got out her badge, clipping it onto her belt and taking her service piece out. She checked the loads and clipped it on as well. She turned to look at him. She was all cop now, and she was primed and ready for war. He would have suggested she take the gun back off, but he had enough faith in her that she knew when to use it. "I'd like to give you a kiss before I leave." She said.

"I was hoping you would." He admitted.

She stepped over to him and tilted her head for a kiss. He put his arms around her but her body was stiff, guarded, and she didn't sink into his embrace as she usually did. That told him a lot more than her conversation. She stepped back, nodded once and left the house.

He followed her out onto the porch. The boys were coming back in from the barn. They called cheerfully to her. She paused and spoke to them, and they nodded, glancing at him, solemnly before coming over to stand beside him on the porch. She got into her truck and backed out of the space, driving out of the driveway with a controlled anger apparent in her driving.

"What did she say to you guys?" Dan asked.

"We were to take care of you and make sure you got some rest this afternoon." Brent said. "She's not happy, is she?"

"No, Brent, she's definitely not happy."

"She looked like a cop today." David said simply.

"She is a cop." Dan looked at his youngest.

"No, usually she's just Karla all the way through. Today she was like…..a cop with Karlas skin. It was freaky. Like she was wearing armor. Like she had a costume on and she was looking through a mask. It was eerie."

"She isn't going to shoot the doctor, is she?" Brent asked.

"No, she isn't. Let's go inside. You can play your video game if you want to."

"I think I'll just read awhile." Brent said.

"Yeah, me too." David agreed.

Dan looked at them. They were in such a state of flux. Not fully grown but also not children any more. He put one arm around each of them and gave them a brief hug. "It'll be okay. I have faith in Karla. She'll get through this and we'll all put this behind us. Let's go inside."

The boys went to their rooms and he sat down on the couch. He was worried, in spite of what he'd told the boys. Not that Karla would shoot someone, he knew her better than that, but that she was so locked up inside herself. That she wasn't letting anyone in, even him. He didn't believe she was going to hurt anyone, but she was just as likely to give it all up as a way out of the stress she was under.

He stretched out his legs and tried to get comfortable. He pulled pillows over to support his back and sighed heavily. He wished he could do something. He didn't know he'd fallen asleep.

The phone rang loudly. He jerked awake, it was the house phone. He groaned, he'd tweaked his side, and got up to answer it. The boys were still quiet. "Ross."

"Dan Ross? This is doctor office. Your two boys, Brent and David, are here in the office. I need you to come get them."

"They're what?! I'll be right there."

"Brent! David! Where are you?" he called hoping he was wrong.

There was no answer. He swore and grabbed his badge and gun and keys. "I'll be the one who needs a shrink after this, I swear." He growled, walking as quickly to the car as he could.

The office was only half an hour from their house. Karlas truck wasn't there. He got out and went into the doctors office. He heard the ruckus before he got to the office. Shouting, a man and Brents voice, shouting back. There was anger and fear in his voice. Dan burst his way into the office and pushed past the woman in the outer office. He went straight for the door that the voices were coming from.

"Sir, you can't…." the woman said hastily.

Brent was standing face to face with a very angry man. They'd both been shouting. David was standing off to one side and looking scared and angry too."

"Who the hell are you?" the doctor turned on Dan.

"I'm the man you're going to be sorry you shouted at if you don't back off and stop yelling at my boys."

"These hooligans are your sons? No wonder the whole damned family needs help." The doctors voice dripped disdain.

"Don't try my patience Doctor. And don't call my boys hooligans. I don't know what they're doing here, but they're minors and you do not have my permission to speak to them. Boys, wait out in the outer office. I want a word with the doctor then we are going to have a talk."

"They need a good old shot to the drawers." The doctor said hotly.

"Outside! Now!" Dan told the boys. At the look on his face, the boys scurried out and Dan closed the door behind them. He turned to the doctor. "I don't care who you are and what they've done, you do not have the right to speak to anyone like that, especially minors. I'm Captain Dan Ross, Major Case Squad. You might want to write that down. Because I will be filing charges against you for attacks on my boys. What was this all about?"

"They came to me about one of my clients, telling me to leave her alone. I won't be talked to like that, certainly not by….."

Dan put one finger up in the doctors face, "Your next words should be very carefully thought out, Doctor!" he warned.

"Inexperienced laymen who are children besides. They started caterwauling about how bad I'm making her feel and that she wouldn't be coming here if she didn't have to, in front of my other patients. This is my place of business!"

"They used bad judgment, I'll admit that, but you've used equally bad judgment in speaking to them that way."

"They barged in here…."

"Doctor, I won't tell you again. Do not ever speak to my boys like that again for any reason. I'm going to leave now and we won't be back. Any of us."

"She is in department ordered anger management treatment. She'll be back or she'll lose her shield." The doctor said smugly.

"This is New York, Doctor. Cheap dime store psychiatrists like you are on every street corner. You'll receive official notification in the mail in a few days."

"I'm recommending you all be given anger management counseling."

"Doctor, if I wasn't controlling my anger right now you'd be needing a doctor yourself." Dan told him and he left the office.

David and Brent were looking anxiously at him. They had every reason to be apprehensive about him right now. "Out to the car, right now." He told them harshly. He turned to the secretary and told her. "I apologize for barging into the office."

"Th-That's okay." 

Dan followed his boys out to the car. He was angry, beyond angry with them. He unlocked the doors and climbed in. They both voluntarily got into the back seat. He turned to them after counting to 10. "Talk to me!" he barked.

Brent was chosen by the pair. "We came to help Karla. We were just going to speak to the doctor, but when we got here he was yelling at her and she was crying. The receptionist didn't want us to come in, but David distracted her and I came in. Karla was going out the back door. I don't think she even saw me. The doctor was all red in the face. He started yelling at me and he was yelling until you came."

"He was yelling that whole time?"

"Yes, sir." David piped in. "I went in so he wouldn't yell anymore at Brent and he was yelling at both of us."

"What was he saying?"

"Pretty much what he told you, over and over again. I don't think he likes kids much."

"Did you hear what he was saying to Karla?" Dan asked.

"He was telling her she shouldn't be a cop and she should turn her badge in. He said she was dangerous and he'd keep her from going on the street…. Things like that."

"Buckle up. Do you know where Karla went?"

"She said she'd see about that." David ventured.

Dan put the car in gear. He had a pretty good idea of where she was going. "This does not mean you guys are off the hook. You are in a world of trouble." He told the boys.

"We were only trying to help you guys." David said.

Dan met his gaze in the mirror. "How were you helping me?"

"Karla isn't happy. We know that and when she isn't you aren't either. You can't go to the doctor because you'd get in trouble for interfering in another precincts business, but we're not part of that. We thought if we talked to the doctor he'd lighten up on Karla and you wouldn't get into trouble for it." David said.

"Honestly, Dad, we were only trying to help. We didn't mean to do anything wrong." Brent said.

"But you know you two going without my permission was wrong."

"We-we were going to come right back home. If you were still asleep you'd never even know we were gone." Brent said.

Dan found that disturbing. "And you thought this was a good idea? Both of you?"

They had the grace to look ashamed of themselves. "Maybe not in hindsight." Brent said weakly.

"Not in foresight either, if you'd thought it through. We will talk about this later. Right now I need to see if I can keep Karla from doing something self destructive."

"We didn't mean to…." David began.

"This wasn't something you had anything to do with. You're not in trouble for this. Just let me think about this." Dan said.

He pulled into the parking lot of Major Case West and took the boys with him inside. "I'm Captain Ross, Major Case. I need to speak to Captain Sackett. It's urgent."

"She's upstairs. I can take these two to booking for you." The desk officer nodded to Brent and David.

Their eyes got wide. Dan considered letting them go but he didn't want to scare the total hell out of them. "They're with me." He said.

"Go right up, Captain. Shall I let her know you're on the way up?"

"No, I'll let her know. Thanks."

He led the way upstairs. He told the boys to sit on a bench in the squad room and "Do not move!" He was headed for the captains Office when Jerry stopped him.

"Captain Ross, good to see you, sir. What brings you here?"

"I came to see Captain Sackett. Is she busy?"

"She has someone in her office. Karla."

"Keep an eye on my boys, will you? They're a bit adventurous today."

"Yes, sir. It's good to see you again."

"You, too, Jerry."

Dan clapped the younger man on the shoulder and hurried to the captains office. He knocked on the closed office door. "I'm busy." Sackett called back.

"It's Ross." He called back, knowing he was making a spectacle of this meeting.

"Come in." she called back.

He stepped inside. Karla was standing warily in front of Sacketts desk. Her shield and gun were on the desk, but not specifically on either side of the desk. "Can I help you, Captain Ross?" Sackett asked with just a touch of coolness. He'd feel the same way if he were in her shoes.

"I'm out of line, I realize it, but I have an interest in this entire thing and I'm hoping you'll give me some consideration. What's going on?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but Sgt. Wilkes here was about to explain to me why she's not going to complete her anger management requirement and why I should not consider her insubordinate and relieve her of her duty permanently." Karla hadn't looked at either of them. "Well, Sgt?" Sackett prompted.

"I do not believe that this doctor is acting in the best interest of this officer or the department to which he is contractually obligated to serve, Captain."

"You think he doesn't know his job, Sgt? You think you know his job better than he does?"

"No, Captain. I don't believe he knows me or particularly cares whether or not I can continue to work here."

"Based on two appointments?"

"Yes, sir."

"I don't think…."

"I'm going to interrupt here, Captain Sackett. I just came from the doctors office. I have to agree with her in this matter." Dan said.

Karla jerked her head around to look at him. "I'm not surprised." Sackett said sardonically. "Tell me, on what do you base this information?" She said.

Dan fixed her with his best "Excuse me' look. "I just came from the doctors office. My sons decided to come to Karlas aid and when I got there the doctor was in the process of yelling quite loudly at them. It was quite an informative discussion from the point of view of everyone on that floor who could hear him. I spoke to him about his professional demeanor and informed him that no one in my family would be back to his office. I propose that Karla continue her anger management classes because she needs them, but with a different doctor."

Sackett sat back in her chair. "He is the one that has been contracted by the department. However, I understand that not every patient can be helped by every doctor."

"I will find a therapist for her that will work. I'll pay for it myself if I have to."

"Has anyone considered that I'm still in the room and able to speak for myself? Sirs." Karla said sharply.

"Let's here from you then, Sgt. What do you think of this mess we've got here?" Sackett said to her.

"I don't believe I need anger management classes, but if you two think so, I'm willing to give it a shot. Are the boys okay?"

"They're in trouble, but they're fine."

"The doctor and I do not see eye to eye on most things. I do not deliberately set out to make trouble, it just seems to happen. I don't want to lose my job or my rank but I can not keep going back to see that doctor. The decision is up to you. If you insist that I go to him, I'll be forced to give my resignation."

"I don't want that. Captain Ross doesn't either, I'd guess. I can't have you running around alienating higher ranking officers and doing exactly as you damned well please. I need you back and I need you whole. The records room is a mess, but you coming and going because you can't control yourself is not. Get this under control, Sgt,. and get back to work. Clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed. Captain Ross, I'd like to speak to you for a moment." Sackett said.

Karla took her badge and weapon and went out to the squad room. Dan turned to his counterpart. "I can't believe what's been going on. I got a few calls recently from others who've had similar experiences with the doctor. I passed them off as disgruntled but after what you've told me and what Karla said, I think I'm going to speak to our legal department and see about getting the contract broken. I didn't realize that this was so bad."

"Give me a call if you want my help. I spoke to the man and he doesn't not belong to be treating police officers. I figured Karla had come here to speak to you about resigning. She's really under stress with him. I'm serious about paying for the appointments."

"Keep me in the loop. You know the department will pay for it. Dan, when are you and Karla going to make this legal?"

"Saturday, but it's going to be just a small ceremony."

"Which means she's still upset with me over this or she'd've invited me to the wedding." Dan didn't know what to say without giving anything away. "Never mind, I understand. I'm sorry it's that way, but it is. I wish you two the best. How long do you need for the honeymoon?"

"I'll be going back in a month."

"I'll consider it her restart date then."

"I appreciate it."

He went out to find the boys and Karla talking to Jerry and Karen Wesson. "Captain Ross, nice to see you, sir." Karen shook his hand.

"Wesson, I see you still have the same partner. You haven't killed him yet."

"It's been close a few times." Karen admitted.

Karla rolled her eyes. "We need to go, Dan. I have calls to make."

"Let's go home then. Good to see you both again." Dan said.

Once outside they stopped and turned toward one another. "We need to go home and have a talk. ALL OF US." Dan said firmly.

"I'll ride with Karla." Brent said.

"Go with your dad, Brent. I need to gather my thoughts and he's a better driver. I'll be right behind you."

"Go get in the car." Dan told them. "I want so much to give you a hug, but we're being watched. I didn't know how bad it was. Let's make a plan together and we'll get through this."

"Okay. I didn't know what the boys what were going to do. They never said anything to me."

"I know. They went while I was asleep. They were going to go help you and come back and hope that I was still asleep. I swear I've never had as trouble at the precinct as I do at home."

"Love makes us all do odd things. I'll see you at home. I love you."

"I love you too."

Dan went and got into his car. The boys were all buckled in and he drove home with Karlas truck right behind them.

When they got home, they all sat in the living room and he looked around at his little family. "It seems we have a small problem here. We're all going in the same general direction, but we're all trying to do it our own way. Karla, you are going to continue the program with a therapist you like. You two boys are never to do that stunt again, do you understand me? You nearly scared the life out of me. And I am going to try not to get so upset about things I can't help. In two days Karla is going to be my wife. I want to make sure we're all set for the wedding. Are you boys okay with that?"

"We think it's a good idea." Brent said.

"Can I say something?" Karla said.

"Sure." Dan said.

"Guys, I appreciate you were trying to help me, but please don't do that again. I can handle this. And I know that you're not my boys biologically, but if something were to happen to you not only would it make your Dad sad but it'd break my heart too. In some ways, you're like the boys I've never had. I don't want _anything_ to happen to either one of you, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now for your punishment. After we get back from our honeymoon, you two are going to have to come out here after school everyday for a month and feed your own horses and do all the barn chores. No matter what happens. Are we clear on that?" Dan said sternly.

"Yes, sir."

"Now go outside so I can talk to Karla. And stay here."

"We will." David said impatiently then looked chastised.

They went outside and Dan sighed. "I'm getting too old for this. Now, young lady, as for your stunt today…."

Karla raised her chin and narrowed her eyes, bracing herself for the worst. "I did what I thought best. I can't keep seeing him, Dan, and I would've resigned if she had insisted I stay there. I can't…."

He reached over and stopped her talking with his lips on hers. "I know. We'll find someone you can talk to if I have to pay for it myself. I could kick myself for not listening to you. You said you didn't like him. That should have been enough for me. I won't make that mistake again. I also told her that we're getting married Saturday. She understood why you didn't want her to know."

"What a fucking mess my life is, except for you and the boys." Karla said.

Dan was startled, she rarely swore. He knew she knew the words, but to hear them coming out of her mouth indicated the kind of day she was having. "We'll get through it. I'm not going to tell them this, but I was proud of the boys for coming to your rescue. And they were trying to do it so I didn't get into trouble either. I wish they had told me what they wanted to do, but I guess it wouldn't have worked that way." He switched tactics. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Then trust me when I tell you that we're going to get through this and be stronger than ever. I'm right here and I'll support you. Now, dear heart, what we're going to do is concentrate on a certain special day and nothing else. Do you have a dress you want to wear or would you like to go shopping for one?"

"A dress?"

"Wedding dress, love. You don't want to be married in jeans, do you?"

"No. I guess I need to go get one."

"Do you want to give Alex a call and see when she can go?"

"In a bit. I need to process all this. Tell me, Dan, what does it take to get through this anger management stuff? I was fine until all this came up. I was fine. I knew I was angry, I know how to handle it. I've lived with it all my life. Why do _I_ have to change? What's wrong with just letting me be me? I'm not a square peg trying to fit in a round hole. I'm a square peg who has a square hole. Not everyone wants to be a round peg. I fill up corners that round pegs do not. That isn't wrong its natural. Do I go around expecting people to change to match me? Do I ask you to change who you are, just so I feel better? Do I ask Sackett to change, or Goren, or Logan? No. Why should I have to be the one to change? Why, Dan? Tell me why."

Her anger and frustration was apparent. She was having trouble with the reason for the therapy. "This isn't about changing you, love. This is about you being able to handle the stress and anger you're feeling. It's about helping you, not changing you. I don't want you to change. I love you now and always. I want you to be happy. And I really believe that this will only make your life better. You trust me, remember?"

"I remember. Okay, if you say so, but if you're wrong I'll never let you live it down."

"I'll take my chances." He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

Karlas cell phone rang. She jumped. "Damn."

"Easy, love." He soothed.

"It's Alex." She said looking at her display.

"You wanted to talk to her about the dress, didn't you?"

"Did you conspire with her for this?"

"Not me." He held up his hands indicating his innocence.

"Hello."

"Karla, it's Alex. I'm calling to see if you wanted to go shopping tomorrow. You have an important day coming up and we're going to make you look gorgeous."

"Sure, what time tomorrow?"

"You sound tired. Shall we go about 10:00? I think we can persuade Carolyn to come if you'd like. We'll make a day of it?"

"I'd like that. But I don't want to do the whole day thing. I need a dress, though."

"We'll find one that will knock his socks off. I'll call Carolyn. See you tomorrow. Do you want me to come get you?"

"That'd be fine. See you then." She leaned back against the couch. "I'm wiped out."

"Tell you what, why don't you go take a nice hot shower and I'll fix us some lunch. No one has eaten and the boys must be starved. I know I am."

"Good. You need to eat."

"So do you. I can't have you fainting at our wedding, now can I? I might run away."

"That'd be the day I'd let you." She scoffed with a small smile.

"Don't worry, beautiful. I'm not going anywhere. Go take a shower, and I'll scare us up a meal."

"That sounds appetizing."

"You'd be surprised." He smiled. "Scoot."

"Slave driver." Karla complained but she went.

Finding something to eat in the kitchen was never a problem. Karla kept a well stocked kitchen all the time. He threw some soup and sandwiches together and got the boys to set the table. He also put out some salad and dressing for the meal. Karla came out looking clean, refreshed and relaxed in a sun dress and bare feet. Her hair was still wet and hung straight down her back. She looked almost as young as Brent.

"Something smells delicious." She said.

"Lunch is served." Dan said in grand style.

They had lunch. Karla nibbled on a sandwich and took some salad, but she looked tired. She listened to the boys and Dan arguing over the video games and smiled at Dan when he rubbed his foot up her bare leg in a caress. 

"Keep your feet to yourself, Dad." Brent said.

"I was just stretching my leg." Dan said.

"Uh huh." His son scoffed.

"Get used to it, guys." The senior Ross told them.

"We are. So where are you going for your honeymoon?" David asked innocently.

"We hadn't talked about it." Karla said.

"Disneyland." David suggested.

"I'm not much for those kinds of rides." Karla said.

"You could go to Hawaii. Taylors Dad and his new wife went there. Taylor will be having a little brother in a little while." Brent suggested.

"Maybe that's not a good idea." David said.

Brent smacked him behind his head. "Dork!"

"What?" David yelped.

"Brent, stop it. Why do you say that, David?"

"We don't need any more sisters, but a brother would be nice. Then I wouldn't be the youngest boy. That'd be okay for you to go to Hawaii then. Bring me one of those flower necklaces. I can give it to Jenny."

"They're called leis." Karla said with a smile.

"Whatever. She was watching some goofy movie on tv and now all she thinks about is kissing and stuff. Yuck!" David said disgusted.

"So you want to give her a flower necklace? How lame." Brent told his brother.

"At least I have a girlfriend. Christy didn't even want to go out with you." The youngest Ross shot back.

The conversation degenerated into a name calling match between the two boys. Dan and Karla retreated into the living room. "So what do you think of that idea?" Dan asked sitting down and pulling her into against him on the couch.

"What idea? Disneyland?"

"No, I want to be the only ride you go on. I meant Hawaii for our honeymoon. Maybe we can pick up a brother or sister too."

"I don't think so."

"You don't?"

"Nope, we'd have to call him or her Aloha." She said sleepily. He could hear a smile in her voice.


	25. Chapter 25

**When You're the Captain Ch 25**

Karla was nervous when Alex and Carolyn showed up the next day. She almost backed out, but they were so excited it was contagious and she gave in to their teasing about cold feet. She gave Dan a kiss and climbed in the Department SUV. They waved gaily to him as they drove away.

"So your big day will soon be here. You must be so excited." Carolyn said with a smile.

"That's one way of putting it." Karla said with a small smile.

"You are just nervous. It's natural. I felt it." Alex said.

"So did I. Most brides do." Carolyn agreed.

"I appreciate this. I didn't realize how close it was and I don't have a dress. Dan pointed it out yesterday. Right before you called, Alex. I accused him of conspiring with you over the call. He swears he's innocent."

"I did not talk to him about it. I swear. I was thinking about what you said about your AM classes and figured this would be the perfect way to put all that bullshit into prospective. How are they going by the way?"

"It's caused a few changes, but I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind."

"Just remember, we're here to talk to if you feel there's something you can't talk to the captain about." Carolyn said putting a hand on Karlas shoulder.

"That seems an odd way to begin a marriage. Keeping secrets from my husband."

"There are girls secrets husbands don't need to know. Have you told him everything about your past?" Carolyn asked.

"Well, no, but it's just because it hasn't come up. It's not that I'm hiding anything."

"Then you know that they can use a little mystery. Nothing serious you understand just things that intrigue. Why you always wear certain things when you go out. Or how you know some things they don't think you do. It can be a powerful tool." Alex said.

"Keeps the interest alive, huh? I'll keep that in mind."

"So our mission today is to find a dress that'll knock his socks off. Karla, what is it that you're looking for?" the tiny detective grinned.

"I need your help. I'm not usually a dress shopper. I don't know what I want. I'm in your capable hands."

"This just became a whole lot of fun. I smell a manicure and a pedicure." Carolyn said.

"And a facial and maybe trim?" Alex added with a grin.

"Uh, ladies, I want him to recognize me." Karla said nervously.

"Don't worry. He will. Besides you only get married once. And you are marrying a captain. You have an image to live up to for you and for him." Alex said seriously.

"Are you serious?"

"You mean you hadn't thought of that?"

"No, I hadn't. I'm….No, I hadn't. We haven't had that many official functions to go to for me to consider that angle."

"You'll need to keep that in mind. Whatever you do and how you look from now on will reflect on him. That's how the world works. It's that way for everyone, but the wife of an authority figure is a very important role." Alex said

"But don't let it get to you too much. It's serious but it's not the end of the world." Carolyn said hurriedly. "Not everyone is judged by their spouse. If that were the case, I'd've been bounced out of law enforcement years ago." She laughed.

"And I'd've been branded with the same odd duck brand as Bobby. Carolyn's right. I get too involved with the images. I'm from a family of cops." Alex laughed, too.

"Then I'm safe." Karla teased.

"Oh, she got you there." Carolyn hooted.

"Hey!" Alex said, indignantly.

"Let's start at that boutique on the mall. I saw some wonderful dresses there. Very upscale." Carolyn said.

"Good idea. Karla, what color do want to wear?"

"A light blue?"

"Good choice." Alex said.

"You are entitled to wear white, Karla." Carolyn said.

"I'm not, uh…."

"That's a lot of nonsense. If you want a white dress, you can get a white dress."

"I agree. We're going with white. You would look stunning in a nice white dress." Alex said.

"But…."

"You asked for our advice so shut up and take it." Alex said patting Karlas hand. "We'll be discreet, but you deserve a white dress for your wedding. I won't take a no for an answer."

"Okay, okay. Do your thing, I'm putty in your hands." Karla threw her hands in the air in surrender.

All three women laughed.

Two hours later they found the perfect dress. Karla was round eyed that it looked so good on her. Alex took the price tag off the dress so she couldn't see it and wouldn't let her watch her pay for it. "You'd deserve it if it was five dollars or 5000 dollars. Just know that you are gorgeous in it. Concentrate on that." she was informed.

They went to a decadently expensive restaurant for lunch then showed up en masse at a spa that Carolyn guiltily confessed that she'd booked days in advance for just this purpose. They had a nice long soak in a hot bath, a facial with skin treatment, a massage, and a manicure. Karla steadfastly refused a pedicure. Then they talked her into getting her hair trimmed.

It took most of the day. While the Alex and Carolyn were having a pedicure, Karla snuck off and called Dan but the phone just rang and rang. She was getting worried.

"The boys have him." Alex told her when she came back.

"What?" Karla asked.

"The captain. You tried to call him. He's not at home and Bobby has his cell phone so he has a good time." She said.

"How did….?"

Alex gave her a look. "I'm a detective and you're a woman in love. It's not exactly hard to figure out. Relax, Karla, Dan is fine. The guys know to take good care of him or they'll answer to you."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. They like him, too. It's like a giant family, the NYPD. I'm not anymore, but I'm still treated like one even without Mike. Family doesn't always get along, but we're still a family." Carolyn said kindly.

"I'm ready to go home after this." Karla said.

"We're done. You need to get some beauty sleep now. I have a feeling you're not going to get much for the next few nights." Carolyn said and Alex grinned with her.

"Stop!" Karla said, blushing.

They laughed and left the spa.

Not an hour after the women left, Dan heard another vehicle pull in. Bobby and Mike had come to get him for a mens day out, the alternative to a bachelor party. Dan tried to argue that he had the boys with him. "Bring them along." Mike said, grinning. "We won't do anything they can't take part in until later, then we'll drop them off at their mothers house."

The boys were excited over the prospect of being included in the fun. They had no idea what was in store but going with the men was intriguing enough. Dan had to give in. He only hoped these two could restrain themselves. He was more worried about their behavior than his boys behavior.

They started out with going to buy Dan a new tuxedo. His was nice but he'd worn it several years and it looked like it. The boys teased him about wearing it out. The sleeves on the new one had to be let out and but the store promised to have it by tomorrow. They went to a mall where they had lunch and the boys were allowed to go into a nearby arcade after the meal. "So where do we go next?" Dan asked.

"We're going to go down to the jewelry store and buy Karla something special. The boys are going to give it to her to welcome her to your family. Are the boys all set for the wedding?" Bobby asked.

"They have their suits, yes."

"Good."

"We have specific orders to keep you occupied this afternoon." Mike said.

"You do, huh?" Dan asked amused.

"Yes, you being gone has brought out the bossy side of my wife." Bobby said. "You need to hurry back. I can't imagine how Karla puts up with you."

"I like that. You just had it too good for too long." Dan teased back.

The boys came out. "Where are we going next?" David asked grinning.

"We're going to spend some of your fathers moldy money." Mike said.

"You have moldy money, Dad?"

"It's an expression." Bobby laughed. "I means he has so much it's grown moldy. We're going to go see if we can get rid of some of it for him."

"Lots of it." Mike agreed.

They went down to a very exclusive jewelry store and the boys bought her a horse head pin in gold accented with diamonds. He bought her a ruby necklace and earrings. She liked red. They stopped at a book store and got a wedding album for the pictures and they all had their pictures taken trying to wedge into a photo booth. Bobby snitched one with Mikes help and he set it aside to have it enlarged for a wedding present.

It was time to drop the boys off at Nancy's. They protested but Dan explained the rest of the evening was not for kids their age. Brent tried to be included, claiming he was old enough, but that didn't fly. They sulked going into the house.

"You have quite a crew there, Captain." Bobby said with a smile.

"I agree with you. They are good guys, and growing up fast." He told them what the boys had done for Karla. "I could've cheerfully have beaned them, but they took responsibility for it and they were trying to help her. I can't fault them for their urge to do that, I just take exception to their methods."

"Didn't you ever do things like that when you were a boy?" Mike asked.

"We aren't talking about me." Dan said.

Mike hooted. "I'll just bet you were an angel." He scoffed.

"Well, not exactly an angel." Dan admitted with a grin.

"I'll just bet you weren't." Bobby grinned. "So are your parents going to come to the wedding?"

"I called them, but I'm not sure if they'll be here. I'm hoping to surprise Karla with their arrival."

"You haven't taken her to meet them? This was not a good idea, my man." Bobby said.

"You don't want her to meet them for the first time on her wedding day. What if they don't like her?"

"I don't have to worry about that. Even if they don't like her they won't let on, but I know my folks. They only want me to be happy. If Karla makes me happy, they won't mind. And she does. That's all they need to know."

"Lord, love us he's an innocent." Bobby said.

"And he's a divorced captain." Mike said. "What is this world coming to?"

"Knock it off, guys. I know my family better than you do. Let me worry about that."

"Yes, sir." Mike said cheekily.

They went to a strip club that was nearly empty in the late afternoon, but it was nothing out of the ordinary and they soon left. "Let's go get a drink. That was a bust. We ought to demand our money back." Mike said.

"We'll bust them for robbery. They stole that fee." Dan laughed. It didn't matter that it was a bore. He was enjoying himself. "I'm thirsty. I'm buying the first round."

"It's your party." Bobby said.

"That's right, and I'm buying the first round." Dan insisted with a grin.

"You heard the man, Bobby. Let him buy."

"Just one."

The bar they ended up at was one that they frequented anyway and they were soon joined by several of their fellow cops who teased and congratulated him on his coming nuptials. He sat through some of the worst wedding day jitters stories he'd ever heard and laughed them off. He was an old hand at weddings and he wasn't the least concerned about whether or not Karla was going to show up.

He refused to give out any of the details of the actual ceremony or where and when they were honeymooning. To tell that would be begging for trouble. He was saved from making a stand by the arrival of Don Cragen. He shooed them all away and sat at the table with Dan.

"So you're going to tie the knot at last, huh? Did she threaten you with her gun?" he asked with a grin.

"You might say that. After all we've been through, I wanted to make sure we were legal now. It's been a long road and I don't want to wait any longer."

"You know, you're a lucky man. She's a terrific woman, smart, funny, and a fellow cop. As much trouble as I've heard you have had you're lucky. She's spunky and will stand behind you whatever you do. My Marge, God rest her soul, was the same way. They put up with a lot, our wives do. I'll never marry again, but if I had someone like Karla, I'd consider it myself. Take good care of her, Dan."

"I try, but she is a handful."

"She's worth it, though. If it should come to her needing a place to work where she'd be happy and more than a records clerk, I'd be proud to have her join my squad. I'm thinking that part of her problem might be that she doesn't have enough to focus on at work. She strikes me as a busy person. And you can be sure I'd do my best to keep her busy. Frankly, I don't have an officer with her abilities that can keep up with my squad. I could really use a jumpstart there."

"I'll mention it to her. You know she's in Anger Management classes."

"I already know about hot heads, Stabler, remember? And I'll tell you the truth those are the best ones to deal with. They have an edge that more stable ones do not. You have two of those in your squad and you came here with them."

"Goren and Logan? They're okay. It's going to take a bit to get back to the status quo after all this so no one thinks I'm playing favorites, but I'll take care of that when I get back."

"It sounds like you have it well in hand. I better get going. The old urges for that bitch alcohol are coming back and it's best if I leave now. I just like to show my face in here now and again. Congratulations again. My best to you and Karla."

"Thanks, Don." Dan stood up with him and gestured for Goren and Logan that it was time to leave. The two captains shook hands and parted ways.

"I'm ready to call it a night." Dan told them.

"I am, too. My temporary captain will have my hide if I'm late to work in the morning." Bobby said with a grin.

"You two are so henpecked." Mike crowed.

"And you aren't? I know Carolyn better than that, Mike." Bobby said.

"I rule in my house."

Dan laughed. "And you have her permission to say so, right?" he teased.

"Lets get home before we all get in dutch." Goren said with a grin.

They went home and there was lots of snuggling that night all over the NYPD ranks.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**When You're the Captain CH 26**

Karla was happy the next morning. She made everyone pancakes for breakfast and kept smiling the whole time. It was a quiet morning. She took the boys on a small horseback ride into the back end of the property and spent some time with Dan just sitting on the porch while the boys played ball in the front yard.

They were sitting there with sandwiches for lunch when a vehicle drove up the driveway. Karla didn't recognize it, but Dan and the boys did. "Grandma and Grandpa are here!" Brent said. They bolted for the car.

"Who?" Karla asked.

"My parents. I told them about the wedding, but they weren't sure they were going to make it. I wanted to surprise you." Dan said suddenly nervous.

"Well, let's go meet them. And you are in so much trouble later, Mister."

"Since when is that new?" he asked easing himself out of the chair.

"You overdid yesterday." Karla accused.

"No, it was last night."

"Something else you have to explain. I was asleep." She teased.

Dan took her hand as they went out to meet the older couple surrounded by Brent and David. "Mom, Dad, hello." He shook hands with his father and kissed his mothers cheek, giving her a hug.

His mother looked at his face and smiled. "You look like you're recovering nicely. I like the smile."

"Yes, ma'am. I have a pet dragon to take care of me."

"Dan!" Karla scolded.

"Never let them hear you call them that, son." The older Ross advised with a smile.

"No, sir. How are you, Dad?"

"Fat and sassy."

"Good. Mom, Dad, this is Sgt. Karla Wilkes. Karla, my parents Amelia and Hiram Ross."

"Welcome to our home." Karla told them with a warm smile.

Amelia Ross gave her a big smile, but her sharp eyes didn't miss the nervousness in the younger womans demeanor nor the way she stayed close to Dan. For that she could forgive her and understand. Her own first meeting with her future inlaws had been less than cordial. "It's nice to meet the woman who put the smile back on my Dannys face." She said.

"Karla, it is a pleasure to meet you." Hiram also hadn't missed those signs.

"The same here, Mr. Ross. Please come in out of the sun. Dan Ross, you rat, you didn't tell me what delightful people your parents are. Shame on you." Karla turned toward him.

He understood the ploy immediately. "I wanted to surprise you."

"I think you succeeded, son." Hiram laughed.

"Guys, let's get the stuff out of the car for them." Karla told the boys.

"I'll help." Hiram said.

"Take you Mom into the house, Dan. We'll be right in." Karla told him.

"Are you okay, Danny?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I have to be careful of how much I lift, is all. Karla's making sure I follow the doctors orders to the letter."

"She seems nice."

"She is, Mom, and she really loves me and the boys. She takes good care of us. She's nervous about meeting you so please go easy on her. I didn't tell her you were coming. So this is important to her."

"You never warned me when you were dating Nancy." Amelia said.

"No, ma'am, I didn't but Karla is an entirely different ball of wax. I'll explain it to you later."

"Okay, son, I'll be extra nice."

"You already are, Mom. I just want this to be special for her."

"And you. So, are you going to have another child with this special woman?"

"Still hoping for a granddaughter?" he teased.

She shrugged. "It would be nice." One of the horses whinnied. "Horses? Whose horses are those?"

"Ours. Karla has one, and I bought one each for the boys and Karla got me one."

"You have horses?"

"I do. Is that so surprising?"

"You never said anything about liking horses?" she looked astounded at her son.

He thought she even looked pleased. "I don't remember giving it much thought. We go on trail rides and Karla's teaching the boys the proper way to ride. She's very into her horses."

"Could I see them, maybe before we leave?"

"Of course. Do you like horses?"

"I used to ride. Many, many years ago."

"You never told me that."

"A mother doesn't have to tell her son everything, now does she?" Amelia Ross smiled up at her son.

"The boys and Karla would love it if you went for a ride with them, if you want. I can't go yet, but they boys'd like to show off for you."

"That sounds like fun."

"You can take my horse. He's quite gentle."

"What's his name?"

_Dan tells her his name._ The boys named theirs George and Orwell. Karlas is named Cinco."

"George and Orwell?"

"It's a long story, Mom."

"I can see I have a lot of catching up to do."

Dan opened the door to the house and let his mother enter first. Laughing and clattering loudly the rest of the family traipsed in after them. "Where do you want this stuff, Karla?" David huffed.

"Mrs. Ross?"

"Amelia, dear. Here by the chair. I brought a few presents for the boys."

"She bought out the store is what she did." Hiram said.

"I did not!" Amelia informed her husband indignantly. "I left a few things there."

"We just finished lunch, but would you like something to eat or drink?" Karla asked.

"Mom, would you like some lemonade? We have some and it's cold." Dan suggested.

"Yes, please."

"Come help me get it, sweetheart." Dan said to Karla.

No one argued that it wasn't necessary for both of them to go. It was one of those social niceties. "Hiram, can I get you something?" Karla asked.

"I'll take some as well." The oldest male Ross said with a smile.

Dan and Karla went into the kitchen and the boys started talking to their grandparents. Karla turned to Dan. He forestalled her with a kiss. "I didn't know they were going to just show up, honestly. It's as big a surprise to me as it is to you."

"They're nice. I think you mother is worried about you, but mothers are supposed to do that. I hope she doesn't think too badly of me."

"You and she have something in common already. She's going to love you. Not as much as I do, but she will."

"What do we have in common? Other than an eye for a good Ross man."

"You'll see. Relax, my darling, everything is good." A chorus of noise from the living room made Dan tense. "We better get back in there before they spoil the boys completely."

"I have a feeling that ship has sailed."

They poured six glasses of lemonade and carried them into the living room. The boys were ogling a new video game system and some games. Dan groaned and his father just grinned at him. "I tried to stop her, I really did."

"Hush, Hiram." Amelia scolded.

"Can we try it out?" David asked.

"In a little while. You haven't seen your grandparents in a while. Visit with them. The system will wait." Karla told them.

"Dad?" Brent appealed to a higher authority.

"You heard her. It's a good idea. Why don't you tell her some of the things you've been up to. _Some_." Dan emphasized. It was an edited version and they knew it.

So they all sat around the room and chatted. After a half an hour, Dan relented and sent the boys up to their room to play their new game system. "They've grown so much." Amelia said.

"David has a girlfriend and they went to a school dance. They dance pretty well too. We ended up staying for the dance because some of the chaperones didn't show."

"I would have liked to be there." Amelia said.

"Maybe we could do some dancing later? If no one is too tired. The boys would like to show you how well they do." Karla said.

"I like to dance. We haven't been in years." Amelia told her husband.

Hiram groaned and he sounded so much like Dan or Dan sounded like him that Karla grinned at them both. "So how long are you staying?" Dan asked.

"Two nights. We'll find a hotel and stay til after the wedding then see Nancy before we head home. The boys can stay with us tomorrow night if that's okay with you."

Dan looked at Karla. "That's fine with me, but we have to consult Nancy and Todd. We share all those kinds of decisions. It keeps feelings from being hurt. Or any misunderstandings."

"So you have a good relationship, the four of you?" Hiram asked.

"It's an extended sort of family. It's a bit unusual, but it's working for us. The boys will be going back to live with her once she's got things settled down with the baby and all."

"The baby?"

"You didn't know? Nancy and Todd have a new baby girl named Jennifer. She's a preemie so they're dealing with those problems that's why the boys are staying here. That and the horses are here." Dan said.

"How do you feel about that, Karla?" Amelia asked.

"I'm happy for them. It's a big adjustment for the boys, but they seem to be handling it well. We'll see how things go when they actually move back home."

"So you have horses Danny says."

"Dan, made sure the boys got one each. It's good for them to have something to take care of besides themselves. They do their own feeding, grooming, stall cleaning and take care of their own tack. They even help me with mine and Dans. It's a small enough price to pay for all the enjoyment they get from them."

"There you go, Mother. Another horsewoman in the family." Hiram told his wife.

"You are a horsewoman?" Karla smiled eagerly.

"It's been a few years, but you never forget." Amelia smiled.

"Maybe we could go for a small ride if you want to. I know the boys would love it."

"I'd like that." Mrs. Ross admitted.

"Good."

"Son, we know we showed up unexpectedly so Mom and I would like to pay for dinner for all of us. Something with lots of substance. Your mother has me on a strict diet, but I could use some real food. Growing boys need lots of food."

"An excuse to pig out, huh? We have plenty of food here. Karla keeps us well fed. How about we pull some of those good steaks out to thaw and we'll throw them on the grill tonight? We can eat out in the yard and have a bonfire for marshmallows?"

"The boys ate all the marshmallows? Or I'm guessing it's the small boys." Karla teased.

"It had to be." Dan said innocently.

"Sure, I believe you." Karla scoffed patting his hand.

"Dan and I can make a run to the store and get whatever you need. Mother, make me a list of what we need and I'll pick it up at the same time."

The change in his name had not gone unnoticed by Dan. "What do we need?" he asked Karla.

"I'll make a list."

Lists in hand, the men left, leaving Karla and Amelia to stare at each other. "This is ridiculous. We will be family tomorrow. Let's go into the kitchen. I need to get the steaks out. So how did you and Hiram meet?" Karla made the first move.

"We were introduced by our parents, but I want to hear about you." Mrs. Ross said.

"There's not much to tell. I was raised here and I still live here. I'm a Sgt in the NYPD and I'm in love with your son. Not a complicated bone in my body."

"I seriously doubt that. My Danny, Dan, does not choose easily. And he's smitten with you. I never saw him more focused except for his work. You have to be quite a woman."

"No, he's quite a man. He's the best man, I've ever met, bar none. You can be very proud of having raised him."

"You should learn to take compliments."

"I will when they're earned. I'm a foster kid, Mrs. Ross. I inherited this place from my foster mother and I work in the records of the NYPD. I'm not sophisticated or worldly and a lot of things scare the hell out of me, but Dan is always there for me, if not physically, at least in spirit. I would give my life for him or the boys. I love him deeply and that's the truth. I'm not perfect, I'll never claim to be, but I do love well. Family means everything to me."

"Do you want more kids?"

"Yes. I'd like to have a baby with Dan. It's something I've always wanted but I have a hard time getting pregnant and carrying it so it might not happen. I just want you to know. I was pregnant but I lost the baby. This is just between us women. Dan knows, naturally, but I don't tell just anyone."

"Is it physical or just time?"

"Physical. And that's all I'm going to say."

"I understand. I'm sorry. It's a cruel joke what nature can do to a woman. I had trouble carrying Dan. I had some spotting and the doctor told me to go easy for awhile. I never told him. I was so terrified that I'd lose my baby. Thank God, I didn't. Danny has always been such a good boy."

"He still is except he's a good man. I'm incredibly lucky."

"We knew about you from things that Danny has said but I wish I had gotten to know you sooner. I think we missed some wonderful opportunities to get to know each other. So how did you meet?"

Karla laughed and told her about the very inauspicious beginning of her relationship with Dan. They laughed about tormenting the very men they were both to marry. They had similar beginnings. Amelia didn't like her prospective husband at first and did everything she could to annoy him. It caused her no end of trouble with her own parents. Eventually she grew to like him then love him and "The rest is history." She said.

The guys came back with the groceries, laughing. Dan brought in a bag with flowers. He gave a bouquet to his mother and one to Karla with smiles and kisses. "We have to send them to the store more often together." Karla said to Amelia.

"I want to know what they did to need to bring flowers to us." Mrs. Ross agreed, grinning.

"We can bring flowers to a beautiful woman for no reason except that we appreciate beauty." Hiram said indignantly.

"And we have two here." Dan said. "Let's get the boys to help bring the rest in."

"I'll call them."

He went back out and Dan looked from one woman to another. "So did you two have a good visit?"

"Remember those stories that the boys wanted to tell me about you? Nothing compared to what your mom told me. Nothing." Karla grinned.

Dan groaned for comedy effect. "I'm never leaving you two alone again."

"In your dreams, love." Karla patted his face, caught his mother watching them and blushed, turning away.

Dan smiled at his mother. "I'm glad you could come."

The boys came in carrying bags of groceries. "We didn't ask you to get all that." Karla told Dan.

"We needed a few things so I bought them." He shrugged.

"Are they necessities or _necessities?" _

"Oh, necessities." He said airily.

"Sure. Okay, if you say we need them, we do. You want to fire up the grill?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Cheeky fellow." Karla accused.

Hiram came in and sat down. "You have a card table in your kitchen." He observed idly.

Dan and Karla exchanged a look and laughed uncomfortably. "It was an old table and there was too much weight on it." Dan told his very interested parents.

"Ah, I see. I think we'll bring that set over that your grandmother had. She, uh, made sure it was good and stout and took good care of it." His dad said with a chuckle.

"I need to check on something." Karla said and fled the kitchen.

Dan gave his parents a sheepish grin and followed Karla. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"I think they know."

"I think they do." He could hear them laughing. "I don't think we're the only ones to ever do that. I have the impression that it's a family heirloom."

"The table?"

"That too."

"Don't even go there."

Dan laughed and pulled her against him. "Relax, you don't think they hadn't figured that out before they ever met you? I'm not exactly a child, no matter how my mother thinks. And you're an adult. What and where we do things is our own business. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." He whispered in her ear. "I'll bet they still do that."

"Thanks for the visual." Karla gave him a sharp nudge.

"Watch the ribs." He said.

"Sorry."

"I'm going to go fire up the grill, like I was told to. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Dan went out and Karla returned to the kitchen, but she couldn't look Amelia in the eye.

"I'll go help Dan." Hiram said, understandingly.

Amelia came over to stand at the sink and wash her hands while Karla looked in the refrigerator. "We've been all over. The house and the world. It just adds spice. Our first time was in the barn on my parents farm. Two weeks for the wedding." Amelia said quietly. "I had been riding my horse and Hiram couldn't control himself when he saw me in my riding habit. Don't tell Danny."

"My lips are sealed. How does some baked potatoes sound?"

"Delicious."

Both women laughed and the subject was dropped. The men kept eyeing them suspiciously when they'd look at each other and giggle, but lips remained sealed. Brent and David kept the conversation lively over the meal, thanking their grandparents repeatedly for the system and hurried back to it after the meal.

Dan turned sideways on the picnic table bench to speak to his folks and pulled Karla around with him so she was snuggled into his arms. He was able to lean back against an outbuilding and they were comfortable. Amelia had had her husband bring out some candles for additional light and they were enjoying full stomachs and good conversation. The phone rang inside. "I'll get it. I need to go in for a minute anyway." Karla said.

She got up and went to answer it. She was back a minute later. "Dan! Everyone is called in. We're needed."

"You're on medical leave, aren't you?" Hiram asked.

"Everyone, Mr. Ross. Me included. Can you guys stay with the boys til we get home?"

Karla was all business now.

Dan got quickly to his feet. Karla was not an alarmist and this had to be big for them to call in everyone. "Of course we can." Amelia said immediately.

He strode inside headed for the bedroom to change. Karla was right beside him. "What's going on?" he asked.

Karla closed the bedroom door and started stripping off her casual clothes. "There has been an unspecified threat and all the computers have gone down, system wide. I'm still technically with MCW so that's where I need to go. I'd rather go with you. Be careful, will you?"

"You, too."

They flew into their work clothes and hurried outside. "David, Brent." Dan called as he grabbed his badge and gun. Karla was grabbing hers as well.

Hiram and Amelia had come into the house looking worried. The boys came down at Dans call and saw him in his business suit. "Guys, we got called in so your grandparents are going to stay here with you. Mind them and do what you know you're supposed to. Help them get the table cleared off."

"If we're not back in time, feed the horses in the morning will you? You know how." Karla added.

"Is everything okay?" Brent asked nervously.

"I don't know. I'm counting on you guys." Dan said.

"We won't let you down." David said.

"I know you won't."

"Hiram, Amelia, if it gets too late feel free to use our bedroom. There's clean sheets in the closet. I'll let you know anything I know, I'll probably be free before Dan is. Thank you for staying."

"Go, we'll be fine." Hiram said.

They left the house and walked out to the vehicles. Dan turned to his fiancé. "I'll be in touch. I still plan on making you my wife tomorrow."

"So do I. I do love you, my Dan."

"I love you, too, my Karla." He leaned over and kissed her then they parted ways. Dan went first out the driveway and headed one way. Karla went the other in her truck. It was 4:30 in the afternoon.

At 11:00, Karlas phone rang at MCW. She picked it up. "Sgt. Wilkes."

"It's me. How are you?"

"Buried. How about you?"

"I'm okay, tired, but okay. I intend to call my folks and tell them I won't be home tonight. How about you?"

"Not tonight, I'm afraid. I miss you."

"I wish you were here. Our computers are only barely working and I miss you, too."

"I'm getting the computer under control here, so I should be free soon to go on to other squads. I'll request yours next, if you still need me."

"I'll always need you, but that's just the man talking. Make sure you get at least some sleep tonight and eat."

"I will. Captain Sackett is prowling around keeping an eye on everyone. So far I've managed to convince her I'm fine, but she's not going to accept that much longer."

"Listen to her, Karla. Please."

"I will. There's too much at stake for a pissing match now. I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too. Call me when you know when you're going to be able to go home."

"You, too."

They hung up and didn't get to speak for the next 12 hours. Each of them had a lot of work to do and there just wasn't time. Dan's phone rang at 11:30 hours. "Ross."

"I do." Karla said.

"You do?" he asked.

"We were supposed to be saying that right about now." Karla laughed tiredly. "So I thought I'd tell you that."

"Oh, God, I'm sorry, Karla. I have been so busy." Dan said.

"Don't worry about it. We know what happens when the world gets turned on its ear. We'll just reschedule it. You aren't getting away from me that easy."

"I'm not trying. Did you get any sleep?"

"Yes, the captain made me take four hours off. I have our systems running pretty well. Do you need me in your squad?"

"Yes. I'm lucky to have any computer at all."

"I'll be over there in a bit. Love you."

"Same here." He said as someone else came into his office.

Karla showed up within an hour and reported to him. She looked tired and drawn, but she had brought several of her fellow officers with her. They headed for the computer room and she came to see Dan. "I'm here to help with your computer, Captain Ross." He was in a meeting.

"I've been expecting you. You're more than welcome. Here are the passwords you need." He wrote them down and passed them to her. Also on the paper was a personal note. He smiled at her.

She winked at him and took the paper. "We should have it up and running in a couple of hours. I'll let you know as soon as I know more."

"Thank you, Sgt."

It was more like two and a half hours when she came back to his office. "You have 75 function. The rest will have to be sorted out at great length. It'll be slow to perform most functions, but it has to be a system wide fix. I can't do it just yet until everyone is up to at least the 75."

"Fair enough. Thank you."

"I'll be going off duty now, sir. You have my cell number if you need to reach me. Captain Sacketts orders."

"I'll be leaving here soon as well." Dan said.

Karla nodded and moved back out of his office. Dan finished his meeting and headed for the door. Bobby came over to walk with him. "I need you to see something, Captain." He said.

"Not now, Goren. I'm beat and I'm heading home."

"This really can't wait, sir." Bobby insisted.

"Alright." Dan sighed tiredly.

Bobby steered him toward the cafeteria. There was a crowd there. They parted to reveal Karla in her dress, looking tired but lovely in front of an official, his parents and the boys were there, Mike and Carolyn and everyone else. "We feel bad that you can't have the wedding you planned so we brought it here. This was a collaborative effort. Your parents loved the idea." Bobby said.

"They probably do." Dan said with a smile. He considered saying thanks but no thanks, but the temptation to make Karla his wife was just too much.

He straightened his tie and squared his shoulders and marched forward, taking Karlas hand and facing the official. So they were married just a few hundred feet from where they first met, with an entire crowd of officers in the cafeteria.

Alex had gotten them the flowers and someone had gone and gotten a cake and they had a small party. It was a memorable wedding.

They had moved Dans car to the entrance and they got a bird seed send off to go home.

The senior Ross's had snuck off and taken the boys home. They had another surprise waiting for them at home.

Dan and Karla got home. "I can't believe it that we're married." Karla said tiredly.

"I can. That was a wedding for the record books." Dan said with a smile. "Welcome home, Mrs. Ross."

"Thank you, Mr. Ross."

They got out and headed for the house. Hiram led the pack out onto the porch. "I can't let you come in here tonight. We have something else for you." He said. Brent and David came out of the barn with George and Orwell all saddled. "We arranged a honeymoon suite for you. You know, the clearing with the trees? Your suite awaits."

"How did you know?" Karla asked.

"I might have let it slip." Dan said.

"Up you go." Hiram told them.

They were assisted onto the horses and sent off with a smile. "My mind cannot deal with all of this." Karla told him. "My wedding night and all I can think about is sleep."

"Darling, we have our whole lives to do that. I just want to hold you in my arms tonight."

"Sounds good."

They arrived at the clearing to find a tent all set up, a fire set up but not lit, and stakes for the horses to graze all night long. There was an air mattress and sleeping bags inside the tent. Food and drink next to the bed and a note. The Honeymoon Suite over the door. They grinned happily and took care of the horses and went to bed. Dan laid down and put his arms out. Karla snuggled up to him, they kissed then went to sleep. Exhausted."

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

**When You're the Captain CH 27**

About 4:00 am, a noise from one of the horses woke Karla up. She squirmed out of the sleeping bag and went out to check on them. They were fine. She hastily swarmed back into the bed. "Are they okay?" Dan asked sleepily.

"They're fine." Karla said snuggling up to him.

"Damn, you're cold, woman." He said startled.

"Sorry, it's cold outside."

"Let me get you warm." He said.

"I thought you were sleeping." Karla smiled at him wriggling close to her.

"I was until an ice cube crawled into the bed with me. Now I'm awake."

"I see that." She said with him kissing her neck. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Yes, I want you, Mrs. Ross."

"Say that again."

"Gladly. I want you, Mrs. Ross."

Karla rolled over onto her back and kissed him back. He kissed her thoroughly, rubbing against her vigorously. She pressed close to him and slid her hands under his shirt to stroke his back and down into this pants. He helped her take off her clothes and she helped him do the same. They were naked despite the morning chill when he sank into her for the first time as her husband. She hummed her satisfaction as he made love to her like he'd never get enough.

After an explosive climax they slept again. Sometime later in the morning, Karla stirred from dreaming that the horses were nickering for breakfast but it was silenced too soon for her to wake all the way up and she went back to sleep. They didn't wake up until 9:00 am. and that was from hunger. "Good morning, beautiful." Dan told his wife.

"You're still asleep. I haven't even brushed my hair since the day before yesterday."

Karla said shyly.

"You look gorgeous to me. And I haven't shaved since yesterday morning, so what? I love you anyway, Mrs. Ross."

"I like hearing you call me that. Mrs. Ross. Mrs. Dan Ross. I like being married to you even more."

"I'm going to enjoy introducing you as my lovely wife, Mrs. Karla Ross. Shall we shake on it?"

"Hands?"

"I had something else in mind."

"Oh, I like your way of thinking."

They made love again, but it was short lived. "You need to feed me if you're going to use me like this." Dan teased her.

"You haven't seen anything yet." She teased him back and kissed his chest. "Let's go see if we can beg some breakfast at the house. I am starved."

"Sounds good to me. I'm sorry. I wanted to make love to you as my wife for the first time in our bed."

"Dan, this was beautiful. We had a house full of people remember. I had you all to myself out here. I don't care where we became man and wife as long as we are. Get up, lazy bones and go feed your wife."

"A slave to her stomach." He groaned and ducked when Karla pretended to take a swing at him, chuckling.

She went out and saddled the horses. "We've been visited by the food fairies. The horses have been fed and watered."

"My family." Dan guessed.

"Good family you have."

"We have." He corrected Karla.

"We have." She repeated with a smile.

They rode back to the house. Hiram and Amelia were enjoying the front porch. They greeted them with smiles and hugs. The boys came out, uncertain of how to greet Karla now that she was officially their stepmother. Karla faced them and smiled at both of them. "It's still status quo, guys. Nothing has changed except my name. This is still one of your homes. You're welcome here any time and you always will be."

Dan put his arm around Karla and gestured for David to come closer. "We are just a part of a big family. Brent, you too. Nothing else has changed."

"And us?" Amelia asked.

"And you too." Karla said smiling.

They all hugged. And went into the house for food.

Two days later, Dan and Karla Ross hopped a plane for a two week honeymoon in Hawaii with one meeting there for Dan so that it was all expenses paid by the NYPD.

The family was there to see the airplane take off when the doctor came hurrying to the gate. "I missed them." He said disappointed.

"Dr. Floyd." Brent said recognizing Dans doctor.

"Hi, guys. I missed your dad?"

"Yes, sir. He and Karla just went to Hawaii for their honeymoon."

"Darn it."

"I'm Hiram Ross, Dans father. Is something wrong, Doctor?"

Dr. Floyd smiled. "Not exactly. They'll have plenty of time to hear it when they get back. Let them enjoy their honeymoon. Have Karla contact my office when she gets back, okay?"

"I will." Hiram Ross grinned at his wife. They took their current crop of grandkids home.

COMPLETE


End file.
